When the Storms Subside
by NarutoAngel
Summary: He needed to get out. He needed to escape form all the machines and the things that caused him pain. This power… Will he use it for his freedom, or his damnation? Naruto with Elfen Lied themes.
1. Endurance

Chain One - Endurance

He awoke to pain. Like always, more tubes found their way into his body, filling his flesh with drugs to slow his thoughts and movements, to make sure that he would never raise his power against his masters.

Subject 9 hung over a confined space, held inside an orb that monitored his body movements. A helmet encased his head, giving his thoughts away. Ruling them. Kept them going in the direction of obedience.

Yet, there was still a part of him that kept whispering to him, that continue to bring his thoughts towards that direction. Hidden from the machines' view, that inner self of him gave him the strength to endure it.

"How did the experimentation go? Did everything go according to our hypothesis?"

_That voice… Who is that?_

**It's the one who keeps us here.**

_Us?_

**Yes. The two of us. We were created together, life given to us by a female, your mother. But then, we were brought here, by the man who sired you.**

_Is this voice his, then?_

**No. But it will help if he were dead.**

"Bring up the sedation levels to forty percent. I don't want him to get any ideas. I want him to stay neutralized for a while."

"Yes doctor."

More drugs gushed through the tubes and the pain lessened a bit. But it was there. It was always there. Deep within his heart. Deep within his soul.

…….

"Today I want to try a new experiment. Let us see how he responds to mental pain," said the doctor.

"Mental?"

"Yes, mental. We cant have a soldier without a defense to mortal pain," said the doctor.

"But sir. I thought we have already finished with that experiment. Subject Nine has already shown he can handle pain," the assistant scientist pointed out.

"There are two types of pain that governs life: physical and mental. Physical pain is the easiest to over come of the two, whilest mental pain can bring the most powerful being to his knees. In order to create the perfect soldier, we must ensure that the subject can master such pain. We being in an hour."

"But what does the Director says? Does he approve?"

"Of course." With a smile, the man looked at the list of the recently employed. A name caught his eye and his smile widened. "Kaze?"

"Yes sir?" The red head flinched at his obvious leer.

"Bring in Yumiko Tamaki as Subject 9's new nanny."


	2. Breaking Point

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Elfen Lied. **

Chain Two: Breaking Point

They brought him out of the cage. Still chained, stilled masked. They dragged him towards a woman, brought him to his knees with the barrels of their guns.

"Make a wrong move and we'll blow your head off," was the whispered threat.

**Take them down. Their threats means nothing to us.**

_Hold on. Let us see what they are up to._

**Tch. You're too naïve still, brat.**

"Wait. First let us dress you. We cant let you run around naked." Warm hands, soft hands ran over his body as clothing were placed on him. It was the first time he was clothed; the feeling was weird. As though his body was being hidden from sight.

"There. Shall we take this make off as well?"

"No. The Director has forbidden it."

"But it shall look strange among the other people."

Suddenly, the metal was broken from behind. The heaviness that once encased his head was gone as the mask fell to the ground.

"I've changed my mind."

"Director!"

He opened his eyes, feeling the burn from the brightness of the lights for the first time. He didn't flinch, for that wasn't true pain.

"Kyuubi!"

Hair pulled back, he was faced with a silver haired man wearing glasses. His eyes were steel black filled with many untold sins within their depths.

Pulling him closer, the man whispered, "Don't forget, Kyuubi. We will destroy you if you kill any human. Understood?"

"Kyuu…bi," he whispered with a small amount of confusion in his voice.

"That's right. That's your code name, Subject 9. Kyuubi sounds more sociable. It shouldn't draw much attention or questions. Yumiko!"

"Y-Yes, Director Yakushi?" the woman asked.

"Take _good_ care of him. Show him life's true pleasure," the man ordered, releasing his hold on the subject's hair.

"Yes sir."

With a sick smile, the Director waved goodbye as he walked away. "Have fun, Kyuubi-kun."

………………..

_Who is this Kyuubi?_

**That's me, brat.**

_Why did he call me by that name, then?_

**To confuse you like you are right now. The bastard's toying with us.**

_Then shall we toy with him?_

**You've read my mind, brat.**

"Kyuubi-san?"

The subject turned to face this woman, Yumiko was it? She wasn't exactly pretty, but attractive in a sweet way. She looked at him with eyes full of, if not wary, trust. A look he has never seen before.

He reaches out to touch a eyelid, the woman gasping in surprise by his sudden touch. He could feel the emotion run through him with a tingling spark. He let go immediately, facing his hand.

"Is there something wrong, Kyuubi-san?" the woman asked.

The subject ignored her and walked towards an opening in the wall. Two men in blue uniforms stepped to stop him. He looked up and saw their glares from the black lens of their glasses.

He nearly growled out loud. _Shall I destroy them?_

**As much as I want that to happen, I'm afraid we'll just need to wait. **A sinister laugh sounded through his soul. **Easy now, brat. If you keep this up, you'll become just like me.**

_Is that a crime?_

**Of course not. But don't get full of yourself. Just let yourself be pulled by the leash before you bite the hand that feeds us.**

"Come. This way." A hand led him towards the hole and through it. A large mechanic metal machine stood with a door opened their way. Yumiko led him inside and helped him sit down. She made him lie back and pulled a strap over him, into which she buckled into a metal clasp.

"There." Strapping herself as well, Yumiko leaned towards him. "Say, where do you think we should go, Kyuubi-san?"

"Iie. Wherever you wish to go shall suit me fine, Master," he answered softly.

"Um, Kyuubi-san. I would like it if you just call me by Yumiko."

"Whatever you wish, Master Yumiko."

Sighing in defeat, Yumiko leaned forward and told the driver, " Can you please take us to the Konoha zoo please?"

The driver gave his consent and soon the vehicle began to move. The subject had expected the throwback of the car and managed not to be thrown back in the seat.

Throughout the drive, Yumiko tried to make some conversation to make the silence less stiffening, but the boy didn't answer. He was too busy looking out the window, at the world that had been denied for him.

He pondered about every tree, every concrete block of the sidewalk. In a different view, he could see how the world once looked, at the beauty it once had. Yet, he also wondered how every person could be so indifferent about the freedom that they had. How differently would they act if that freedom was taken away?

**Humans are selfish. They care only for their pleasure, despite the harm it causes their world. But we aren't like them, for unlike them, we can see the damage they have done, see how beautiful the world once was. And how ugly it has become.**

Blackened earth, ragged trees filled the subject's vision, destruction of the beauty he had glimpsed. He glared in hatred, his eyes narrowing.

_They should go through the same horrors as we, the same pain in our soul._

**Your soul, brat. I sold mine to the devil.**

_Isn't it any different from selling mine to these people?_

**No. I suppose not.**

"Kyuubi-san. We're here. Let me help you-" The subject came out the car himself and looked outside. Scores of people walked around, some carrying smaller versions of themselves.

"This way, Kyuubi-san." Yumiko led him towards the ticket stand, buying their tickets and going inside. "Do you have a preferable place to go?"

"How should I know? I've never been out of the lab before," he said.

"Oh. Of course not. Let's go here then."

……..

"Director Yakushi. I want to know the true reason you sent Yumiko Tamaki along with Subject 9," demanded the general in charge of the facility.

The Director smiled. "To show him kindness and compassion and the weakness it brings," he answered. "Yumiko is a useless pawn and needed to be taken care of anyway. Using her as Subject 9's example was simply killing two birds with one stone."

The general shook his head at the man's cruelty. "This better work. Subject 9 is our best surviving specimen yet. If he gains any ideas from this…"

"Don't worry sir. I have it all under control," Director Yakushi said, a horrible glint in his eye. "Control indeed."

……..

The rest of the day was spent looking at animals. He was fascinated by the huge creatures, by was horrified by the cages they were confined in. It was horrible and disgusting.

"Are you having a good time, Kyuubi-san?"

That was the thing. He was having a good time. Having a great time in fact. Instead, he nodded stiffly and went to the next animal.

"_This is the Bengal Tiger, recently exported from India. These beautiful cats are endangered because of poaching and loss of habit," _the sign read.

"Sad," he whispered.

"What was that?" Yumiko walked to his side.

"It's sad how these animals are caged for people's pleasures," he said, meeting the eyes of the Bengal below.

"Surely it's not all bad. These animals are giving extra protection than they could have ever had while in the wild and in return we are able to see them for who they are."

"Caged beasts?"

"No. Living beings. Animals have feelings too. As do you," she said, looking at him.

He avoided her gaze, knowing if he met her eye, moisture will pour down his eyes. He didn't understand this woman, didn't understand the kindness she'd shown him.

"Here." She wiped his eyes softly with a tissue. "You know Kyuubi-san? You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen," she told him, smiling.

He was wrong. This woman was beautiful. He had been in the dark too long to see it.

…………

_Ring! Ring!_

"Moshi, moshi?" the sniper answered.

"Is everything in place?"

"Yes, Director. Everything is good to go. The police would think it was a terrorist's attack," he assured.

"Good. Now ensure the experiment into motion."

"Yes sir." Ending the call, the sniper went into position, gained hold of his target, and fired.

………….

Something had happen. He couldn't understand what. What he did understood was the body in his arms.

_There are screams all around me. Is this an attack?_

**No, brat. This is the funeral for your soul.**

The tigers roared in fear and fury and tried to unleash themselves from their captivity. Flames devoured everything in it's path. He ignored everything, to look down at the person in his arms.

The blood had covered him in a gruesome blood, making him wonder how could she still be bleeding. Her head was gone, blown off by the unsuspecting bullet of a good marksman. It laid in the ground like a grotesque trophy for him to claim. The unseeing eyes stared at him, still retaining that trust even in death.

_Why are humans stupid?_

**Not stupid. Some just don't want to believe in the horrors they know are coming to them. This woman had been marked for death, brat. And it'll be on your head if we don't do something.**

Men in uniform came to surround him, carrying guns and batons.

"Drop the body and put your hands in the air!"

_What shall we do?_

"We're giving you up to three!"

**We do what we do best, brat.**

"One!"

_And is that?  
_

"Two!"

**We kill them.**

"Three!"

_**Shing! Splat!**_

Screams of horror surrounded him now, as did the blood of a man brutally decapitated. The subject took a step forward that drew them back.

"Now, you pay."

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. It was kind of hard picking the right moment to kill Yumiko. I was kind of sad to do that to Naruto, but it must be done.**


	3. Escape

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Elfen Lied.**

Chain Three - Escape

_Beep…beep…beep…._

"Subject's brain activity has been neutralized. We are still investigating as to why he responded the why he did."

_Beep…beep…beep…_

"But isn't it already obvious, Doctor?" the Director smiled while pushing his glasses up his nose.

_Beep…beep….beep…._

Watching the masked face of his subject, Director Yakushi added, "It was because we broke his toy."

………………

_I'm cold._

**Sorry… brat. It's getting hard to bypass the machines without getting detected… Must have been using too much of your power if you're becoming affected.**

The subject opened his eyes, to vaguely see the scientists that had him muzzled. It was disturbing, but not unexpected by the way they regarded the loss of one of their own. The sick Director was there, protected by glass.

A lot of good that will do him if Subject 9 used his powers.

_Say, Kyuubi?_

**What is it, brat? Make it quick.**

_What you said, about selling your soul to the devil.. Is it possible that I could too?_

The voice was quiet, as though the question had put salt in a festering wound. The boy nearly regretted his asking, then stood firmly by it, seeing it as a way to escape from this madness.

This power of his… Never had he imaged such a weapon. Dismembered tails from his body and hacked at the policemen in a mad frenzy. He was soaked in their blood when he was done, and the flames had risen higher.

He'd walked towards the body of the late Yumiko Tamaki and pushed her into the fire. He then watched as the flames devoured every morsel of her flesh, as though starving.

"_Enjoyed our little gift, Kyuubi-kun?"  
_

He'd turned to face the man that controlled him, feeling a rage that could destroy an entire nation. But he quelled it, attempting to remain docile and forgiving, trying to forget for a moment that the best thing that could ever happen to him was burning before his eyes.

The Director had taken a look around, marveling at his work. He gave a whistle. _"My goodness, Kyuubi-kun. Never have I thought you could get this pissed."_

He would have strike then, but found he couldn't finish the job. As the voice said, he needed to wait for the right moment. Until then, he would have to grin and bear it.

So, while gritting his teeth, Subject 9 went down to his knees and bowed before the Director, where he was captured and returned to the lab. Now he was being put through numerous tests, trying to find the cause for his behavior.

But it was like the voice had said - that attack had been a funeral for his soul. So, there was nothing to explain what had happened. Nothing to remember the trust that had been given to an unworthy creature like him.

_What are you doing?_

**They've seriously trying to make you comatose, brat. I'm trying to heal the damage to your mind as we speak.**

_When shall we damage_ their_ minds? When can I bite the hand that feeds?_

**Patience. It's a full moon tonight. The night when our powers are at its max. We'll strike them down, and soon you'll have your revenge. We shall paint the moon red with their blood. For now, act the docile dog, no matter how maddening.**

_Alright then. I shall wait. But don't keep me waiting for long._

The voice snickered. **Impatient, aren't we, brat?**

…………..

He felt strange. The drugs' effects had stopped hours ago, yet he decided to drift to sleep for strength. Also to keep up the pretense that he was still tame.

A strange power was humming in his veins, different from the power he used power. He tried to use his power, to see it slither out in the shape of a red hand.

Grinning, he asked the voice, _Ne, Kyuubi? Is it time?_

**Yeah, brat. It's time.**

………….

From above, a man watched as the creature that was his seed began its move. Watching the screen, he pushed in the code to unlock the western door at his command.

"Hatake?" he called.

"You sir/" The shadows stirred.

"Go help the nine tails. Make sure he stays alive," he ordered.

"As you command, sir." The shadows snapped as the figure vanished to his mission.

Leaning back in his chair, the man sighed. "Give 'em hell, Naruto."

…………….

How was it possible for a human to bleed so much? It was simply amazing at how weak they really are. Without their weapons, they were merely pathetic, helpless beings.

And it was so wonderful to make them suffer as he did.

As she did.

A set of sliding doors opened fiercely. A large group of men in uniform all pointed their guns at him. His "master," the Director, stood behind them, guarded by three heavily armed men.

"That's as far as you go, Subject 9," stated the man firmly, as though by words alone he could stop this monster that he created.

It was amazing how stupid humans could be. And especially how stubborn they were.

_That bastard still thinks he controls us, huh? What to do, what to do?_

**Let him have it kid. Let them all have it.**

"Ahhhh!"

A assistant fell in his way, a young woman barely his age. What was a sixteen year old girl doing in a hell like this?

**It doesn't matter what she's doing here. It just means that she has to die as well. No good deed goes unpunished.**

_Heh. As you wish, Kyuubi._

"Who the fuck let this lying around?" a woman with red hair with sharp brown eyes picked up a gun. Her eyes widened with great fear and glanced at the person above her.

She gasped at the sight of a boy who wore a masked helmet, naked and obviously dangerous. It was the last thought in her mind when shearing pain struck her in the neck, and she knew no more.

The body floated while the head was suspended where it was as she stood.

"Damn! Fire at will!"

He shielded himself using only her head, catching early bullet in her now bloodied mouth. He then threw her headless body at the Director while soaring right past him.

"You are not fit to live, but to suffer. I shall take you another time."

Breaking the doors, the subject then ran to the right, an instinct, a feeling that led him towards an unknown destination.

He ran down the hallway until he felt something. A whisper of an unknown force across his face. A air that blew against him, like the time he was in the car with Yumiko. He waved his hand in try to capture this force. But he couldn't.

_What is this force?_

**That's called wind. It is a material of air that blows across the earth. **

_Is it evil?_

**Only if it is controlled by another person. Otherwise, the only thing you need to worry about is the fore coming storms and rain. By the way, brat. Avoid the rain as much as possible.**

_Gather that I can find out what _that _is in time._

**Just hurry up brat. There's an exit up ahead. Hurry before the humans come and stop us. And they will, too, cause they're pretty pissed off right now at the morgue bills you gave them.**

_I just don't know my own strength. Can you blame me?_

**Of course not. If you don't get us killed first. Then we need to talk.**

He walked the rest of the way to see an obstacle of metal standing in his way. The bold words, **WES 2**, was outlined in the far top of the door.

He frowned from under the mask and moved the unseen tails to push against the metal. Nine at first, then more as the door became stubborn and would not move. He applied more force, but with no results.

_Damn it! Why wont it break?!_

He could hear them coming, the humans loud with their boots. Their weapons clacked heavily against their armored forms. He stopped to ponder about the sounds.

_They wearing some protective armor, aren't they?_

**We should be flattered. They're finally getting serious about us.**

……………………

The man watch as his seed tried futilely to destroy the door. But it was made of the hardest metal in the world, a metal just recently discovered deep within the Earth's mantle.

Silently, he pressed the enter key, to receive a question on the screen:

_Do you wish to continue opening the forbidden gate, Kazuma-sama?_

Under it, were the words _yes _or _no_?

Smiling, he asked out loud, "Isn't it obvious?"

He clicked on yes.

"Let's hope you're ready for this world, Naruto."

……………………

The doors suddenly opened. An alarm rang in the air. He wondered about it but he realized that he had no time. He walked forward and into the night.

Everything seemed as though it were planned for him to escape. The subject saw that there were no guards, and no dogs, none of the security precautions he had heard within the lab, when a flighty scientist begged for reassurance from the guards. Was it mere coincidence, or did someone actually knew that he would try to escape and is helping him even now.

He knew this much; that door didn't opened as a second thought.

………………………

"I want you to knock him out only. Don't aim to kill at whatever the costs," Director Yakushi ordered the sniper.

"Yes sir." The sniper watched the flags above, pinpointing the distance of the moving target and speed of the wind. Snapping the firearm in place, he readied for a shot.

The Director watched as his subject walked away from him. His fist clenched in anger, the nail nearly ripping the skin of his palms.

_I will not let you go. I will not allow you to leave this place. Even if I have to rip your arms and legs off, you will stay here. And not even your father will help you. I'll make sure of that._

Something had gained the target's attention, for he turn to the side. At that moment, the wind slowed down into the correct firing distance.

"Fire!"

…………………………..

"Shouldn't you put some clothes on before you go out to the world?"

The voice startled him and he attacked blind-lessly. The man dodge the tails as though he could see them.

"Tsk, tsk. Where are your manners, boy? Shouldn't you ask what a person is doing there first before killing them?"

A masked man appeared before him, a moment before a shot rang out. He couldn't see where the bullet was coming from, yet he could feel it coming.

**Damn it! It's been blessed.**

_What did you-?_

CRACK!

The bullet went through the metal and nearly penetrated his skull. The tails rushed to his rescue and managed to lessen it to merely a scratch. But that didn't stop the blunt force trauma.

"Naruto!"

_Naruto…Who is…Naruto…_

He fell, not realizing that he had been at the edge of a cliff, hidden from view by a gate that merely was a hologram to fool people. Darkness captured him instead, and all he remembered was the screaming of a unknown creature.

**A/N: Well another chapter done. Thanks for all the reviews, guys! Also, to clear things up, Naruto is sixteen. I promise that Hinata will appear in the next chapter. Laters!**


	4. The City

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Elfen Lied.**

Chain Four - The City

The sirens filled the night's air of these streets. The short woman walked through the side walks carefully, trying to get out of view and to keep dry. She rushed by closed stores and silent alleyways, not wanting to be seen by any hooligans that haunted these streets.

She just hope she could make it in time.

A police car rode past, nearly scaring her out of her wits. She held her breath, clutching at her fluttering heart. Once it disappeared into the next intersection, she released the breath she held and landed hardly against the wall.

'_Oh you are so silly, Hinata! Being scared like that. Father would have been ashamed,' _she scolded herself. She glanced at the time on her watch and nearly yelled out loud. _'Oh no! It's already that late? Ino will be mad at me if I don't hurry.' _Holding the fast food bags close, Hinata tried once more to hurry through the rain.

She fell into the curb, the bag flying out in the distance. She tried to catch it but only managed to fall within a puddle.

"Ow…" she moaned, rubbing her palms. The palms had been skinned, stinging with the water. She looked up and saw the food had spilled all over, ruined.

"Aie, it's all ruined."

_Screee!!_

A car came forward, rushing with speed beyond the limit. Driving, towards Hinata.

"Get out of the way!"

Everything moved so fast, so slow, all at the same time. She couldn't breathe, couldn't move, even as that hunk of metal came towards her with the fury of a demon.

"Get out of the-"

The car floated upward and the metal crunched in half. It was then thrown to the side in a cube, the driver hanging out of the window, being broken and dead.

His eyes stared at her, the life gone. His mouth was opened in a silent scream that will last eternity.

Hinata covered herself and screamed.

……………

"_We interrupt this program to give you this news report. Just outside of Hokkaido, there has a report of an accident. Details had not been recovered, but we do know that one person was killed. A Professor Hawkins was found crushed within his car topside on the street of…."_

The subject turned off the machine called a television and threw the control on the table. He leaned back and sighed.

"You don't like the news?"

He glanced at the masked man who fished him out of the water a week before. The twenty-six year old silver haired man had told him that he was told to protect him, but not by Director Yakushi. Exactly who, he would not say.

"No," he answered. "There's no reason to know about other people's lives when you have your own to live."

"Ouch. That was conceited, don't you think?"

Instead of answering, he fed him a glare and laid back on the couch. The clothes he had given him fit him nicely despite being hand-me downs. His shirt was a bit outdated, though, since no one cared about Jaws anymore. His jeans were fine, given that they had a few holes.

The clothes were crap, he knew, but he also knew it was better than complain.

"How are you feeling today? Getting hungry yet, Naruto?" Kakashi Hatake asked of his charge.

The subject resisted the urge to slap him. Or better yet, kill him. "Stop calling me that," he demanded.

"Why? It's your name, isn't it?" Kakashi smirked at how feisty he was.

For a kid who's spend his entire life within a cold lab as a test subject. Since he could he remember he had been taught to obey.

Yet, he broke his reins without a second thought.

"No. It is not." He left the couch and went to the room Kakashi had assigned to him in this two room apartment.

Kakashi watched him go, then chuckled at him. He wondered about his charge, how the tests and experiments had changed his mental state. If he remembered correctly, his mother was such a sweet girl. When the lad was born, everything was okay. Except for….

He slammed his coffee mug on the table, ridding himself of the memories. Instead, he went forward and followed the boy inside his room.

"Hey, Naruto! Want to go out for some quality food? I promise it'll taste better than my cooking," he joked as he walked in.

The boy laid flat on his bed, his eyes closed as though asleep. But Kakashi knew better as he saw that his body was tense and alert.

"Well, shall we? Or do you have something better to do?"

The subject sighed and got up from the bed. "No. I don't."

"Okay then. Let's go." Kakashi smiled. Then he noticed something by the window. A large heap of metal was placed against it as a trophy of some sort. "Say, Naruto? Where did you get that?"

He shrugged. "On the street."

"Oh. By the way, where were you last night?"

The boy smiled secretively inside, yet outside his face was passive.

"Around," he answered.

…………………

"Tell us, Hinata. Is it really true you were there? At the accident?"

"H-Hai." Hinata cringed at all the attention she was getting.

"What happened? They wont say on the news."

"A-ano…" Hinata cowered, not liking to be cornered in this manner.

"Hey! Leave Hinata alone. Cant you see she doesn't want to talk about it? Jesus, a guy just died in front of her for crying out loud!" A burly man of forty snapped at his waitresses. "Now go attend some tables. The costumers are complaining."

"Yeah right. You're only playing favorites," muttered the girl who had been asking the questions.

"Hinata!"

"Hai!" Hinata stood up straight and at attention.

"Go attend table five," her boss ordered.

"Hai!" She rushed over, clasping her notebook close to her. Reaching the table, she said in her best loud voice, "Welcome to The Hidden Leaf Café! May I take your order?" 

"Hmm… I would like the special of the day with coffee please," said the man before her.

He made her nervous, especially since he was dressed so suspiciously. He covered the lower part of his face while an eye patch covered his left eye. His silver hair was messily combed to the side and the entire clothing he wore consisted of army pants and a black turtleneck.

'_Grin and bear it, Hinata,' _She wrote down his order and turned to his companion. "And you sir? What would you like to order?"

The person sat silently, his head down as though reading the menu. She couldn't tell fro he wore an orange hoodie that covered his head.

She didn't think that someone could scare her so much than what she saw last night, but the sight of him brought shivers to her spine. She wanted to run from him, to flee and hid where no one can find her.

'_Stop it, Hinata! Why are you thinking this way?' _she demanded of herself.

"Come on, Naruto. Just answer the pretty lady. Or do you need more time?" the man asked his companion.

"No. Get me the steak plate with some water, please," the boy answered.

"H-hai." Again she wrote it down. "Would you like some dessert to go with your meal?"

The boy tilted his head. "Dessert? What is dessert?'

"A sweet, Naruto. We'll take two orders of dango if you will," Kakashi said.

"Hai!" Hinata rushed to the kitchens to place the orders.

"Oh? Someone ordered the steak special, huh?" The cook began the preparations for the food. "You doing all right, Hinata?"

"Hai, I am." Hinata quickly prepared the drinks asked for and placed them on a tray. She then carried it to table five where the two men seemed to be having an argument.

"No."

"Take it off, Naruto."

"No."

"I said take off the hood Naruto."

"And I said no."

"Alright then. You leave me no choice." In one fluid movement, the older man ripped off the hood.

…………………..

Now he was pissed. _Damn it! I want to kill him!_

**It isn't a good idea to kill your ally, brat. Though I would be happier if he were gone.**

_**CRASH!**_

He turned to see that waitress from before who had dropped a tray full of drinks.

"Gomenasai! Gomenasai!" she apologize to the man she dropped the drinks on.

"You little bitch! You did that on purpose!" the burly man reached for the pale faced girl, intent on making her pay.

He found that he couldn't move, as though an unseen force held him back. Chills ran down his spine and goose bumps broke out across his flesh.

"Wha-What the hell?" the man demanded as he tried to move further.

"Isn't that a bit far?" Kakashi asked mildly.

"Are you saying that I shouldn't have interfered?" whispered the boy.

"No. But a simple punch would have sufficed."

"Hmm.. That would have been too cruel," he said but let go of the man nonetheless.

"Nani? I can move again." The man looked at his hands with shock. "Now then. Where were we?" He reached for the girl.

"Hey!" A older man who looked to be the boss stepped in between the two. "No harassing the waitresses!"

"That little bitch was asking for it,' the man answered.

"I think you should leave or else." Kakashi looked up from the table.

The man turned. "Or else what?"

"Or else the police will come and find an wanted person in a public place. Wouldn't that be fine?" He smiled.

The man was taken back, but began to leave at the threat. He gave a nasty scowl at the young woman and went through the door.

"Now then. Can we have those drinks now?"

…………………………

"Ahhh….. Wasn't that delicious?" Kakashi asked the boy as they walked down the streets.

"Hmm.." The boy stopped in his tracks to look behind.

"Nani?" Kakashi followed suit and looked behind as well.

"I want to stay behind."

"Oh? Alright then. Just stay out of trouble or at least don't get caught."

"Sure. As you wish." The boy walked in the opposite direction than what he was looking at and disappeared from sight.

Kakashi walked forward and stretched. "That boy would have been a real hassle, wouldn't he, sir?"

……………………….

"How are the preparations for Subject 9's capture?" the General asked.

"Almost complete. We have sent the new prototype to get him," the Director informed him. "Prototype Chi."

"That hotheaded idiot? You better make sure he doesn't fail."

"It's alright, sir. I promise that it'll be a blast for all of us," assured the Director, his eyeglasses glinted in the light.

…………………………

"Huh? Leaving already, Hinata?"

"Hai," Hinata answered as she finished adjusting her clothes. "Well, see you tomorrow then."

"Good bye Hinata!"

Sighing, the young woman walked the normal path towards her apartment. The streets were empty again, yet not with the foreboding air of last night.

'_Was it only last night?'_ she thought. _'I just cant believe…'_

The sight of the wrangled man from last night still brought bile in her throat, making it burn. She wiped away the tears from her eyes and walked faster.

"I just need some rest. That was what the police told me last night. I should have taken up on their word," she whispered to herself.

Suddenly, she was pulled from the street into a passing car with its passenger seat open. She tried to scream but was immediately gagged.

"Hold her down right here," ordered the man inside.

Her head was pulled forward to face her captor. Her eyes widened as she recognized him as the man she'd dropped those drinks on. He had a ghastly smile and disgusting hair. His leer was worse, as he checked out her womanly body with his hungry eyes.

"I knew it was you, right from the moment you dropped the damn drinks on me," he said, and whispered in a lower voice, "Miss Hinata Hyuuga."

She gasped, now fully understanding the situation she was in. _'Oh God. I'm dead.'_

"What the hell?"

The car groaned as it was lifted in the air and slowly began to crush within itself. Everyone screamed in fright as the car slowly began to crush them all.

"**Wont you come out and play, little mortals?"**

The car was then ripped in half, spilling out whoever was inside. Hinata landed hard on her rump with her mouth still gagged.

The other four man landed in different places. The leader, the mobster that had ordered her capture, landed in front of who seemed to be responsible.

A heavy set man stood before them all, strange peculiar markings running down his face in spirals. He wore old-fashioned armor with spikes protruding from the tips. His brown hair stuck up on ends in a wild way. But what was more wild were his eyes.

They were a monster's eyes.

He regarded them all with those eyes, sneering. ** "Ho? Little gangsters this time! It must be my lucky day." **He reached forward and clutched at the man's neck. **"Maybe you can be more fun than those other mortals. Hee, hee. Show me your little guns, mortals. Show me how you fight."**

The man began to gasp as his windpipe was being crushed. He scratched at the hands holding him, trying to be free. Slowly, surely, the man's movements began to lessen and his limbs began to fall limply to his sides.

"**Ho? What a disappointment. Here I was expecting a good fight and instead I got a weakling. Too bad." **He throw the body to the side and walked forward.

"R-run!!!!!" The other men tried to flee, but an unseen force held them back.

"**Now, now. That's rude. Running away from a playmate. You need to be punished." **Slowly, all of the men met the same fate as the first, instead they were crushed by an unseen force.

Hinata sat frozen through it all, afraid to move. It was like before, only this time with strangers. Her family, murdered by mobsters right in front of her eyes. Killed like beasts with no respect at all.

Tears leaked from her eyes even as the monster turned to face her. _'No. Not again. Not this again!"_

"**Well, well. Who do we have here?"** the monster advanced towards her. **"Such a pretty lady, here out alone." **He grinned with dark promises in his eyes. **"Heh. I needed something to do anyways, since that bastard insists on hiding."**

"What do you mean 'hiding'? You're the one who insists on having fun before coming to find me. Even when I'm right in front of you."

"**Nani? Ah!"**

Fire surrounded them in a circle, with someone else in the only escape route. The flames rose in a pattern, the figure resembling tails.

Hinata's eyes widened as she recognized him as the boy from the café. The slightly long blonde hair that framed his strong features, his blue eyes blazing with light from the fires. He still wore the outfit from before, though it was a bit dirtied.

"**Ho? Hee hee heee!! At last, you've come, Subject 9!"**

'_Subject 9?' _Hinata repeated, staring at the handsome boy that startled her to dropping the drinks in the first place.

"So. You've already know my name. Why don't you tell me yours?" the boy asked.

"**It's Prototype Chi, Choji!" **

"Really? Then you're name matches your fat body then, ne?" the boy smiled.

The man started, his eyes blazing in fury. **"W-What did you call me?"** he demanded.

"It's amazing how you've managed to be undetected for so long, especially with that tub of lard your carrying."

"**RrrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **The earth shook with the man's rage. **"That's it! I don't care what that pussy Director says. You're dead!" **He rushed forward, steaming with anger.

The boy seemed unfazed by the man's fury, didn't even try to move. The flames reached out and surrounded the burly man, who screamed out in pain.

"**What the fuck is this? How can you do such a thing?" **he demanded as his flesh began to melt. **"You're a monster!!!"**

"And you're fat," the boy answered and the man's head suddenly was lopped off.

Hinata watched the scene play before her, shivering with fear and dread. It was getting unbearably hot in that circle of fire, but she was afraid that if she moved, she too will be melted.

"Oi."

She turned to face the boy who walked towards her with calm, even strides. He bend down to face her. "You okay, girl?" he asked.

Hazily, she noticed the fire beginning to fade away. In fact, everything was fading away.

Hinata gave one smile and fainted in the demon's lap.

…………………………..

"We've lost all communication on Prototype Chi. He's finished, Director," reported the scientist who was the prototype's caretaker.

Director Yakushi fumed but tried not to make it too visible to his peers. "Well, he wasn't needed anyway," he responded. "Prepare the next Prototype. But make it a female this time."

"Hai, Director." The scientist began to run through fires, trying to find a match that might actually win in a fight against such a powerful subject like Subject 9. "Ah! Here it is. And she's pretty so she might have an advantage against him," she said as she pulled up the file.

'_Hmm… Prototype Nana, "Sakura." Well she's pretty enough. Let's see if you can handle teenage hormones, Kyuubi-san.'_

He smiled, giving his approval. "Send her in then. And make sure she has everything she needs. Subject 9 is not to be let free. Understand, Doctor."

"Yes, Director. I understand."

**A/N: And another chapter done! I hope you liked the ironic twist I added. No one probably would have guessed that it was sweet old Choji running around killing people. Oh well. Hope everyone liked it. Also, I promise to explain Hinata's situation in later chapters. So please be patient my fellow readers! Later!**


	5. The Hyuuga

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or Elfen Lied.**

Chain Five : The Hyuuga

_Don't go to sleep. Don't believe in others. Don't care for no one._

It had begun to rain again. The water fell hard this time, a weak equivalent to hail.

**Damn it, brat! Didn't I tell you to stay out of the rain?**

The boy didn't answer. He was too busy looking at the woman he'd just saved., taking in her features. She was actually very pretty when she wasn't cowering like a frightened creature. Creamy white skin that looked soft to touch, long blue-black hair that framed her face. Her eyes were a bit strange, an opal color that was colorless when she had them opened..

How does such a color exist?

"What should I do with her?" he asked out loud, as the outpour came down.

**How the fuck should I know? I don't give a damn about females unless you're gonna fuck them.**

_Like I know what that type of fuck means?_

**Fine. I'll give you the insight when you sleep tonight. In the meantime, what the hell are you going to do with this female?**

That was the question: What was he going to do with this girl?

………………………………...

_Ding-dong! Ding-dong! Ding-dong!_

**BAM! BAM! BAM!**

"Coming, coming. Just don't break the damn thing," Kakashi muttered as he walked towards the-

_**CRACK!**_

-hole in the wall.

"Damn it! I said don't break the damn door!"

"You should try to get to the door faster then," the boy grunted, as though he was bearing some weight.

"Huh? Naruto? Why didn't you use your ke- Nani!"

Raising an eyebrow, the boy motioned to the girl. "That's why. My tails cant go inside my pockets without ripping them. I don't want you to cry over them, since you seem so proud of them."

The man didn't answer to the subject's annoyance. "What is wrong with you? A storyline in that book of yours didn't go the way you think it should? Why wont you answer?"

…..

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU HAVE A GIRL WITH YOU?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

………………………………...

_There was something wrong. She could feel it in the air. There wasn't anything right with that man. _

"_Please, F-Father. Take that man away from here!" she pleaded with the stern man. _

"_Hinata!" His opal eyes stared down coldly at her. "Do not bring any more shame to this family!"_

**Flames surrounded her.**

"_Sorry Hiashi-sama," apologized the man, the same man she had been suspicious of._

"_Why are you doing this? Why have you betrayed us this way?" he father demanded._

_He didn't answer further; just raised his gun. And fired._

"_**Otou-san!"**_

_Everyone dying, all of her family. She sat paralyzed with fear, surrounded by bodies and blood. _

_Coming forward, gun raised. Ready to kill her._

**A boy stood amidst the flames, staring at her coldly.**

"_**Die."**_

**BANG!**

"Otou-san!" Hinata rose from the bed in a fright, still in the grip of her nightmare.

Warm hands gently held her as she tried to get a grip on her emotions and memories.

"There, there. It's all over. You're safe now."

Once she was calm, Hinata looked up to see a familiar masked man smiling down at her.

"Ohayo, koi-san. How are you feeling?"

There wasn't any time to think things clearly. She screamed and struggled and tried to flee the bed. Why was she doing there? What happened last night? The memories rushed in her mind and she screamed some more.

God, what if that boy had taken her prisoner? And this man was his partner? But he looked so innocent. How could a boy be like that?

And why hadn't her senses warned her?

"Please, koi. Calm down. You're perfectly safe now. We're your friends, not enemies," the man tried to reason with her. Finally he sighed in defeat, "You see, Naruto? That's why I don't bring chicks home. I leave them to the police. I just cant understand how a bio-killer don't know what to do with a woman? And here I thought I've seen everything this world has to offer."

_Naruto? _Hinata quieted as she noticed for the first time the silent figure sitting at the foot of the bed she laid in. He wore different clothing now, a black turtleneck sweater with blue jeans. He had the same orange hoodie covering him like a blanket as he stared down at her with those remarkable eyes.

Blue, so deep a color and soulful. They were beautiful, unnatural, that put her own eyes to shame. Yet they somewhat dulled with that dead look they possessed, as though he was a sinner doomed to Hell.

"What did you want me to do? Kill her, instead?" the blunt question made her insides run cold, despite what she thought about his eyes.

"Iie. That would bring too much attention to you. The police probably already has orders to be on the lookout of someone like you. Which is why it would have been better for you to leave her there!!"

The boy raised an eyebrow as he smiled slyly. "In the middle of the street?" he asked.

"You know damn well what I mean. That power of yours would have told you as much!" snapped the man.

"Ano.." Hinata tried to say but was interrupted by the boy's response.

"Not exactly. Kyuubi wanted me to play out every scene within those books of yours. Icha Icha Paradise, I think he called it."

Blood rushed to her face as Hinata heard the words. Of course. Who hasn't heard of the best-selling porno novel these days? That book was sought for release more than drugs. Though that sort of solved the country's problem of drug lords, new covens were made for the most bizarre things like these books. And while people were killing each other for them, the author resides quietly on who knows where, enjoying his millions.

"Nani! I've never knew that the Nine-Tails was such a horny bastard," muttered the man in thought. "But that still doesn't excuse your actions! Even if she is hot and has big breasts like the high class doctor Tsunade."

Her face was fuming with smoke, she was sure of it.

Hinata tried once more to gain their attention. "Ano, where am I?"

The two men then looked at her, making her feel even more self-conscious when she noticed that she was wearing nothing but a white T-shirt. Someone had taken off her clothes!

"You're at my apartment for the time being. You were in a real mess. I am Hatake Kakashi and you can just call that hentai Naruto," the man introduced themselves.

Naruto scoffed at the comment. "Says the greatest hentai himself."

Kakashi growled in obvious anger before changing his mood to ask her, "And what is your name, fair koi?"

Hinata fiddled with her fingers as she answered, "Hyu-Yamanaka Hinata."

If they noticed her slip, they didn't comment on it.

"Tell me, Hinata-san. What do you remember about last night?" Kakashi asked her.

Hinata didn't know how to answer so she chose to be honest. "I was walking home from work when I got captured by the same man who I dropped drinks on earlier that day. He turned out to be…someone from my past who wanted to hurt me. He had his friends bound and gag me but then the car was being crushed and split into two. This heavy man appeared wearing strange armor and started killing the men one by one. He then was about to …." She swallowed at just how close she was to being deflowered.

Kakashi nodded in understanding. "Go on."

"Then flames burst out and you appeared," she pointed to Naruto who gave no comment. "The man charged you but he burst into flames without even coming near you. Then I….I guess I fainted. I have no idea what happened next."

The older man looked at his charge who shrugged. "I knew he was looking for me. I knew for a while. But I didn't tell you until I made sure it was me he was after," Naruto explained.

"It's too late for me to have someone looking after me, Naruto," Kakashi responded.

"No one is safe in this corrupt world. Not even me. But this is my fight and if there's a chance to keep people away from it, I will use it."

He shook his head in bewilderment. "What have they done to you, kid?" 

"Don't you already know?"

Hinata was confused by the sudden melancholy mood. "Ano, what was that man who attack me? What are you?"

"Are you going to repeat this to someone else?" 

"Eh?" She was taken back by the sudden question.

"I believe you know of secret organizations within our country, ne, Hyuuga-san?"

Hinata gasped. "How did you know?" she demanded.

Kakashi tapped his finger lightly against her right eye. "The Hyuuga family are most famous for their unnatural coloring and eyes. Though they have been dead for nearly ten years, I know one when I see one. Am I right, Hinata? Besides, you made a mistake earlier and nearly said your real name."

Shamed at her mistake, Hinata lowered her head. "Hai," she answered. "It's true. I do know about secret organizations. Which is why I was place under the Witness Protection Program when I was seven. But I don't know much about them besides that they exist! That's all, I swear!"

"Yet it is enough to target your life," replied Naruto. "I'm surprised, though, that you managed to escape from their notice for ten years. You must be incredibly lucky."

She winced, for she heard cold mockery in his voice.

He stood up and went to the door. "I'm going to sleep for a while."

"Be on your guard, Naruto. Who knows which prototype they'll send next," Kakashi warned.

Looking back, Naruto answered ominously, "I know. I lived with them all my life. I know who they'll send. Who he'll send. Something that'll be fucked up for me, like before." He closed the door quietly.

"Ano sa…" Hinata whispered.

Shaking his head, Kakashi gave a smile. "Don't mind him. He's just PMS-ing." Then he became serious. "Hinata-san, you understand the importance of keeping secrets, correct?"

She nodded her head. "Hai, I do."

"Good. Now listen closely, for I'm going to tell you a story."

………………………………...

The metal doors opened and the man walked in. His eyes narrowed in disgust at the man in front of him but forced himself to shake his hand and smile pleasantly.

"It's been a long time, Director Kazuma. It's nice to see you out of your shell," Director Yakushi greeted mockingly, his eyes glinting in the knowledge of what he had done.

"Long indeed," agreed the blonde Director. _'But not long enough…'_

"Prototype Chi proved to be a failure in capturing Subject 9. The General was most displeased."

He shrugged. "I warned you about letting him loose early before the nanos settled fully within his body. He was merely too young to be set loose."

"As are all of them?"

"Not all but some. Prototype Kaji still needs to learn some independence while Prototype Nana has finally learn some self-control. Do you have any one in mind to be next for slaughter?"

Director Yakushi sneered. "Don't flatter yourself. He may be the best subject we have, but he still has a weakness. Send in Prototype Nana to do the job. And make sure she knows how to seduce a man before she goes."

The other Director raised an eyebrow. "Do you actually think he'll fall for such a trick?" he asked.

"Well of course. It is said that some things just _runs _in the family-"

**SMACK!**

Yakushi collapsed to the floor, sporting a bloodied mouth and bruised cheek. His glasses were strewn across his face, nearly broken. His black eyes glared blurrily at the man in front of him, who cracked his knuckles.

But he knew better, had known the secret that he kept.

And soon, once he acquired the proper evidence, he'll be put into hell.

"It'll do you a lot good to keep your mouth shut, you son of a bitch." Director Kazuma growled. "Who knows who might do you in."

Turning, his coat twirling after him, the Director left the humiliated man on the floor and walked through a hallway that led to a special Sector with the facility. He raised his hand to the lock for scanning and soon the door opened for him.

"Director Kazuma!" his assistant rose from his seat, surprise evident in his every move and feature.

"How is she?" he asked quietly, moving forward while taking off his lab coat to reveal a black business suit underneath.

"Recovering from the recent experiment. She's a bit delirious at the moment, but will be fine in the next hours of treatment," the dark haired man reported. He added, "She's been asking for you for a while now."

"Really?" Kazuma smiled softly, a deep sadness coating the blue of his eyes. "Well, open the hatch for me then."

"Yes sir."

A specialized door creaked open and the Director stepped inside to a familiar sight.

Chained to the wall, a female figure laid naked and covered in blood. She had her eyes closed as though in sleep but as he stepped closer, she opened them to reveal bright emeralds.

At the sight of him, her eyes brighten with happiness and she leaned forward eagerly for his touch.

"Pa..pa…"

He smiled. "Good morning, Sakura."

………………………………..

**It's going to rain again, gaki.**

_What, it's not brat anymore?_

The voice sniffed but continued. **What do you think that man is going to tell the girl?**

_It doesn't matter. She's involved now. That fattie probably had a wire on him for the bastards at the lab to see. _

**Riiight. Like you don't care.**

_I don't. They took whatever feeling I had that made me human. It's all gone now._

A sliding door opening interrupt their conversation. The boy turned to regard Kakashi in slight annoyance, but also in curiosity as to what he told Hinata.

The man was smiling, not a good sign at all. He gave a wave and said, "Ohayo, Naruto-kun. How was your nap?"

"The usual," he responded. "I could hear the others within that place. Could still hear the screams."

"Huh. That's too bad." Walking to the rail, Kakashi looked out towards the city they'd currently called home. "I told the little missy the same story I told you."

"You're a fool."

"Maybe but she's involved now. Better not to leave her in the dark."

"Hn." Naruto looked inside the apartment to see the girl they spoke out speaking into a device that rung called a telephone, if he remembered correctly. She looked beautiful in that lighting-

Stop it, he told himself. You cant think that, not in this life.

**That doesn't mean you cant fuck her.**

_Shut up. I wont do that to her. Or to any woman. I will never do that to anyone._

**That what you say now, but later…**

_Shut up!_

"Ne, Naruto-kun."

He turned to face Kakashi.

"Why did you bring her here?"

The boy shrugged. "You would have gotten mad if I let her there to rot."

"Since when do you care about what I think?" Kakashi grinned. "What brought about this change of heart?"

Naruto looked once more to sky before going inside without a word.

"Oi! Why don't you answer before leaving?"

"Because I have nothing to say."

"….Arigatou, Ino. Hai, I will be back soon, I promise. Bye." Hinata put back the phone into its receiver and turned. She gasped at the sight of Naruto standing there, staring at her intently.

"Ano, Naruto-san…. Is there something you need?"

As quietly as he came, Naruto merely turned around and went inside the bathroom.

"I desire a cherry blossom," was all he said.

And left one very confused girl.

………………………………...

"Sakura, I need you to track down someone down for me."

The girl looked up in confusion at the man she thought of as her papa. "I wont kill humans," she said. "I wont hurt them."

"Yes. That's correct. You don't hurt humans. But the one I'm sending you after is not a human. Rather, he's like you," Kazuma explained.

"Like me?" Sakura asked.

"No. Unlike you, he is in the BIJU series, so he might be a little superior than you. But if you can convince him to mate with you, he might return without you using force."

The Prototype cocked her head. "But why does he have to mate with me in order for him to return? Surely he wouldn't want to be away from his papa for long."

'_If only Kabuto was like a father to him, as I am to you…'_ Kazuma smiled at her naiveté. "It's not that simple, Sakura," he told her, patting her head. "You see, he hates his papa, so he left and that hurts me very bad. But if the two of you fight, you will surely be killed. Demo, if you can get pregnant with his child, then he will come back. For you see, Sakura, those in the BIJU series are able to reproduce with anyone they choose as their mate. They become protective of them and will do anything to ensure their happiness. That is the true power of the BIJU series."

"So if I bear his child…"

"He will return without causing trouble to anyone, human or otherwise. And that will make me very happy, Sakura, very happy indeed." _'Forgive me, my darling, for causing this Hell to come true.'_ "So will you do it?"

The girl looked down in thought. After a moment, she raised her head, her eyes blazing with determination and admiration.

"Hai. I will. To make Papa happy, I will do anything."

Kazuma bend his head so that his bangs shadowed his eyes. "That's good to hear, Sakura. Papa is very happy."

'_I'm sorry…'_

**A/N: Kyuubi cussed a lot in this one. Not too pleased about that. As always, reviews are welcomed.**


	6. The Cherry Blossom

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Elfen Lied. Song belongs to Eduard Morike**

Chain Six The Cherry Blossom

_Don't be afraid. It'll only hurt for a little while._

"Is this the place?" Kakashi asked as hi brought the vehicle closer to the house.

"H-hai," Hinata said. She smiled at the sight of the homely two story house with the brown thatched roof and white walls. Out in the front yard was filled with roses and all kinds of flowers.

"Alrighty then." Kakashi parked the car on the curb, then reached over the passenger seat where a boy laid.

"I'm awake," Naruto said and unbuckled his seatbelt. With such feline grace, he got up and went outside the car.

Kakashi sighed. "That boy is too touchy for his own good."

Hinata didn't replied but instead watched as Naruto stand by the gate. She shivered and remembered the story Kakashi had told her…

"_Since the broken times of World War II, there has been a new virus created from the nuclear bombs. In a secret alliance with the European nation, Japan's government captured those infested with the epidemic and put them into facilities. However, there were some who escaped and tried to live within the public. These were called BIJU, named for the type of a virus that gave the person a contract with the elements. Naruto is descendant from one of them, who was captured before he was even born."_

"_But then… His mother…" Hinata couldn't finish._

_Kakashi had seemed solemn about the fate of the woman. "Her fate hasn't been revealed, but his father was the one who sold his son to the Devil. For you see, the BIJU is capable of having children with their chosen mate, allowing to pass on the sickness. The Japanese government didn't like the idea of having these bakemonos crawling around, so they set out a full scale manhunt for any one suspicious, punishing those who dared to hide them. And so, the so called 'monsters' were taken in for research. And soon, they have made the ultimate bio-weapon this nation has seen."_

"_Who is such a weapon?" she dared to ask._

"_Didn't I make it obvious?" Kakashi asked her almost playfully, yet with great pain within his visible eye. _

_She shook her head no._

"_It's Naruto."_

"Oi! Are you coming?"

She jumped at his sudden attention, flinching from the glare in his eyes. "H-hai," she answered, and got out the car as well. Grabbing her sweater, she lead the two men towards the front door, opening the gate to the path. Opening the door with her key, she called out, "Ino, I'm home."

"HINAAAA-CHAAN!!!!!" A figure of a woman flashed by and attached herself onto the smaller girl. "Oh my God! I was so worried about you! After what happened a day ago, I thought someone came to finish you off and-eh?" She finally noticed the two men behind her.

"Uh, hello miss-?" Kakashi tried to greet.

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HINATA, THERE ARE STRANGE MEN IN THE HOUSE!!" Without warning, she attacked them with a fluffy pillow.

Suddenly, she was held tightly by the arms by a teenage blonde boy. The closeness of their bodies, the way his face was near her own, brought a faint blush to her face.

"Naruto, let her go. She's not the enemy," Kakashi ordered.

Without a word, the boy let go.

"Ah, Ino-chan. This is Kakashi-san and Naruto-san," Hinata introduced lately. "They are the ones who gave me shelter for the past two days."

"Oh." Belatedly, Ino put down the pillow and look at the men closely. They were a suspicious looking lot and still gave her chills, but Hinata wasn't one to lie about anyone. So, instead, she gave a smile and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Ino. Sorry for the misunderstanding back there. I'm not used to Hinata bringing home men."

Said girl blushed and ducked her head. "Ino!"

The light blonde woman smiled and waved for them to go further inside the house. "Come in, come in! I'll put some tea on the stove. Any one in the mood for snacks?"

"Hai, that will be fine," Kakashi smiled. "Come on Naruto."

"Hinata, show our guests where the living room is," Ino ordered as she sped off to the kitchen.

"H-hai. Th-this way, if you w-will-" Slipping on the forgotten pillow on the floor, Hinata tumbled to the wooden floor. "Ah!" She held up her arms to try to ward off the worst of it.

In a flash, so fast that she didn't know what had happened, she was held back by an arm whose large hand was holding her breast. She blushed in shock and embarrassment as the owner pulled her back upright properly onto her feet, coping a healthy feel of her bosom.

She was let go and she turned to see a very nonchalant Naruto bending down to pick up the offending pillow. Then, as thought nothing had happened and he hadn't just felt her breast, he handed it to her and she had no choice but to take it.

"Next time, watch where you're going," Naruto said quietly and walked forward, leaving a blushing Hinata and a very amused Kakashi behind.

………………………………...

"Eyahh!! This dress is so kawaii, Papa!" the pink haired girl squealed as she twirled around in her new dress. It was very fashionable with blossoms engraved in the red material. Very much like a school girl's dress.

Watching the Prototype act like a carefree child, brought an unwanted memories to his mind. But Kazuma forced them down as he smiled at the girl trying out the red dress he'd brought her.

"You like it?"

"Like it? I love it! Thank you, Papa!" Sakura looked as though she was going to hug him, but instead bowed respectfully. "Thank you for your kind gift. I've always wanted to wear an attire."

Grimacing, he remembered that not all of the experimentations at the facility were clothed. Only those of the ANBU series were to mingle and act like civilians while carrying out their assassinations. Feeling the unholy emotion of guilt rise, Kazuma squashed it before it reached her eyes.

"Now Sakura, once we get to Tokyo, I want you to send out bits of your aura," he instructed her.

"But what for? You told me never to do that, Papa," Sakura asked in confusion.

"Yes, but back then, we didn't need for you to find someone, now did we?" Kazuma patted her on the head fondly, still wearing his gentlemen's smile. It dimmed when he felt the crisp forms of leaves that grew in her hair. He hoped some people will just think of it as a hair accessory.

"Hai. But what is his name? I don't think calling him 'Subject 9' sounds too friendly," she pointed out innocently.

The name the boy's mother gave him rose to his lips in an answer. He swallowed it.

Bending his head in a now familiar movement to have his bangs cover his eyes, Kazuma responded instead, though a bit stiffly, "Kyuubi. Call his Kyuubi."

………………………………...

Hinata moaned with exhaustion. After the three hour visit, Kakashi and Naruto had left with Kakashi promising her that she would see them soon. Naruto, however, had ignored her throughout the visit, keeping his eyes anywhere but her.

The reminder of her rescue still brought a flush to her face. Though highly inappropriate and embarrassing, she couldn't help but noticed how strong his hand had felt, how pleasurable his touch…

"Hinata! Can you wait on table three? That'll be the last one. Then you can go home," her boss instructed.

"Hai!" Banishing those thoughts from her mind, Hinata went to greet the customer with a smile on her face, notebook and pen ready. "Hi, welcome to the Hidden Leaf Café. May I take your order?"

"Give me the same as last time, Hinata."

The cool voice made her look closely at the customer and she gasped, nearly dropping her notebook. "N-Naruto-san?" she squeaked and a fresh blush crept on her face.

"Hey," he waved solemnly. This time, he wore a baseball cap with a logo that read 'Suna Raccoons'. He discarded the hoodie and changed it with a loose-fitting turtleneck sweater, the black color bringing out the blue of his eyes. He wore worn jeans with blue fabric faded and dull and wore plain black sneakers. The outfit complimented his well-formed body and that just heated her face more.

"H-hello, Naruto-san. W-where's K-Kakashi-san?" she asked as she noticed the opposite seat was empty.

"Who knows?" he shrugged indifferently. "The bastard just drop me off here and gave me this." He showed her a roll of hundreds that made Hinata's eyes widened. "Told me to check on you and get something to eat. Might as well. Hinata, what's wrong? You look flush."

"N-nothing," she answered. "I-I'll get your food ready." She turned to go.

"Hinata."

Hinata turned to face the boy once again. "Y-yes?'

"I would like you to join me, if you have time," he asked quietly, not quite looking at her.

Hinata blinked as she took in his posture. He seemed flustered and uncomfortable with the request and suddenly she realized that he, too, had been affected by the caress this afternoon.

Nodding, she agreed. "Yes, of course. J-just let me p-put in you o-order." She then turned to go to the kitchen.

………………………………...

**One of them is here, with us in this place.**

_I know. But is it friend or foe?_

The boy glanced up to see a very suspicious looking man sitting in the back corners of the café. He had shoulder length gray hair, nearly the same color of Kakashi's if not lighter. Green eyes flickered across the page of the newspaper, the undersides coated with red eyeliner. He looked sickly and pale, but there was no denying the power within that body.

He wore a gray kimono that fell loose about his body, showing well built proportions. Though he acted casual - reading the current events and sipping his coffee from a white mug - there was no mistaking that aura, no matter how hidden, that radiated about him. And also, there was the fact he was indirectly watching him.

The boy raised his mental barriers. It was an involuntary action, since the subject was never placed in a battle using sorely his psychic abilities on his opponents. He was taught only to aim using the disembodied tails with quick and sharp strikes, using stealth and secrecy.

The man looked up and eyed the younger man, an amused smile quirking his lips upward.

_Is he friend or foe? _he demanded once again, feeling uneasy and vulnerable under those knowing green eyes.

The voice stayed quiet and the boy saw rather than felt a red hand reached towards the man. He started, for he never knew that the voice, too, commanded his powers.

As if reading his thoughts, the voice replied, **I can only use our power in a situation as the one before us. To see if this other is a friend, or foe.**

_How can you?_

**If my power is repelled, he is a foe. However, if our power intertwine, then he is an ally. Let's hope, for we need more of our kind on our side.**

_Then…he is like me? Another BIJU? I was not the only one who escaped from there._

The voice only said one word. **Perhaps.**

………………………………...

"Papa, what is that?" Sakura asked of the cluster of buildings below the helicopter.

"That is the city, Tokyo," Kazuma replied. "That is where we believe Kyuubi-san is to be hiding."

"Oh. I see." The Prototype narrowed her eyes, her face drawn in determination. _'Almost there. I will capture you, Kyuubi-san. Just you wait!'_

………………………………...

"Here you go, Naruto-san." Hinata placed a plate filled with steak and a side platter of rice and beans and bits of vegetables on the table. She also placed a well made cup of coffee in front table.

"Arigatou, Hinata-san," he thanked her. But his eyes were deadlocked on a shadow sitting in the corner. She turned but saw a young gray haired handsome man standing up from his seat, leaving a well paid check behind. He gave one glance to Naruto and said, "We'll meet again, _friend._"

"Un," Naruto replied, glaring.

"Well, ja ne." He turned and left the café, leaving as though he had no notice of the way Naruto looked at him as though he wanted to murder him.

"_Naruto is the bio-weapon that will help shape Japan's future."_

"A-ano," Hinata became uncomfortable with the tense silence.

"Betsuni." Naruto waved for Hinata to seat. "He is not important. Sit down."

"H-hai," Hinata did what he asked and sat down opposite of him. She kept her hands in her lap, waiting for him to start talking. Or maybe he was waiting for her to speak?"

"Hinata, I wanted to apologize."

"Eh?" the girl blushed at the blunt comment.

Standing up, Naruto gave a well practiced bow. "I apologize. I didn't mean to catch you in that manner. But it happed too fast and I wasn't …. thinking. I wont make another rude gesture, I promise, Hinata-sama. Please find it to forgive me."

"A-ano!" Hinata waved at his formality, confused beyond belief. "I-it was an accident!" she protested. "I-I completely the n-necessary of it. B-besides, t-thanks to you, I d-didn't have a-any bruises to in-interfere with my w-work." She smiled warmly at him. She reached over and tugged at his shirt. "S-so please. Sit down and e-enjoy your meal, Naruto-san."

He allowed her tug to seat him and bowed his head in thanks. "Arigatou, Hinata-sama. You're too kind."

"Ano, c-could you please n-not call me th-that?" she asked of him.

His eyes widened in recognition, though at what, the woman could not say. The blue darkened and a pain crept into his eyes, though he struggled to let it show.

"What would you like me to call you then?" he asked stiffly, not meeting her gaze.

"Hinata, l-like you always called me." She tried to smile. "I've never did like the honorifics," she admitted.

Naruto looked shocked for a while, before breaking out in a genuine smile. Her breath hitched at how handsome he was, fueled more by the beauty of his smile.

She then noticed that this was his first smile, for she never seen him quirk his lips for anything than a scowl or a smirk.

And she found that she liked it, this smile she was allowed to see before anyone. Liked it very much.

"Thank you, Hinata."

………………………………...

The rain began to fall once more as the two began to walk their way homes. Naruto, however, decided to talk Hinata to her respective home, then return to the apartments. But there was something in the air. Something….ominous.

"_At night in the village the watchman cried "Elf!"  
A very small elf was asleep in the wood -  
just at eleven! -  
And he thinks that the nightingale  
must have called him by name from the valley,  
or Silpelit might have sent for him."_

Naruto stopped, tensing and clenching his fists as the song that went through his mind.

"N-Naruto-san?" Hinata turned back to look at him, wondering at his sudden stillness.

Without a word, he turned back, walking in a direction known only to him. Having no choice, she ran to keep up with his long strides. His walk was determined, and a bit angry, so angry that she can feel it come off in waves.

"Hinata, whatever happens, stay close to me," he ordered as he grabbed her arm, pulling close to him.

"_So the elf rubs his eyes,  
comes out of his snail-shell house,  
and is like a drunken man,  
his nap was not finished;  
and he hobbles down, tip tap,  
through the hazel wood into the valley,  
slips right up to the wall;  
there sits the glow-worm, light on light."_

"N-nani? What is g-going on?" she asked fearfully. "What is that song?"

"You remember what Kakashi told you?" he suddenly demanded.

"Wha-?"

"Do you remember what Kakashi told you?" he demanded again, sounding a bit…urgent in knowing if she did.

"H-hai," she answered.

"Then stay close to me. No matter how much they hurt me, I wont let them touch you." He looked back at her, a strange glassed look in his eyes, his face drawn in an unreadable expression.

"**I swear it."**

………………………………...

**They will start the procession. Whether it is a battle or a mating, I cannot say.**

The gray haired man looked before the approaching blonde _BIJU_ and his friend. Then he turned around and looked to where a pink haired Prototype stood singing. Another blonde man, an almost identical, but older version of the _BIJU_, stood hiding within the shadows of a nearby cherry blossom tree.

He frowned as he recognized the man, known him to be the one to betray his entire family, including his own.

"Are you here to betray your child once more, Kazuma-san? Or are you here to settle what happened sixteen years ago, with the Hyuuga clan?" he asked out. Then, as he looked towards the clouded sky, he added, "Ne, we shall found out for sure, Yonbi."

………………………………...

_"What are those bright windows?  
There must be a wedding inside;  
the little people are sitting at the feast,  
and dancing about in the ballroom.  
So I'll just take a peep in!"_

Shame! he hits his head on hard stone!  
Well, elf, had enough, have you?  
Cuckoo! Cuckoo!"

As she reached the end of her song, Sakura gave one last burst of her aura. When she felt someone, no, someones, approach, she smiled with satisfaction and excitement. Gleefully, she turned to the man hiding within the shadows.

"He's coming, Papa. I can feel his fires reaching for me," she told the man happily, waiting for his approval.

Instead, the man glared at her, making her flinch in horror and despair.

"Did I….do something wrong, Papa?" she asked fearfully.

Realizing his mistake, Kazuma quickly turned his glare in to a small, rather forced smile. "No, you didn't, Sakura-san," he assured. "Rather, I'm afraid that there is someone else, who heard your song."

**A/N: So, this chapter gave me a bit trouble. I have to restart it because it wasn't going the way i had wanted. Like the original didn't even mention the story which Kakashi told Hinata. So personally, I like the way it came out. And yes, there was another person who escaped from the facility. But everyone (except for Kazuma, obviously) thought he died from an incurable disease. Sounds like anyone familiar? Also, I made this person the holder of the four tails, since in order to be in the BIJU series, he had to hold someone. And the four tails just sounded perfect for some reason. Questions and reviews are welcome and I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. Bye bye!**


	7. The Other Escapee

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Elfen Lied.**

Chain Seven The Other Escapee

_Live within the night, hide during the day. Maybe you'll live longer that way._

"N-Naruto-san?" Hinata asked fearfully as the trees surrounded them suddenly grew larger and more ominous by the minute. The fact they all grow cherry blossoms didn't diminished the fact that these trees looked threatening.

"Stay as close to me as you can. Whatever you hear, don't leave my side," Naruto ordered once again and covered her waist with his arm.

She blushed at the close contact. "H-hai," she promised.

"Uerukamu, Kyuubi-san," a sweet female's voice sounded all around them. "How do you like my domain?"

'_Kyuubi-san?' _Hinata repeated.

Naruto's eyes narrowed, and his hand on her hip began to burn. "First a damn fat ass, now a nature freak. When will they ever stop?" he growled with disgust.

"Am I that horrible looking, Kyuubi-san?"

A pink haired woman stood before them in a cherry red dress. Hinata gasped at her beauty, at her long bouncy hair, her glowing emerald eyes and smooth tan skin. Her dress clung to her curvy figure, and on her feet were green sandals.

She was absolutely the most gorgeous woman she'd ever seen, even in magazines and movies.

The woman walked forward and laid her hand upon Naruto's cheek. "Mai, Kyuubi-san, you're must handsomer than the pictures," she whispered in amazement, stroking the curve.

Naruto slapped her hand away in a forcible motion, nearly yanking her arm in the process. "Don't touch me, mesuninu," the boy snapped. "My name is not Kyuubi. It's Naruto."

The woman looked shocked. "Who gave you that horrible name? Was it that woman behind you?" She glared at Hinata, who quivered under her icy stare.

Naruto stood closer to shield her with her body. "No. Last time I check, it was Kakashi who called me by that name."

"K-kakashi?" the woman repeated.

"Just a meaningless person you need to ignore." Flames reached forward and grabbed towards the girl, who leapt away in fear.

"Wh-what are you doing? Don't you know why I'm here?" she demanded.

"Yes. You're here to take me back, aren't you? Well, go back, because unless you do, I will kill you." Flames burned the trees and broke the trees from their trunks.

"Ah!!!" The woman shielded herself and cried out in pain. "Stop it! Stop killing my friends!"

"Naruto-kun, stop it!" Hinata gripped at his shirt and pulled it fiercely. "Stop it!"

Naruto glance at her, an animalistic look in his eyes. _'He is not normal,' _Hinata realized with dread. _'He is not himself. Killing,,,, killing one of his own, is the only way to control the monster inside him. To keep from destroying this world."_

………………………………...

"So, it has began," Kazuma whispered, watching the fires eat at the plants.

"Yes, and I'm afraid there wont be stopping him, sir," Kakashi appeared behind him. "The rain has been disrupting the harmony he had with fire and the Kyuubi."

"What?" the blonde Director turned to regard the silver haired man. "The Kyuubi should be stronger to manage a little rain."

"It could be that it's the mating season," Kakashi pointed out. "Is that why you brought Sakura? For him to fuck?"

"Maybe," Kazuma replied. He looked to the man he had raised, from the boy he took in to replace his son. Though older and with much more experience, Hatake Kakashi was lucky not to be made a pawn of Kazuma's, for sometimes loyalty and undaunted obedience was inferior for the constant battle of wills this strength of his made.

However, for Naruto…..

His fate was sealed the moment at his birth, when Kazuma found the mark of the _BIJU_ on him.

"Sir?" Kakashi's words lured him from that memory.

"What is it?"

"If I may be so bold, why free Subject 9if you're just going to capture him again?" Kakashi asked.

Kazuma grew silent as his gaze went to the roof of a building, his eyes seeing the underneath of what's underneath. He closed his eyes and gave a self-loathing smile.

"Isn't it obvious, Kakashi? I'm going to have the General send all of his precious subjects to capture him, and make them watch as he kills them all, one by one," he replied in a sinister way, his voice utterly cold.

The man gasped in utter shock. "Y-you're going to destroy the virus through Naruto?!" he asked in utter disbelief.

"Yes. It's time to show that man that replicas are no match for the original," Kazuma answered and watched as his seed burn the flower girl that he had grown to care for with great pain within those hollow eyes…

………to have them widen to see another girl, a civilian, screaming for him to stop.

………………………………...

"Yamate, Naruto!" Hinata begged now, pulling forcibly at the boy's shirt so hard she thought it might rip. She didn't care, as long as it got him to stop. To stop burning the place. To stop burning that young woman. "Yamate, please…"

He looked at her as though he had just remembered that she was still there, by his side with his arm still draped over her waist. He then glanced towards the other girl, the Prototype who cried tree sap from her eyes and had bits of her smooth skin burn by his vicious flames.

"Why?" she sobbed. "Why are you hurting me? What did I do wrong?"

"Please, Naruto-san. Please stop. Don't kill her…"

The subject realized that the normally stuttering girl was crying her pleas in a clear voice. Liquid pour down her cheeks, her pale eyes wide and full of anxiety and fear.

He didn't like to see those damning emotions within her eyes, but was forced to ask, "Naze? If I don't kill her now, she'll come after me later. And who knows how many she'll kill in her search for me. Better to be rid of her first, ne?"

Hinata didn't answer. Instead, to prove her desire further, for him to stop this murder, she left his side and went in front of the crying girl.

"N-nani?" Naruto's eyes widened with shock and confusion.

"Let her go, Naruto-san," she said quietly. "Or you'll have to kill me as well. Because I'm not moving."

He looked her with great confusion. "Why do you care?" he demanded softly.

"I don't care about her," Hinata admitted. "But I care about you, Naruto-san! If she's really here to kill people, I don't want you to stoop down to her level!"

He stepped back. _Their level?_

**When in Rome, do as Romans do.**

_If that what I've been doing?_

**I'm afraid its what you were raised to do. Fight and kill your own kind, for pathetic humans are the more superior race.**

Dropping to his knees, the subject clutched at his head, a horrified expression came to his face. _W-why didn't you tell me?_

**Would you have listen?**

No, he wouldn't. Instead, he would have believed that the voice was against him. That, if he shouldn't kill his own kind, who then shall he kill?

In total despair, he let out a scream.

………………………………...

"I see. This mission is a failure, in both ways." Kazuma stood from his place on the wall. "Kakashi?"

"Yes sir?"

"I shall be going back to the lab. Take Subject 9 and have him rest for a while," he ordered and began to walk away.

"And the girl?"

Without even looking back, he replied, "Do what you want. As of now, Prototype Nana has been killed by the subject."

"Understood, sir."

He glancing once more at the rooftop, Kazuma vanished within the night.

………………………………...

_**Darkness. Always in darkness. Why am I here? Even I don't know the answer.**_

_**I was born to madness, betrayed at birth by a father I've never met. Led inside into a hell that brought me pain. Only a reasoning voice kept me sane. **_

_**Sanity. What is sanity? What is madness? What makes the two so different? What makes me so different? **_

_**I am so tired. Tired of all of this. Maybe it is better to sleep for eternity. **_

_**But I cant. Because then the pain never goes away. It's who I am.**_

_**The pain of a killer.**_

_**And then, the storms in my mind will never subside, no matter how much I try to quell the clouds.**_

………………………………...

Naruto opened his eyes and laid there, watching the ceiling. His head ached, as though it were about to explode. He grabbed his head, willing the pain to dispersed.

**Pleasant dreams?**

_Shut up. _

**Sorry, gaki, but revelations can do that to you. If it weren't for me, you probably have gone insane. Because in the end, your mind is still human.**

_I don't feel human._

**Mai, it's in your nature.**

The opened and light crept inside the room. The boy hissed loudly and crouched away in a feral matter. A 'tsk' was heard from the doorway as the intruder came closer and sat down on the bed.

"Ne, Naruto-kun. Don't you think its too dark?" Kakashi asked good-naturedly.

"Turn off the light!" Naruto growled from under the covers.

The man laughed, but left the bed to close the door once more. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Like a bad day in Hell."

"Ouch. What you do? Burn yourself?" Kakashi wondered.

Reluctantly, the boy sat up in bed and asked, "Do you want to know it first hand?"

"Iie. No thanks. I'm still on vacation."

Sighing in obvious defeat, Naruto fell back down on the bed.

"Want a pain killer?" Kakashi asked.

Lazily, four tails brought eight empty bottles of painkillers. Kakashi eye expanded ten times its normal size at the bizarre notion of it all.

"As you can see, they don't work."

"You.. drank all… of them," Kakashi stammered, still having trouble processing the fact that the boy beside him just took four overdoses. And was still standing. "Damn," he said, shaking his head in disbelief. "That entity of yours must be something. Keeping you conscious much less alive. No wonder they want you back so badly."

Naruto blinked. "Your point?"

"Nothing. Forget that I even said anything."

"Then why did you come here," he demanded.

"To ask you when you're going to finish sulking and go see Hinata. She's worried, you know."

The subject's response was a turn in the bed, leaving his back to face the older man.

"Five days is a long time. I was so sure you'd forgiven her by now," Kakashi said quietly.

"What's to forgive? It was my own damn fault that I was becoming like that, like a monster." The boy gave a bitter laugh. "Maybe that bastard Director was right. Maybe I was born to kill."

"If you truly believe that bastard's words, then you're greater fool than I thought."

Naruto cringed, but did not reply, for he knew the bastard was right. "I'm not going to stop killing them. When they come, they'll be sent back in pieces," he said at last.

"There's no reason you shouldn't. You have every right to destroy the Prototypes, especially when they come from the General," Kakashi agreed.

"_I don't care about her," Hinata admitted. "But I care about you, Naruto-san! If she's really here to kill people, I don't want you to stoop down to her level!"_

A mere day ago, he would have thought his mission flawless. No doubt or regret would cloud his being, only happiness and pure pleasure. But now, those damning emotions now cloud his being.

Especially in a time when he needed to focus on his freedom.

"Ano, Kakashi-sama?" A girl appeared at the door.

"Ah, Sakura-chan! What is it?" Kakashi smiled warmly at the girl.

"This device keeps making noises," she said shyly, holding the telephone in both hands.

"Ah, that must be the school calling. Give it here, Sakura-chan. In the meantime, go put on a pot of tea for young Naruto here."

"Hai!" The girl left to do as she was told.

Naruto shot up in bed. "What the fuck is _she _doing here?!" he demanded.

"Well, no one said you're the only escapee I can care for," Kakashi said matter of fact. "In fact, you're only the second one I've cared for."

Remembering the man back at the café, he saw truth in those words. But also knew it was a story Kakashi will never tell him. No matter how much he begged.

"What's this about school?" he asked instead. "I thought you wouldn't let me in public unless you wanted me to leave. For good."

"Not for you. For Sakura-chan," Kakashi answered. "Now that the guys back at the facility thinks she's dead, then there's no need for her to hide. Besides, it's better to hide a tree in a forest than a private garden."

"But for how long will she be staying here?"

"Just as soon she can get back up on her feet. This world is cruel to the innocent, as you already know. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some last minute things to check up with the principal." He left the room, the phone to his ear. "Moshi moshi? Hai, it's…"

Leaning against the wall now, Naruto gave a haggard sigh.

_I don't know what to do anymore._

**Do as you always been doing. Do what you need to survive. Don't let a little human's words mess with your mind. No matter how truthful it may be. But maybe it's time to show a little peace towards the replicas. Come on, gaki, it's time to show the girl that her big brother isn't so bad.**

_You're just going in hopes of a free show, aren't you?_

**Aren't you a smart one?**

_You sick bastard._

**One and the same. I'm too evil to think civil, **_**human**_** thoughts, gaki. As you already know. But it's not too late for you. Kill your enemies, the ones who believe in the monsters of the facility. And do whatever necessary to show your point: we're not their toy anymore.**

_I suppose._

With that last argument done, the boy lumbered off the bed and staggered to the door. His headache was still strong and it was hard to even think straight, which might be the reason why Kyuubi's words had been odd. Slowly, he walked towards the kitchen where a teapot was wailing its readiness.

"Ah! Kyuubi-sama! Ohayo." Sakura, the pink haired Prototype he'd nearly killed. She wore a different outfit, a yellow sundress with a pink apron draped over it. Both looked worn and probably was courtesy of that cheap ass Kakashi. Then again, with a crappy apartment like his, he might not be able to afford new clothes for either of his charges.

"Mmm…" he greeted in reply and dropped into a chair. He watched as she gave a cup filled with steaming tea and a croissant to go with it. He raised an eyebrow. "Trying to kill me already? And it's not even noon."

Sakura blushed and stepped back a bit. "Ano, I didn't…"

"Relax. I just messing with you." Grabbing the bread, he took a bite. "Not bad. Organic?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Sakura asked proudly.

"Just a guess," he said, glancing at wheat growing in a pot near the window and the many dirtied pots and pans. "So you cooked breakfast then?"

"And lunch. But it's not ready yet," she replied.

"Huh?" He took a sip of the tea and found his headache gone.

"Did you like it?"

"Hn."

"Ano, Kyuubi-sama?" Sakura looked absolutely embarrassed.

"It's Naruto," he reminded her.

"Ah! Yes, of course. Um, Naruto-sama?"

"What?"

"I am sorry for trying to hurt you. But, you killed all those humans! And made Papa very sad."

"Who is this Papa person?" Naruto asked. "I've never heard of one of our own having their parents within the facility."

Sakura gave a happy smile. "Papa is my papa! Though, I don't know about our other people. Doesn't your papa take care of you?"

He gritted his teeth. "The one who cared for me… wasn't exactly family material. Now, just forget about it." Dropping the subject, he asked, "What's in the tea?"

"Oh! Just chamomile leaves and water and a bit of honey." She cocked her head, looking like an abused puppy eager to please her superiors. "Did you like it?"

"Made my headache go away, so I guess I could tolerate it." Drinking the last drop, he motioned with his cup. "May I have another?"

"Hai!! Of course." Sakura brought the teapot and happily poured the steaming liquid into the cup. "Would you like another croissant?"

"Sure."

As Sakura went to get the pastry, Kakashi came in, wearing his happy smile of doom on his face (or eye, rather).

"Good news, everyone, Sakura-chan is going to school!" he announced cheerfully.

"B-but I cant leave. You told me that Papa ordered me to stay with Naruto-sama and serve him," protested the girl.

"I'm not sure about serving him. Besides, Sakura-chan, Naruto is a\big man and cant take care of himself. There is no need to fawn over his needs," Kakashi explained. "Besides, school is just for seven hours for five days a week. If it really makes you feel better, you can take care of him afterwards."

"Hai!"

"Hey. Why are you talking about me like I'm not here? Who says I even want someone looking after me?" he demanded harshly.

"Um…" Sakura fiddled with her apron, feeling punished and miserable despite her recent cheer. "Gomen, Naruto-sama."

"Ah, it's alright, Sakura-chan. He's much more manageable in the evenings, more better to serve," Kakashi said.

"Don't make it sound so perverted, hentai," Naruto grumbled while stirring his tea with a finger. Sakura watched with fascination, for the tea was very hot and yet here he was, stirring with a bare finger with no ounce of pain or discomfort.

"Also," the man added, "Hinata-san comes to visit in the evenings or would have if mister grumpy over there had the decency to get up out of bed. Ah, I was hoping to see you smile at least once, Naruto-kun. I guess Hinata-san hasn't rubbed off on you yet." Kakashi dodged the hot tea and it collided with the wall instead. "Temper, temper. You do know that using your tails to throw things can make the plushiest object a lethal weapon?" 

Naruto got up from his chair and began to leave.

"Where are you going, Naruto-sama?" Sakura asked timidly, frightened by the display of anger, but also wondering if it was directly at her.

"Walk," was all he said before leaving the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

"A-ano," the poor girl whimpered. "Did I… do something… bad?"

Sighing, Kakashi shook his head, and went over to pat her on the shoulder in assurance. "No, you didn't, Sakura-chan," he said. "He's just mad that the whole world knows who his mate is, and is going to use her against him. Physically and mentally. And then, maybe then we'll see the true power of the BIJU virus." Smiling, he motioned for her to follow. "Come. Let's go shopping and forget all about mean Naruto-kun."

Looking at the door, still hesitant, Sakura complied. "Hai."

………………………………...

"Director, I am most displeased with you, yet most intrigued by the data you've collected. I would have never thought for the subject to accomplish so much in a mere week," the General said, a brooding figure sitting upon an oak chair.

Kazuma bowed. "I am glad that you are pleased, General, sir," he replied expectedly.

"I am happy to see that our experiments have paid off, but I'll be happier once we have Subject 9 back within our grasp!"

"I understand, General. May I suggest using an ANBU this time, sir? It would do us no good if the subject wipes out all of the Prototypes."

The General thought it over, but shook his head. "No. The ANBU series are killers, not retrievers. Subject 9 must be captures alive. A all costs. Send in another Prototype. We cant have this end the same way as the other incident. Understood?"

Kazuma bowed low, hiding the hatred within his eyes. "I understand, General."

………………………………...

The boy sat down upon some steps, watching the view of the great water. Despite being the Kyuubi's greatest hate, the water managed to calm his anger, this animalistic urge to kill everyone on this island. Then the next, then the next, then the next.

Until he annihilated the world.

He jumped, feeling a wave creep within his being, a knowing thought within his mind. He didn't turn to acknowledge him, just said one word aloud.

"You."

Behind him stood the BIJU from before. The aura radiated freely now, as though he felt no need to hide it anymore. He didn't move, didn't speak. Didn't do anything threatening to provoke the unstable BIJU. Just stood there, and stared.

"What do you want?" Naruto demanded and glanced back to meet the stare. "Why did you came here for?"

The man didn't answer. He continued to stare silently, with those knowing green eyes. Those eyes that saw everything, but gave absolutely nothing in return.

Sighing, the boy stood up and faced the man. "So, how do you want to do it?"

"Nani?" 

"You're obviously here for something. Possibly information or a fight. My guess is the latter." Readying himself, Naruto motioned him to start. "So let's get it over with."

"Why do you allow yourself to be controlled by them even when you are free of them?"

The question took him back, appalled yet confused. It had been spoken softly, quietly, yet he cold hear the scorn and disapproval beneath that calm voice.

"I'm afraid that you're mistaken," he replied in a snarling tone. "As long as those people live, I shall never be free."

The man took in this question without a flicker or a blink. Anything that might have told Naruto of the man's thoughts were concealed well.

He growled in frustration. "Is this your voice's work? Why cant I see what you're thinking!" he snapped.

"If you mean by voice your entity, then no. This is a human mastery over one's emotions. It's better to act like a human than be immediately singled out. Why do you think I stand before you now, a free man?"

"I don't know. Maybe because you aren't free!"

"You feel captured because you're not allowing yourself to look to the future," replied the man. "You torture yourself by keeping everyone away and find pleasure in killing those worse off than you, because for them, their pain is at an end."

"Stop making my actions sound like a righteous act!" Naruto yelled. "Killing is killing. I kill because I have to! No, I need to. I feel no pleasure in it! No pleasure, nothing! Just a necessary to survive."

"Do you?" he asked quietly. "Can you honestly say that in all the people you've killed, you've never experienced that buzz, that unearthly thrill of goodness running through your veins? If it's a necessary, why don't you go on a rampage and kill other humans instead? Well?"

Naruto didn't answer. Couldn't answer. The headache returned with a vengeance and it was all that he could not to scream with the pain. He clutched his head, grabbing tuffs of hair and pulling it.

Damn, why does his words make sense? The boy couldn't explain it. If he had just been killing to take people out of their misery, than why spare Sakura? She's miserable enough. Right?

**No gaki. ** This voice explained to him. **Unlike the rest of us, that replica has been given a gift. Whether or not he did sire her, she has had the honor of knowing a father. No matter how cruel that may be. This man makes sense, because he has Yonbi inside him. That old fool always did know how to read people. Trust him, gaki. At least him if no one else.**

_I cant trust him. I cant trust no one. It'll just hurt when they betray me, or used against me. This is my battle. No one will share the burden of my sins._

A flash of opal eyes, flowing blue-black hair. A kind smile.

"_Naruto-kun…"_

His eyes widened. _Hinata…_

A pale and thin hand grasped his shoulder, forcing him to look up and acknowledge the person. Softer, kinder green eyes looked down on him, a small smile curving the man's lips.

"It's seems as though you, too, have received a gift," he said knowingly. Then, the man tugged Naruto's arms in a chosen direction. "Come. Let me show you how to control the blood lust."

For once in his sixteen years of life, Subject 9 obeyed an order because he wanted to. For once, no force or threats, or pain was needed.

Kindness was really one's undoing.

………………………………...

"I'm leaving now, taishou," Hinata called out.

"Hai, Hinata-san. See you on Friday," the man said while cleaning up the preparation tables.

Hinata walked out the door and into the night. It had been a tiring day at work, with many rude costumers. Worse, she had been hit on by many men, most of them older than her. She shivered with disgust.

It had been five days since she last seen Naruto. He had pushed her away, and left. Kakashi had told her to go home and to forget about what had happened.

"_Don't worry about Naruto-kun, Hinata-san," _he had told her. _"He'll be fine."_

"_What about that girl?" _she asked.

He looked away for a moment, then gave her a forced smile. _"She'll be alright. Naruto may be a little cold towards her, but he'll soon warm up. After all, she's here for him."_

He wouldn't explain want he meant; instead, he took her home and left without another word. Except for a message on the answering machine, she would have thought them gone.

"_I'll try to make Naruto come and see you soon. Please be patient, Hinata-san. He's still mad, but it wont last long. I promise you."_

_Naruto-kun…_ She didn't know what she did to make him so angry. All she knew that she did right in stopping him from killing that girl. _I'm so sorry, but I cant let anyone kill again. _

"Where the hell are you taking me?"

She gasped, and looked out into the street. There, being pulled by someone, was a very grumpy Naruto. He wore a white shirt and blue faded jeans. His cap was missing, so his unruly blonde locks bounced in the air. He was pulled by a pale man in a gray kimono.

_It's that man from before._ She remembered. _Where is he taking him?_

There was two choices before her: follow him or go home. Looking at it logically, she was suppose to choose the latter. After all, it wasn't any of her business.

People always called her a logic person. However, it was time to do something beyond logic.

Making up her mind, she followed into the domain of monsters.

**A/N: Finally another chapter done. This took me a long time. Eleven pages. Damn. Anywho, I'll reveal who the other Escapee is in the next chapter. That is, if you guys haven't figured it out yet. Kazuma turne out to be a real bastard, leaving his own daughter behind, even though she's not really his. He should have been more resisting, ne? And about what he told the General, well you guys had to wait for the next one.**

**Japanese words used in this chapter : Uerukamu-welcome, Mai-my, Mesuinu-bitch, Naze-why, Moshi moshi -hello**


	8. The Concept of Mating

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Elfen Lied.**

Chain Eight The Concept about Mating

_Listen closely to what I have to say. In order to protect the one you love, your mate, in a safe way._

"_Kazuma…."_

_The blonde man watched as the massacre played before him, held still by an unknown force. How could this happen? He had hid it so well! His wife, his child… Where were they?_

"_You know you brought it upon yourself, Kazuma." A boy, a mere child, walk up towards him, carrying a severed head in his left hand._

_He gagged, recognizing the head of his elderly father. "Wh-where's my wife? Where is she?" he demanded, anger overpowering his fear._

_The boy stopped. Though unseen to a human, Kazuma saw clearly the tails that came towards him with such lightning speed. He took the blow, feeling that if he suffered a bit, the monster would not kill any more people._

_He crumbled to the floor, trembling with blood spewing from the corner of his mouth. The boy knelt in front of him, still holding his bloody trophy._

"_How could you, Kazuma? Betraying us like that. One might think you're actually human," the boy taunted, a sadistic smile on his face._

"_I am human," Kazuma spat. "Unlike you, I'm not a BIJU! I'm not a monster."_

_The boy's green eyes grew cold. "It's a shame. I was actually thinking of forgiving you. Too bad." He stood up, smiling still and throwing the head to the side. "Enjoy your like of Hell, Kazuma. Your wife has already cursed you to it and I plan to make her wish a reality!" Turning, he began to walk away._

"_Wait! Kimimaro! Stop! Please stop killing!"_

"_I shall never stop. You, a Kami in human form, has chosen my path for me. And I will never stop. I hope your wife enjoys the Afterlife better than you."_

_Kazuma grabbed his hair, pulling it painfully in despair. He screamed, then watched horrified by the flames it brought. No, it couldn't be. Kimimaro was wrong! He wasn't-he couldn't- _

"_Kazuma-sama!" A young woman with a dark shake of pink hair ran towards him, carrying a bundle. "Kazuma-sama, we cant find the missus! Oh God, you're hurt!"_

"_Never mind me, Rin!" he snapped, slapping her hand away. "Where is my child? Where is my son?"_

"_Here." Gently, with care, she gave him the sleeping baby._

_Quickly, he felt the boy's head, feeling for any protrusions growing out of his scalp. He smiled in relief, for he felt nothing but tuffs of blonde hair. "Thank God," he whispered and held his baby close. "Rin, go find an extra blanket. And have Kakashi and Obito search for my wife."_

"_Yes, Kazuma-sama." The woman, Rin, ran to complete her orders._

_Alone now, with dying embers behind them, Kazuma held his sleeping child tightly. "Kimimaro was wrong," he whispered strongly, trying to convince himself. "He's wrong. I'm not a-" His eyes widened when he saw through the flap of the blanket covering the babe, a swirl of markings carved into the skin._

"_No," he whispered, lightly tracing them. "It couldn't be."_

_But it wouldn't disappear; it was still there._

_The mark of a true BIJU._

Kazuma jumped in his seat, covered in a cold sweat. He calmed as he found himself in his office, not in the hellish mansion that marked the graves for many of his kinsmen. And his own. Now, with no choice but to become a dog with a tight collar around his neck, all because he was a fool to think he knew what was better for a friend.

_Kimimaro._

The name brought shivers to his spine as he looked at the old file made on the four-year-old child _BIJU. _At the time, he seemed to be the most powerful weapon the facility has ever encountered. But he attacked and killed humans without mercy, and forced his way out in a trail full of blood.

By then, his son was already born….

He sighed. If Kimimaro managed to survive this long, the boy would be twenty. Perhaps, it was for the best if he was given charge of the newest _BIJU._

Standing, Kazuma walked to a small cabinet where a short row of pictures sat. One had his beloved wife, heavily pregnant with their child. The other showed a pink haired girl, happy and showing off her brand new red dress. Small leaves grew out of the side of her head, forming a slight headband.

The last and third photo was a standard photo, one taken with the bowels of the lab. It showed a solemn faced blonde youth with dead blue eyes. There was no protrusions growing out of his head, but the mark had faded into a faint set of scars. He touched this photo, tracing the features. Then looking at the other, he smiled.

'_At least I managed to free the two of you. Even if it did take a coincidence.'_

"Director?" A black haired woman with distinctive red eyes appeared at the door. She wore the standard uniform for a Secretary, a suit shirt with a modest length skirt.

"Yes?" he called out, turning slightly from the pictures.

"Prototype Henbi is ready for transport.," she reported.

"Good. Sate, I'm entrusting the mission to you, Ms. Yuuhi," Kazuma told her. "Don't let me down."

The woman bowed, eyes blazing with determination. "Hai, Director. I wont let you down."

………………………………...

"What do you know about out kind, Naruto?" The pale man stopped as soon they hit the beach.

It was nighttime, with the full moon lighting the sky like a beacon. The waves crashed onto the sand in a never ending cycle. The wind blew harder here, whipping the man's kimono and Naruto's shirt like a whip.

The boy looked around, but saw no passerby, no one to see what will transpire here on this beach. Yet, there was a nagging suspicion that there was someone out there, someone watching.

"Not much," he answered. "Just that we were the result of a nuclear experiment gone wrong."

The man laughed at the that. "Well, they kept me ignorant as well so I don't blame you." He walked towards the sea and waded within. "Our people were born a few years ago, it's true. But it wasn't from a nuclear experiment."

"Then, how did we come to be?" Naruto came forward carefully to the edge of the beach, the water barely touching the toes of his shoes.

"I'm not sure. But we were here longer than War World II. Our kind has lived among humans all this time; however, our people made the mistake of letting an outsider within their ranks, and thus brought upon our persecution."

"An outsider?"

The man nodded. "There is two families with this condition, this _BIJU_ virus. The Kyougas and the Kazamas. I am Kyouga Kimimaro."

"Then, I am a Kazuma?" Naruto asked.

"Perhaps. You do look like that Director, though I could tell you take after your mother," the man said. He sighed. "A long time ago, when love was pure and beautiful, our people took their mates from the outside world. At first, we took mates from those humans already knowledgeable of us. These were the Uchihas and the Hyuugas."

"Hyuuga!" the boy gasped out loud. _Then, is that why I saved Hinata? It makes a lot more sense now, this feeling inside me._

**Hai, hai. So that's why we want to be far away from her. Well, you, gaki, cause I would do anything to be close as possible.**

_Hentai._

**Freedom of speech and thought, gaki.**

"I understand that you found one of the last two survivors. You're a lucky man, Naruto," the man continued, watching closely at his reactions. "I have not been so gifted. I still haven't found my own mate."

"My mate? What are you talking about?" Naruto demanded.

"The _BIJU_ virus can only be passed on through one's true mate. That is why the Prototypes they continue to send are merely replicas. They captured some of our people and forced them to mate with those they deemed worthy. They forced them, then killed them, taking the children born from the unions and placing them into the experimental facility that you were placed in. That is why you are so special to them."

"Because I'm a Prototype?"

"No. You are true _BIJU_, but…" Kimimaro stopped and turned to the ocean. "But like me, you have the ability to mate with anyone you want, and create the ultimate being. That is why you must protect your mate, and any child you have. At all costs."

Naruto laughed, unbelieving at the absurdity of it all. "Who says I will mate? Who says that I would willingly damn the one I love to this fate? No, I could never do. I suppose there's still some human left in me."

"Love is different than rational thinking. It can make you do things you don't wish to do," Kimimaro warned.

"Like I could love," he spat.

"True," the man admitted. "I do not know what they have done to you. Hell, I escaped as soon as possible, once I realized it wasn't the paradise that one person promised me." He looked beyond the boy and smiled. "Looks like you have a visitor, Naruto."

He turned to see a small figure hiding behind a dune. She peeked out from the edge and gave an "eep!" when she saw that she had been discovered.

Naruto sighed. This was going to be a problem if she continued to follow him. But…

He had to admit. It felt nice being worried about.

"Hinata. Come here where I can see you," he ordered softly.

Shivering, but not with the cold, Hinata came forward as he asked. She wore her work uniform, that shirt and skirt with the frills that had him wondering about. Her blue purse was draped over her shoulder, looking slightly heavy.

_She looks rather pretty like this._

**Cowering in fear? Boy do you have weird tastes, gaki. I prefer to have her cowering in pleasure.**

_Shut the fuck up!_

"N-Naruto-san?" Hinata whispered, as she inched forward.

When she was closer, he held her arm and pulled her gently to his side. "This is Kimimaro," he introduced. "My cousin."

"It is nice to meet you at last, Hinata-san," Kimimaro bowed politely.

"C-cousin?" she repeated.

"Hai. Recently found. Or rather, he found me."

"You could barely see the resemblance but yes, we come from the same family." Kimimaro walked out of the ocean, looking dry and with no sign of his ever going into the water.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. _Show off._

**We could do something special too if you want to impress her. Like being on fire without burning.**

_And you are insane._

"N-nice to meet you, Kimimaro-san," Hinata replied meekly at the gracious man. She recognized him as the man from the café.

"It's getting late. The two of you should go to your respective homes. I'll see you again, Naruto." With that, Kimimaro walked past them and out to the night, seeming to have disappeared in the night.

"Ja," Naruto replied to the wind.

Hinata stared at the sight where the man disappeared. _'He seemed so sad,'_ she thought quietly. She then turned her gaze to Naruto, who stared out to the ocean with a severe expression. _'Naruto…'_

"Why were you following us?"

She jumped. "N-nani?" she gasped.

He glanced at her from a corner of his eyes, his eyes steel blue. "It's not nice to follow people," he told her.

"Ah, gomenasai," she bowed. "I was just worried that… that…"

"That I might kill him?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"No!" she snapped, suddenly feeling angry. "I was just worried that he might kill _you_!"

He looked at her fully, then began to laugh.

"I-I-it-it's not f-f-funny!" Hinata stuttered. "I-I r-r-really th-thought-"

He closed her lips with a finger, lowering his laugh to a chuckle. "You're strange, you know?" he told her. He moved his hand to cup her cheek. "Don't you know that no one can kill me? That is, until I let down my guard and them to do it. So you have nothing to worry about."

"Uh!" She blushed at the sudden caress he gave her. She backed away slightly in embarrassment. Luckily, Naruto didn't notice and continued to look at the ocean.

"It's amazing, how stupid some people can be," he whispered.

"H-huh?" Hinata blinked in confusion.

"Nothing. Come. I shall take you home." Leading her, Naruto took her hand and brought them back to the pavement. Taking them away from the beach. Taking her away from the cruel reality that was his life.

………………………………...

The Secretary looked at the files written on Subject 9.

'_Hmm.. It said that he was at first a docile and obedient experimentation. But then, an incident occurred that caused the death of a employee, a Yumiko Tamaki. And led him on to a rampage that resulted in the deaths of eight police squads, killing them within five minutes. Such a feat has never been done before, with the exception of Subject 4. This may be problematic if we're not careful.'_

"You know your orders, Prototype Henbi. Catch Subject 9 without attracting the attentions of civilians. Understand? If you cause any disturbance, we will-"

"Hai, Hai," said the figure on the table. "I know already so stop being such a hard ass. Capture the brat and be quick and quiet about it. Got it. Thought, I have a favor to ask you, Miss Secretary Kiss Ass."

"What is it?"

From the table, the woman strapped to it sneered behind the mask. "Can we go out for dango when I'm done?"

**A/N: A sort of short chapter this time. But it's just a taste for what is to come next. Of course, most of you might already figured out who's Prototype Henbi is. And who is the Secretary. As always, reviews and questions are welcomed.**

**Japanese used in this chapter: Sate-then, Gomenasai-I'm sorry **


	9. The Cherry Blossom VS The Snake

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Elfen Lied. **

Chain Nine The Cherry Blossom vs. The Snake

_I wont stop you from what you need to do. But don't die yet for we'll need you._

He'd never imagined how many people could fit in such a small cluster of buildings. They made the facility look huge.

"Etai!!!!" Sakura jumped around in happiness as she took in her surroundings. "Amazing! Amazing! Look at all the humans! Kwaii! Look at the bag she's wearing." She went from place to place, happily observing the teenagers as the walked by.

Naruto sighed at the over hyper ness she was expressing. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked once more of the silver haired man.

Kakashi smiled and nodded. "Of course. What better place to hide a true than in a forest?" he told him, though he was a bit worried. Then again, Kazuma had confirmed the report he had placed on Sakura, claiming that she was dead.

Yes, it was better to hide a monstrous tree in the center of a forest, than out in the open where it might be cut down for its monstrosity.

Looking back towards the high school, Naruto narrowed his eyes. The feeling of another Prototype coming flared strong. He tensed, and came forward, inspecting the area. He thought about alerting the two others, but seeing the excited and yet fearful Sakura, something held him back.

He sighed and rubbed his right temple. _What is wrong with me these days?_

"Naruto-sama?"

He looked down at the very frightened face of said girl. "What?"

"Ano, one of us, I mean one of my kind, is-"

"I know."

She blinked. "You do?"

He nodded. "Hai. It's nothing to worry about. When she comes, I will handle it. Just concern yourself with your studies," he told her.

"Are-are you sure?" Sakura asked.

He glared at her. "Do you doubt my words?"

"I-No. I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Ah, calm down Naruto-kun!" Kakashi said cheerfully, draping an arm over the blonde youth. "Cut her some slack! It's her first day."

The boy growled with annoyance. "Get the fuck off of me!" he snapped.

"Naruto, language!" Kakashi scolded. "We're at a school."

A bell rung, signaling the start of chaos.

"Ah! I need to go now. Ja ne, Kakashi-san, Naruto-sama!" With a wave, Sakura, Sakura ran to the front of the school and disappeared within a horde of other students. But Naruto could still feel her presence, always there, always knowing exactly where she was.

Like he knew about the other Prototype. He knew where she was, knew where she would come from. But he wasn't worried. If what Kimimaro says is true, then those people at the facility cant afford to make a flashy show in capturing him.

"It's so hard to let her go," Kakashi sniffed, wiping his visible eye.

Naruto brushed him off and freed himself. "What? Now you have to find another girl to 'take care' of?" he sneered.

"Why do you insist on making me out to be such a pervert?" the silvered hair man asked, sounding wounded.

He shrugged. "Maybe because you are," Naruto said and began to walk away. "If we're done here…"

"Ja, ja," Kakashi waved him away. "Go see Hinata-san and tell her I said hello."

"Who says I was going to see her?" He turned back to ask.

"Eh? Are you seeing someone else then?"

"Just because I going somewhere else, doesn't mean I'm leaving to see someone at all," Naruto snapped.

"Oh? So where you're going?"

"None of your business." With that, he left.

Kakashi looked at where he had vanished and shook his head. _'That kid is acting just like the Director. Let's hope he doesn't end up the same way.'_

………………………………...

"Why are we here?"

Kimimaro smiled at the impatience of the younger _BIJU_. "Did you have something else to do?"

Naruto flushed, but didn't answer.

"I thought so." Standing up from his work, Kimimaro surveyed the finished result.

A field was filled with targets, some dummies, others that moved at his command. All were designed with specific powers to imitate those of both the Prototype and the ANBU series. At the rate these people were going, they were bound to send an ANBU, for Naruto will kill the Prototypes, for that was the duty of the pure _BIJUs. _

Replicas were unfit for this cruel world. The order must be maintain once more.

That was their fate.

"Naruto, how do you manage against a moving target?" he asked the boy.

Naruto thought for a moment and replied, "I'm not entirely sure. They gave me a few combat sessions, but only that." He shrugged. "They weren't that fast, either."

"Is that so? Mai, it's understandable. You are probably the only _BIJU_ with tails as long as yours, and with an entity that can withstand the two sorts of pains in this world. And I can assure you, that feat is desired greatly within a true weapon. For how can that weapon function when its distracted by a silly emotion such as pain?" Kimimaro asked. "It cant, for it will be blinded and thus compromise the mission. And will cost many human lives in the process. And that's one thing the Japanese government doesn't want on its conscience."

"Huh. All humans are alike, I suppose. Yet, some sacrifices are acceptable, ne?" Naruto asked bitterly, a memory of a pretty young human sacrificed for his strength benefit.

Kimimaro saw the feeling, but didn't commented on it. He, too, felt the cruelties of the facility and their Directors, even directly from the General. Of course, it only served to make his hatred stronger, that helped him in escaping.

And getting his revenge.

"Now then. Do you feel focused with your entity?" he questioned.

Naruto closed his eyes for a minute, then nodded.

"Good. Now, send out your tail and try to attack that target." He pointed to a target in shape of a tall blonde girl with a sort of fire band in her hair.

"That's all?" the boy sounded skeptical. "Are you fucking around with me?"

"Not quite. That is, if you really want me to," Kimimaro grinned. Then, he opened the top of his kimono to reveal a finely chiseled chest that match the pallor of the skin of his face. Like Naruto, he, too, had a swirl of scared markings on his navel.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, taking a step back.

"I'll show you." Suddenly, bones crept out of skin, first his ribs, then the bones of his forearms. A multicolor aura swirled behind him. Everything, the breeze, the clouds in the sky, the shifting of the leaves, the turning of a wheels on a car passing by. Everything stilled, waiting for an order of some sort, from who, Naruto didn't know.

"Each of our people are able to control one element, courtesy of our entities," Kimimaro explained and then motioned to himself. "For example, I control the element of Earth. You, Naruto, control the element of Fire, a very strong element. It allows you to control the powers of wind, as well. It also gives you more tails than the rest us of has. You're really one of a kind, Naruto."

"Then, show me how to really use this power, Kimimaro," the boy ordered, albeit impatiently.

The man laughed at the childish antics. Maybe there was still some things left in him, that makes him human. He wondered if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Now then. Go attack it if you really want to learn."

"Fine." Reaching forward with a tail, Naruto tried to slice the dummy. But to his surprise and shock, it jump out of the way. It leapt forward and sent a flaming knife at his direction. He managed to catch it with a tail, but the tip still managed to nick his cheek deep enough for a trickle of blood to flow out.

"What the hell?" he asked with outrage. He turned to Kimimaro. "Is this your power?"

"Hai. But don't worry for I only put enough of my powers to mimic the others," Kimimaro explained, a hint of an amused smile on his lips. Then it faded and he became serious. "Listen, Naruto. Every single one of these dummies are created to show you what your up against. So far, they at the facility have been sending Retriever Prototypes, those with barely enough power to fight you. Soon, they will get desperate and being sending the more powerful Prototypes before they finally decide you're too dangerous to keep alive, and then, they will send the ANBU."

"ANBU?" Naruto repeated.

"I see. So, this your first time hearing about them." Kimimaro walked to the first dummy that had attacked and held her by the shoulder. "This is one of the Prototype series that was very close to being a _BIJU_. She has the power of fire as well, but compare to yours, its barely a spark. But it's enough to make her an A-class. And this one over here," he turned to another one, a man wearing an animal mask that looked similar to a bird, "Has enough speed to make you think you have gone blind. Pretty impressive, for humans who have stolen our powers."

"Hmph." Naruto pressed the wound to stop its flowing. "Well then. How should I destroy these replicas?"

"Simple. Like this." The bones sprouted once more and he leapt back so the dummy can attack him. It was true what he had said when that replica had speed. Naruto could barely pinpoint its movements fast enough to predict its attack.

But Kimimaro managed to stop its attack by stepping to the side, then slicing a bone within the arm, breaking the wood in the process.

As the dummy fell, Kimimaro turned to explain to Naruto, "It's easy to stop their attacks when you don't use your powers. As you probably saw, I didn't move until it was almost upon me. If you use your tails for every single thing, you would grow to depend on them and destroy the true talents that you have. Mine so happens to be this bone condition you can see." He gestured to the bones sticking out of him. "Now, ready for another round?"

Naruto looked at him warily, but nodded. "Hai."

Kimimaro gave a single finger sign and the girl dummy ran forward in pursuit once more.

Naruto closed his eyes and tried to pinpoint the dummy's movements. Like the other, she, too, ran with unbelievable speed. Then, a strange vision appeared within the darkness of his lids. A strange discolored figure ran towards him, jumping to side to side in a confusing manner. But it was all in a slow motion, as though someone was watching the scene as well, and had slowed time to watch it better. He could see a flicker of flame within the wooden body.

He reached forward with a tail and sliced the body in half. He head the wood cracked as it broke and opened his eyes just as the wood fell apart. He stepped back with surprise, at the sudden show of strength that he saw.

"Nani? What the hell… did I… just… do?" he whispered.

"You just 'saw' the inner power, the energy known as chakra," Kimimaro explained, walking forward while smiling in approval. "Every living being has a sort of energy that helps them functions. Even the world has chakra, that helps our people control the elements. Normal humans, however, barely have enough to live. There are those who have a little extra, but that's just it. A little extra that is dealt with quickly. Too quickly, for some."

"I see. So that's why we were imprisoned then," Naruto said with understanding. "Our kind has the ability to use chakra how we see fit. So we are hated when we refuse to break the rules and change the favors to our capturers' favor."

"Of course."

Looking at the other dummies, Naruto smiled. "Mai, shall we get started?"

………………………………...

"Ahh, fresh air at last!" the Prototype sighed in pleasure, breathing in the air.

"Remember our mission, Prototype Hebi. Our first priority is to capture-"

"I know, I know," the female waved away the questions. "First, let us go sightseeing. I know I wont be able to get out like this as often. Might as well take some time off to go do things I might never get to do."

'_Nice point,' _the Secretary thought silently, watching as the purple-haired, snake-like Prototype ran around, looking like a child first looking at a world kept away from her.

"Alright then," she gave in. "We'll do a little sightseeing. But afterwards, I want you to start searching for Subject 9. We need to catch him immediately as we can."

"Ah, don't worry, Miss Secretary," the woman told her, smirking rather sadistically. "He already knows that I'm here. And also a little flower chick."

………………………………...

"Hatake-san." The man came up to the other, an unreadable expression on his face. His cobalt black eyes were blank and most of his black hair stuck up in the black in a fashionably Goth way. He wore a dark outfit consisting of a black kimono with a black covering draped around his broad shoulders.

Kakashi smiled at the oh-so-obvious differences between the two mysterious men shown so far. While Kimimaro indulged himself in light clothing, this man wore nothing but blacks and maybe some reds for occasions.

"To what do I owe this honor of visiting me, Sasuke-kun?" he asked giving a wave.

"I've heard you harbor the _BIJU_ prince in your place. Did Kazuma finally relent?" the man, Sasuke asked.

Kakashi sighed. "He's in more of bind than ever," he said. "Now that Naruto's out of that place, the hunt has begun. They had already sent a specimen for him to fuck; had he not already found his mate, it might have been a problem. The one they sent is very fertile, if you know what I mean."

"A Earth element?" Sasuke said in surprise. "I didn't believe they were any left."

"They don't. It was a Prototype," he told him. Then he looked around to check for any spies. He spotted several, people who looked too casual for comfort. "Come. Let's go to a better place to talk, one with no spies to tattle tell on us. Shall we?" He stood to emphasize his point.

Looking at the said people, Sasuke nodded. "Let's."

………………………………...

Sakura stopped in her tracks, gasping.

"What is it, Sakura-chan?" a female classmate asked in concern.

Shivering, Sakura gave a trembling smile. "N-nothing, Tenten-san. I just remember something important I had to tell my niisama something," she told her.

"Oh? You have an older brother? What's his name?" Tenten asked.

"Naruto-sama," she answered.

"Naruto…?" Tenten looked thoughtful for a moment. "Isn't that the name of that guy who is missing?"

"Eh?" Sakura stiffened. _'M-missing?'_

"Yeah. There's been this report on the news to look for a blonde guy that looked as though he recently came to Japan," Tenten told her. "But I'm sure its just a coincidence that your brother has the same name, ne?"

"H-hai." Sakura smiled forcibly. She didn't know much from this world, but she did know enough to recognize this as a bad sign. And the Prototype that was on her way here….

This was no coincidence. Papa had told her that his employers wanted him back. Her masters… wanted… Naruto… back.

'_But I don't have to Retrieve him anymore. Papa told me so. Demo, I cant just leave things like. Naruto-sama has suffer enough, haven't he?'_

"Sakura, is something wrong?"

She shook her head. "Iie. Its nothing. I need to go do something ," Sakura said and began to run out the school.

"Eh? Wait, Sakura! School has not ended yet!" Tenten's words were lost in the rush of air that flew past her ears. The ribbon that had covered the leaves growing out of her head fell, revealing the deformities. But she had no time. In order for this to stop, she needed to intercept the Prototype's path and stop her from going further.

For Naruto's sake, at least.

………………………………...

Naruto looked to the side, feeling a presence come closer.

"That replica is going to meet her sister replica," Kimimaro said the obvious.

"Sakura is weaker than the one coming," he whispered and turned to begin running.

"Where are you going? Are you going to go save her?" Kimimaro asked.

"No. I have faith in her to hold her own. Though, I need to make sure the safety of someone. Not that you need to know," he snapped.

"Don't get so snappy, Naruto," Kimimaro smiled. "If you want, I can go supervise the fight."

The boy stilled, then nodded. "Please."

………………………………...

"I've never thought you to be a man of low decency, especially since you relished in money during your time with Kazuma," Sasuke said as he sat down in a chair.

"People change, Sasuke. As much as you don't believe it." Kakashi sat down in the chair opposite of him.

"My brother doesn't count, Kakashi. You know this better than I do," the younger man snapped, his black eyes flashing.

"Sasuke, Itachi was not the one who sent Obito there. Obito chose to stay with Kazuma. Itachi had nothing to do with it," Kakashi tried to reason with him.

"Then where is he? Why did he disappear if he had nothing to do with it?"

"Tell me, Sasuke. If you were a fugitive of the country, would you stay with your family and bring them to harm? Or will you simply disappear to make sure no one gets hurt on the account of yourself?"

Sasuke stiffened and looked away.

Kakashi smiled at his victory, then waved down a waitress. "Oi! Three beers over here."

"Um… You do know this is a café right?"

"Oh, right." Kakashi put down his arm. "Anyways, what are you doing here, Sasuke-kun? I don't think you just came to ask about Naruto-kun, ne?"

"There's been too many Prototypes sent here, too many for even them," Sasuke said quietly. "I wouldn't care, but the casualties have me worried. If they keep killing civilians like this, then we have no choice but to interfere. Like before."

"Ah yes. World War II." Finally, a waitress came to take their orders and he had to keep his voice at a normal rate. Acting once was his profession, but he gave up that lifestyle to serve Kazuma. Sadly, he couldn't keep his master from going on the right path.

As soon as the waitress left, Kakashi returned to the conversation. "Last time, you were on the Americans' side, correct. If it does become an all out war, which side will you be on again?"

"Who knows? It's my father decision and he hasn't hinted as to who." Sasuke turned as the waitress place two cups of coffee in front of them both. As she left, he turned back to Kakashi. "And as far as I know, it might be America again. But first, we have to make the Japanese government do something to provoke them. Otherwise, it might be China or Europe."

"Ah, the choices you have. Mai, it doesn't concern me. As long Kazuma-sama wills it, my place is at Naruto-kun's side."

"What a faithful inu," Sasuke replied dryly.

"Faithful enough," he said with a grin. A sudden brush of power filled his senses and both men looked to side. Kakashi looked thoughtful while Sasuke looked furious.

"Another battle?" he growled with silent fury. "And not so far away. More civilians are going to get in the way of them."

"Don't worry so much, Sasuke. Or your pretty black Uchiha hair will go gray. And then what will your fan girls will say?"

"Kakashi!" Sasuke whirled to face him angrily. "Is all of this a joke to you?" he demanded.

A rumble shook the ground like an earthquake. All the customers gave a yelp of surprise when chairs, table, and people toppled to the side.

"Whether it's a joke to me or not, doesn't matter. What does is that we need to tame Naruto before he loses control. We both know how devastating the destruction his powers can bring. But don't worry about the current fight. Kimimaro is on it."

"Kimimaro the Bone Sage? You actually think he would go and risk himself to the ones who want him the most?" Sasuke asked incredulously.

Leaning back, Kakashi lifted down his mask and grinned. "Yep."

………………………………...

'_Oh no. Why here? Here of all places? There's no hope of gaining extra support. And I don't even know what her power is.'_

Suddenly, a snake burst out of the ground and lunged forward to strike. Sakura yelped in surprise and used a vine to hold it back.

"Ho? So you do have some power in you. And here I thought you were just a weak pawn for me to toy with. That means I'll have more fun."

Sakura looked up and saw a beautiful woman with purple hair pulled up into a messy ponytail. Her eyes were a golden hue, slanted upwards at the corners. She wore a mesh shirt with a beige coat over it. She as wore a tight mini skirt and knee length boots. The woman grinned at her, leering with seen promises of torture and mutilation.

The flower girl gulped, but stood firm in her stance. "I'm not afraid of you!" she shouted in defiance.

"Really?" Lifting an arm, the woman said. "You should be."

Snakes sprouted from her arm and lunged towards the other. Sakura jumped out of the way and send a deep rumble to knock the woman off her feet. But in her fear, she sent out too much power and accidentally brought a level six earthquake in the area.

The woman laughed and appeared before her. "Really pathetic, little flower girl," she sneered and Sakura felt a deep pain in the center spine of her back. She cried out in pain and leapt, trying to turn and send a tail of her own.

But once she finished the turn, the woman was gone. Sakura landed, but fell over due to the deep pain in her back.

"It hurts," she whispered. "It really hurts!"

"Ah? Are you done after that? I wasn't even using my full strength!" the woman laughed, a snake crawling up her arm. "Mai, if that's all you have, then you're not enough worth living."

The girl flinched, tears rimming her green eyes. _'Papa, papa! Help me, papa!'_

"_Be a good girl, Sakura. I know you can fight," Papa once told her after a most crucial exercise. "You are strong, Sakura. Just learn how to call to your power perfectly. Afterwards, it's in your hands."_

'_Right! Papa believes in me. And I cant let everyone done. Naruto-sama needs to be free. From this woman and from everyone! What Papa wants, is what Papa gets!'_

Placing her hand on the ground, she tried to look past all the metal for any earth, any plant, anything that she might be able to use. Among the pipes, weeds grew, twirled around in growth. She called to those plants, told them her need for their help. She felt a drumming in her veins, one she once felt during a training session to reveal her power source.

Answering her call, the weeds sprouted forth from the ground, grabbing hold of the woman and holding her still.

"Nani?!" she gasped aloud.

"I am worthy to live," Sakura said, standing. "And I shall prove it?"

………………………………...

"Yes, it is her. Prototype Nana, Sakura, is still alive," Secretary Yuuhi reported to the phone.

The Director grew silent with her words.

"Director?" the woman asked, in concern.

"_Allow the two to fight it out. Don't get in their way,"_ her superior ordered. _"Allow Hebi to finish Nana, then sent her after Subject 9."_

"What about the civilians? They're fighting in a public place," the Secretary pointed out, glancing over to watch the two fight it out. She winced as one of Hebi's snakes attacked a man and tore his arm clear off.

"_Secretary Yuuhi."_

"H-hai."

"_There is no civilians."_

The order drew her off, but she relented in the end. "I understand, Director Kazuma."

………………………………...

Naruto intercepted Hinata as she walked towards the café. He grabbed hold of her arm, and pulled her away from the approaching mob that came towards them.

"N-Naruto!" she gasped, blushing as he brought her close to his chest.

"You need to get out of here," he told her calmly. "They brought someone stronger this time. And she's not afraid to kill anyone in her way."

He looked up at the direction he had indicated, where fires had already been started. "Not even when the person is her own sister."

"Eh?" Hinata gasped, then was pulled out of the way of another group.

"Come. Let's get you to Ino's where you'll be safe."

"But I have to wo-"

"You cant, damnit!" he snapped. "Cant you see that people are dying around you? Do you want to be next?"

Her eyes were wide with fear. "Nani?" she whispered.

Seeing the look, his tone softened. "Hinata, it has begun. This is the first battle among many. It's like a chain reaction. Once it's start, it'll never stop." He closed his eyes, then added, "Not until one of us are dead."

"Don't you think you're being too blunt, Naruto-kun? All you're doing is scaring her."

They both turn at the sound of the familiar voice. Kakashi stood there smiling, while a dark haired man stood scowling behind him.

"Kakashi. Who the hell are you?" Naruto demanded.

SMACK!

"Manners, manners," the older man told the youth. "Ah, Hinata-san! Nice to see you again. Sorry for the bad placing, with the chaos and all."

"Teme… Get the fuck off of me!" Naruto growled from the floor.

"Nope. Now listen you two, to what you have to do right now. That is, if you truly want to live…"

………………………………...

"Ah!!" Sakura fell against the wall and slid down, leaving a bloody trail in her wake. She landed on the floor with a groan, blood pouring out the corner of her mouth. She tried to get up, but fell harder than before.

"Heh, is that all? That doesn't even prove if you're allow to live. Mai, sayonara." Hebi raised an arm and snakes poured out, mouths opened with glistening fangs.

Sakura winced, but tried one last assault. A vine crept forward and tied itself to her attacking arm. She then had another group of vines grab hold broken glass and threw them at her.

"Stop this. It's really getting sad," Hebi told her as she blasted away the glass. "And that's saying something if I'm saying that. Oh well. Bye, bye, little flower girl." the snakes lunged forward for the final attack.

Sakura watched them approach, her gaze hazy and unfocused. _'I'm… finished,'_ she thought grimly, with the acceptance of one's death. _'I'm so sorry, Papa. I guess I'm not strong at all. Goodbye…Papa.' _She lowered her head and closed her eyes.

"**Shuushi.**"

The snakes and arm came apart in an explosion of blood and the tearing of muscle. It landed on the floor with a thud, a sickening sound amongst all the dead bodies.

Hebi looked at it, with a appalled expression as torrents of blood poured forth. "Eh?"

Secretary Yuuhi ran forward, mouth opened in shock. "It cant be!" she gasped. "You're dead!"

"What's written in paper isn't always true."

A cool voice caught Sakura's attention. She lifted her head and opened her eyes, taking note of the person before her.

She first noticed the pale kimono, flowing in the wind. His gray hair swayed to side as well. He stance was calm, poised and ready. There was no flaws in his façade, no indications that this was all a dream and there really was someone here to save her.

"AHHHHHHHH?! AHHHHHH?! YOU BASTARD! YOU TORE OFF MY ARM, YOU FUCKER!!" Hebi screamed, flailing the stub. "I'LL KILL YOU!!"

"Wait Hebi! Stay back! He's out of your lead!" The Secretary came forward but stopped as three snakes tied her limbs.

"Stay the hell out of this, bitch. He's mine!" the Prototype growled with obvious fury. Turning back to the newcomer, she snarled, "Who the fuck you think you are?"

Looking forward, his greens eyes locking with her golden hued ones, he answered, "Subject 4, 'Yonbi.' That's who I am."

**A/N: This chapter took a while. I could never make it how I want it. Or get the point across. I don't think there was much point in this one, but if there is one, then it's to give your support to those you care about, such as what Sakura did. I know she had her ass kicked by Hebi, who everyone should know. To those who don't, she's Anko and the Secretary is Kurenai. I thought I made it clear when I wrote about the dango. Since she's always eating them and such. And for Kurenai, I thought her name was enough but I guess people remember the first names better.**

**Japanese used in this chapter: Shuushi: stop**


	10. Things One has to Give Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Elfen Lied.**

Chain Ten Things One has to Give Up

_Beautiful things do not last forever. The ten things we have to give up, are only the beginning._

A lone man sat at his desk, clouded in fading light. The large oak had three files spread across it, one that read **NANA,** another **HEBI**, and the third was **KYUUBI.** All had pictures of the three subjects on the front. All monsters, Kyuubi being the most powerful of the three.

He held up a fourth file, opening up to a picture of a young four year old boy with grayish white hair and green holes for eyes. A red line slash through the picture, the symbol for 'eliminated'. He then took out a family tree from the drawer, looking at all the names.

And smiled.

"Soon we'll see the Messiah for the new world." He began to laugh. "Let the blood bath begin!"

………………………………...

"How much do you know of your kind, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto sighed. They relocated to an upper floored building, the foundation rumbling with each attack of the two warring Prototypes. He and Hinata sat together upon a couch with the office Kakashi had led them to. The said silver haired man sat in one of the chairs while his black haired companion sat at in the chair near the desk.

He glanced at him, eyes narrowing in suspicion as he answered, "Only what I've been allowed to know."

Kakashi nodded. He then turned to Hinata. "And you, Hinata-san? What do you know about your family's history?"

Hinata blushed and looked down at her lap, fiddling with her hands. "A-ano, not much I'm afraid," she said softly.

"Hmph." Sasuke smirked from his seat. "Naruhodo. So the rumors were true. Hyuuga Hiashi has gone soft."

"N-nani?" Hinata looked up in shock.

Naruto visibly tightened his fists.

"Sasuke," Kakashi scolded softly.

Waving his hand like it didn't matter, Sasuke replied, "Ah, gomen. Continue with your story, Kakashi."

"Anyways, it seems that we have put you two in the dark for too long," Kakashi told them. "For example, as you might have learned from Kimimaro, the Hyuuga family were one of the two families who knew about the BIJU virus beforehand, thus those inflicted chose their mates or partners from within those families."

Hinata gasped at the new information. _'Mates?! Then does that mean… Naruto-kun will….'_ Blushing furiously, she took a peek at the blonde boy.

Naruto remained aloof, staring at Kakashi with an albeit bored expression. But there was a tension within the muscles of his arms, the forearms twitching. His eyes were a steel blue, glaring, yet staring.

"Therefore, it was expected for the Subjects born with one of the nine entities to chose a mate from one of two families, Hyuuga and Uchiha. You, Hinata, along with Sasuke-kun here, are both potential candidates. However, that also makes you living targets."

"What are the nine entities?" Naruto asked, steering the subject to more comfortable grounds. Hinata silently thanked him.

"It is said that the nine entities were first born as nine animal gods, all in their own part of the world. From we know, Fire went West, Water went East, Earth ran South, Air went North. The last five scattered to parts of the world to govern the world in peace. However, the first World War occurred and the entities realized that they could do no good to protect the world in animal form, so with the help of shamans, they were able to possess individuals. However, the spell went wrong and the entities were stuck within the consciousness of the individuals. So the shamans kept them secured, in order to find the reversal of the spell. But when one of them mated with their mate, they saw that the entity, while not dying, has been reborn into a new consciousness within that individual's descendants.

"What I'm trying to say, Naruto-kun, is that entities are the subconscious form of the former gods."

He stayed quiet, processing the information he'd just been told.

_Is that true?_

**No, but close to the truth as he'll ever come.**

_I see._

Turning to the flushed girl beside him, Naruto asked the million dollar question.

"What happened to Hinata's family?"

………………………………...

Sakura could not believe her eyes. She hadn't even felt him coming! She couldn't see him exactly, with his back to her. Yet she could see his silhouette perfectly, a gray kimono warped around his slim, muscled frame.

He suddenly looked back at her and she gasped, for his eyes were greener than hers. No, they were a different color, emeralds that shone with a fierce intelligence and a deep foreboding knowledge of cruelty and torment. She saw the pain and suffering she went through the experiments, the feelings of hate and anger she felt at the scientists who did it to her.

"Papa," she whispered. "Tasukete, papa!"

"Your father is not here, little one. So I'm afraid you'll just have to deal with me," he told her softly.

"Hey Yonbi-mesuinu!" Hebi snapped. "Don't look away from me!" Using her other arm, she sent forth snakes in all sorts of direction, intending to confuse her opponent.

However, he didn't move. All the snakes came at him with glistening fangs and gaping jaws, intent on ripping his very being apart.

But then they all fell to the ground, their heads chopped off. The women started back, mouths agape in shock. There was no movement, nothing to indicate that something killed them all.

Yonbi had walked forward, arms held downward. Sakura gasped, seeing the bones protruding from her arms. A strange energy wave was pooling around those arms, in a technique she had never seen before. And she has seen many.

"Muri! How could you do that?" Hebi demanded. "You're not a Prototype or a Subject! What the hell are you?!"

"Just because I have more tricks than you, does not mean I'm another species. I'm just more powerful than you, as you figured. But tell me, why do you seek Subject 9 when your people have already Subject 1 and Subject 7?" he asked her honestly. **(1)**

She took a step back, her face scrunched up in confusion. "Nani?"

"Subject 4!" The secretary ran forward.

Looking at the young woman, Yonbi smiled. "My, it's been a while, Miss Yuuhi. It seems only just yesterday that you were just a child, clinging to the legs of the General**(2)**," he said pleasantly, politely.

Yuuhi gritted her teeth with barely concealed frustration. "Yes, it has been long years. Years believing that you had died from your disease."

Cocking his head, he asked, "What makes you think I'm still alive? What if I'm a mere poltergeist bent on mischief?"

"Uh!" Yuuhi stepped back and called to the Prototype, "Hebi, attack! I relieve your from your mission to give you this order!"

Grinning manically, the Prototype ran forward, charging straight at the ex-Subject. Instead of using her snakes, Hebi opted for a different approach. Instead of impacting with Yonbi, she leapt and came at from the behind, having Sakura in plain view.

And ready for attack.

"Baka! Who says I was done with this little bitch here?" she asked sweetly as she raised her arm to initiate the final attack. Black snakes appeared out of the ground and all launched themselves towards the pink haired girl.

She tried to fight back but there were no more vines. No more earth. And no more energy to fight back. She laid down and closed her eyes.

Not even that man was fast enough to stop her.

CRACK!!

"Did I say I was done talking to you?" Yonbi asked quietly, with cold eyes staring down at the now armless Hebi.

Her face was one of bewilder-ness, a blank expression of someone dead. She fell to her knees, blood gushing from the severed limbs in torrents that stained the ground.

"N-nani?"

"You really too much upon your given powers, but not your own. That is why… you lose." Walking over the body, Yonbi walked towards the rapidly fading girl. "As do you, Nana."

'_How… did he know… my name?'_ Sakura thought as the blackness took hold of her.

………………………………...

"The Hyuugas were meant to be a neutral family. The one everyone goes to in order to settle a dispute. Do I need to say anything else?"

Naruto asked for her. "Then why were they killed?"

"Simple." Kakashi leaned forward, prolonging his answer.

Fidgeting under the one eyed stare, he growled, "What is it?"

"If you want to cause chaos, get rid of the peaceful solution."

"N-nani?" Hinata whispered.

Merciless, Kakashi continued. "The Hyuugas settled disputes. Kept the BIJUs from killing each other and other people. What would happen when that court vanishes? Think about it. What would happen if the only peaceful way to settle a problem is taken from ticking time bombs?"

"A massacre," Sasuke answered for them. "Even for the slightest thing, the BIJUs will kill each other. Every unnatural occurrences, such as the tsunamis and the earthquakes and the hurricane Katrina, were part of the anger that all the BIJUs felt. We managed to keep it to a minimum so far. But soon it will scale to a full out war. And we only have five of the original BIJUs on our side. It's been difficult finding the remains of the others."

"W-wait. None of th-this is making sense. I-if my family was a l-living courtroom to the B-BIJUs, then why is the mobs after m-me?" Hinata asked.

"You should know. After all, he's _your_ cousin."

"Hinata." Naruto held her as her expression went blank. On contact, her opal eyes rolled back and her body went limp in his arms. "Her cousin killed her family?"

"Not really," Kakashi replied, glaring at Sasuke for the revelation. "He's too clever. Instead, he had the yazukas do it instead."

………………………………...

Warmth. It was what she felt at first, before registering the feeling of wrappings around certain parts of her body.

"Nuu?" Sakura opened her eyes and met an explosion of vast stars. She gasped and sat up, until she realized that it was only a mural, a painting so realistic she almost mistook it for the stars. She stood up and tried to reach upwards in order to touch it.

"Beautiful, aren't they?"

"AHH!!" Sakura jumped and winced, holding her side as pain flared within. "Etai."

Pale hands, larger than her own, quickly took her arms and set her down in a chair he had drawn up. Her chin was lifted so that eyes, a deeper green than her own, could look in her face before going to inspect her side closely. Gray bangs covered his eyes like a curtain, yet he was neither old or young. In human terms, he would be an adult, but the unnatural pallor of his skin showed no signs of wrinkles. It was hard to determine his age.

"Ano-"

Suddenly, he lifted her shirt off, leaving her bare.

"Nani?" She immediately moved to cover her breasts.

Firm hands grabbed her, restraining her. "Calm down. I'm not trying anything," the man told her quietly. "I am just checking to see if you had opened the wound."

The words were simple, yet she couldn't help but feel exposed. Reluctantly, she let loosed her arms and held them at her sides.

Resuming his work as if nothing had happened, the man unfurled the bandages and them fall at her waist. The gaping wound was still opened, yet it wasn't bleeding. It was just… open.

"This is strange side effect. The antidote might have worked, yet…" The man mused over it and stood up from his half crouch and left through an opened door to the right.

Sakura watched him leave, wondering about him. Her arms returned to cover her chest, and she allowed herself to blush. The man was beautiful, more than Papa. Her blush deepened and she cowered within herself.

She had passed out. It was pathetic, how she could easily succumb to pain. No wonder they loved to torment her.

"_You're not weak," _Papa assured her. On those words, she had believed that she could possibly beat the new Prototype.

Now she felt the horrible feeling that ravaged her heart - doubt in her Papa.

'_Oh Papa.'_ Her eyes spewed heavy tears as she tried to keep from sobbing aloud. _'I'm so sorry. I want to believe you, Papa, but….'_

A hand touched her shoulder and she jumped. A hanker chief appeared before her face and it took her awhile to realize that the man was back. Gingerly, Sakura took the hanker chief and tried to dab at her eyes without uncovering her chest.

As though he had given up assuring her that he wasn't going to try anything, the man sat on the floor beside her and opened a jar.

The sweet smell of rosemary expertly mixed with jasmine reached her nose and the leaves in her hair flickered. Sakura leaned over to inspect it curiously but she was held back by a hand.

"Don't. You'll open up the wound more if you bend," he told her reasonably and held the jar to her nose instead. She inhaled and visions of forests and lush meadows swept through her mind. She felt wondrously at ease and relaxed and suddenly her eyes were drifting close.

"What… is that?" Sakura whispered as she felt the cool lotion being spread on her side.

"A concoction of my making," he replied. He then took her arm and unwrapped the bandages on there. "Can healed any poisoned wound. Turn around."

She complied and she felt wraps being taken off. "Am I that badly injured?" she whispered to herself.

"Yes, but it's not that bad. You were incredibly lucky."

Sakura felt herself blushed. She hadn't meant for him to hear. "A-ano," she squeaked. "Who are you?"

"A friend," he answered. "I am who is dead to the world. A BIJU."

Sakura whirled around. "You're BIJU! Then you're just like Naruto-sama! Right?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"My name is Sakura. I'm-"

"I know who you are, Sakura. You are the second Earth Prototype after Choji, I believe."

"You knew Choji-san?" Sakura asked.

"Knew him, yes, and I am afraid that I'm not the least sad that he is dead."

"What?" Sakura watched as he stood and walked to the side to a drawer, where he then placed the now-closed jar.

He glanced at her and his eyes were empty of feeling. "Choji deserves his death. Our kind, even a replica, do not sell his talents."

Sakura drew back, but glared. "He didn't sell his talents!" she defended. "He just tried to make his Papa proud!"

"Ah yes. Asuma Sarutobi. How far has he gone to lung cancer? If he's the same as I remember, then perhaps he's going to drop dead any moment." Shaking his head, the older BIJU motioned with his head at the other two doors besides the one he had used to enter. "Beyond that door is a bathroom and this one is a closet. I don't have any female garments for you to wear yet, so you'll have to make do with mine. Your meal will be brought to you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to call your Caretaker."

"My what?" Sakura asked but the man had already left, leaving her alone in the room. Silently, she stood up from the chair and into the bathroom.

The first thing she did was look at herself in the mirror. Though she felt no pain, her entire body was clad in wounds, opened in the similar manner as the one on her side. They weren't gruesome, just strange. Open, yet as though she had an extra layer of skin to peel off.

Sakura shivered. She took off the boxers she wore and then hopped in the shower. As the water cascaded on her, Sakura pondered over what to do. He said that he was a friend, yet she couldn't trust him. Not after what he had said about Choji.

'_He hasn't even told me his name,'_ she whimpered and slide to the floor. _'How can I trust someone who wont tell me his name?'_

…………………………….

Protectiveness. Act of protecting. A feeling unknown to him. Yet, here he was, practicing it, watching as the girl slept. It rose and kept him captive, forced him to stay at her side.

**So. What do you think?**

_Finding out that I'm a freak or learning that she was born for me to fuck?_

The voice within him laughed. **Come on, gaki. She ain't so bad.**

Naruto growled and stood to pace. He felt the hot fires rising within him and his body was engulfed in a red coating of energy.

_It's the full moon already? _he asked, surprised.

**No, that's just your anger talking.**

_Oh? So now my emotions are taking over? Fucking great._

He stopped to look out the window of the twelve storie hotel they wearing staying, courtesy of Sasuke. It seemed as though everyone were so keen on keeping him sheltered and taken care of. Just because he was the BIJU prince, the trump card in which they will use to conquer back the world.

World War Three.

Down below in the streets, life was steadily returning to normal, as it could only be with humans. The freak "earthquakes" had stopped, not before nearly leveling the entire group of islands. If this was Sakura's true power, then what was the Earth BIJU's like?

Naruto really wanted to know.

"Mmm..?"

He looked back to see the girl rub her eyes while sitting up in the bed. She yawned and glanced around in a daze, before her opal eyes landed on him.

Hinata gave a start. "N-Naruto-kun!"

"Hinata," he replied calmly and walked to her side. He knelt and glanced upon her form. "Are you alright? Do you require any assistance?"

She blushed at the closeness and looked away. "N-no," she said. She looked around once more. "Wh-where am I?" she asked.

"In the Konoha Hotel. That Sasuke-teme bought us a room." Naruto stepped back to give her room for comfort. Though he had to admit that it was pretty amusing, he didn't want her to become too red and faint again. Something about his presence made her like that. Was he really that terrifying?

"Eh?!" Hinata jumped out of bed to look around. The hotel room was large and finely furnished, with the bed being a king filled with a soft comforter and fluffy pillows. The windows had curtains which Naruto had opened, exposing a beautiful view of the outside world.

She gaped. "Sasuke-sama… got us this room?" she squeaked.

"Yes." Naruto walked to the window with her, keepings his hands behind him. "My room is next door, so feel free to call me if you need me." He turned.

"Eh?" Hinata looked at him. "Naruto. Ueito."

He stopped, but didn't face her. Just waited for her to continue.

Suddenly, Hinata become conscious of their position. The loneliness of the room, with only the two of them there. Anything could happen, anything. And no one would be the wiser.

Turning red, Hinata turned halfway, not looking at him. "A-ano…" her voice cracked and she cleared her throat. "Ano, why are you being so f-formal?"

Naruto looked thoughtful, the expression being alien on his face. "Maybe because you deserve it? Or perhaps… Nothing. Never mind. I'll take my leave now." He left.

But Hinata knew what he was about to say.

"_Or perhaps because you are the candidate for my mate."_

Mate. She has known it as wife or husband. A spouse that you loved and cared for the rest of your days. She has always known it for that, despite her own parents having been betrothed. In the end, they had found love.

'_I don't know what to think anymore. The mere idea of a cousin being the fall of my clan. But… which cousin? Father never allowed me to interact with any member outside of the main house. So… I have no clue what to do anymore!'_ Falling to her knees, Hinata tried not to give into despair.

………………………………...

"Retriever mission has failed. I'm afraid there was interference with another party," Secretary Yuuhi reported.

"I see. So a BIJU has finally shown herself. Returned. How convenient," the General chuckled.

"Sir?" Yuuhi took a step back apprehensively.

The man stood up from his seat. "Prototype Hebi has been enabled?"

"Y-yes, sir."

"I see. It's time then." Walking to the window, he laughed. "Let the war begin then, Kyuubi!"

………………………………...

_I can feel it. The scent of blood is in the air. War is coming, and this battle was the first. They are sending a new type of monster to retrieve me. How interesting._.

**Haha! Yes. Blood will rain from the sky in torrents, flowing into rivers that will quench our thirst. But…** The voice stalled, rising his container's agitation. W**hat are you going to do with the girl?**

_No matter what anyone says, she will not survive long in this type of life. I will leave her, and everyone else._

…**.you're cruel.**

_It seems that I am. _Getting up from the floor, Naruto went out the door. _Foxes are solitary creatures, aren't they? If so, let us be off._

**Heh, I see. Well then, make this one of the many things we shall give up. Let us go, to where the wind takes us.**

_Let's._

**A/N: Finally, a chapter updated. Sorry for the long wait, guys. School work is literally killing me. Any how, I hope everyone liked this chapter and the next will be underway. Please be patient!**

**(1)- Yonbi, or Kimimaru was just acting dumb to fool the Prototype and the Secretary. Otherwise, they'll know something weird had happened and might give him clues as to who helped him live.**

**(2)- Basically, that was a clue as to who the General is. But don't worry if you don't get it cause more clues will come!**

**Japanese used in this chapter: Tasukete: Help!, Mesuinu-bitch, Muri- impossible, Naruhodo-I see, Ueito-wait**


	11. Breaking Ties

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or Elfen Lied.**

Chain Eleven Breaking Ties

_Breaking free of all ties, is the best way for monsters to survive. Do I really need confirmation of this being truth?_

"It hurts…. It hurts…. It hurts…. It hurts… It hurts… It hurts… It hurts… It hurts… It hurts…" The Prototype on the table repeated like a chant. She was bound to the table, her stubs where her arms where taken wrapped in gauze and bandages. Her eyes were wide and blank, staring at the ceiling unblinking.

Her Caretaker watched all this from his spot by the table, looking upon this with sad eyes. His lab coat was opened, revealing a white suit. He held a tranquilizer in his right hand, an empty bottle in his left.

"I'm sorry, Anko. I can not fight the General's orders. I'm sorry."

"Apologizing, huh?"

The man jumped and turned, facing the intruder. "Oh. It's you. What do you want Kabuto?"

The silver haired man smiled, pushing his glasses upwards. "What ever do you mean, Orochimaru?"

"Don't act cocky with me!" Orochimaru snarled. "Tell me what you want now!"

"Nothing. I just came to watch the disabling of Prototype Hebi, that's all."

"Oh. So you came to amuse yourself with the death of my Prototype. Huh. You're acting as though Subject 9 has already been gained. Acting too sure of yourself, aren't you?"

Kabuto nearly attacked, but reminding himself that he needed this man as an ally. "Subject 9 will be retrieved. He will come back. It's only a matter of time."

"Hmph." Orochimaru narrowed his eyes. "Pride is a sin, Kabuto."

"So it is. Tell me, Orochimaru, do you want to save Hebi?"

"What?" The man took a step back.

"Well do you? Because I have a procedure that will not only save her life, but regain her arms," Kabuto tempted.

"What kind of procedure?" Orochimaru asked, suspicious.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" At Orochimaru's expression, Kabuto gave a chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll tell you. However, there is something you must do for me…"

………………………………...

"THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE!!"

The yell sounded throughout the complex, rousing servants from their sleep. The mansion with its thirty-five rooms shook with the anger of the words.

"Quiet. Be still. You'll wake the entire house," Kakashi scolded, rubbing his ears.

"How in the hell should I stay quiet when the prince, our very trump card, is fucking lost?! How could I stay still even!" Sasuke yelled.

"Probably because he's not lost," Kakashi murmured.

"Nani?" The black haired man swerved to meet the other.

"My lord had installed a transmitter at the time of his birth. Since the escape of Subject 4, the General wanted close taps on their Subjects. However, my lord would have none of it. He only inserted that transmitter for his own selfishness. It's the only way he can say for sure that he's still alive."

The table overturned in a fit of anger. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me? Why hasn't Kazuma picked him up if he's so loyal to those bastards?!" Sasuke roared.

Kakashi sighed. "Your control of your temper, or lack of it, is the reason why I didn't want to mention it," the man pointed out. "And besides, the transmitter only tells us if he's still alive, not where he is."

Sasuke stomped angrily. "Damn!"

Kakashi watched him walk and pace. He let him, knowing that was the only way to let him cool. Anyway else would be having the servants be in danger. Better for the furniture to suffer.

Long ago, in this same room, he had to watched this same man, only as a boy, raged over the betrayal of a brother. The same anger, same fury. The same pain.

The silver haired man watched the man, seeing a crying boy instead.

Slowly, Sasuke's breath began to slow and his eyes regain their sanity. Finally, he began to right the chairs, the couches and the table. He sat down in one of the chairs with a heavy sigh, running pale hands through black hair. Bags were seen under his dark eyes, deep and dark with worry and concern.

"Let us proceed on how to get the prince back," he whispered.

Kakashi nodded in approval. "Let us get it done then. But first, what shall we do with Sakura?"

Sasuke looked at him strangely.

The older man smiled. "You did say we needed an Earth element, other than Kimimaro, that is."

Sasuke sighed. "Fine. Bring her in."

………………………………...

_It's so quiet here. Yet…it is so loud._

**What do you think? The song of Gaia is sung loudly here.**

"Gaia," Naruto said out loud. He laid amongst old barks of oaks, breathing in the air of the forest. He closed his eyes, and saw the forest clearly. The sound grew louder until it became like a lullaby to him. He wanted to sleep hearing it. But voice wouldn't let him.

**Get up gaki. You're the one who said you wanted to get as far away from the cities. **

Naruto sighed, yet got up all the same. He felt a pull whenever he needed to go a direction. Naruto could feel the air growing lighter, and as he looked up to see a snow covered mountain.

_Where in the world are we?_

**Mount Fuji. Up there, at the peak, is someone we must meet.**

_Who is it?_

**Why don't we see first?**

_Heh, I should've known that you wouldn't tell me._

Naruto walked towards a path near the bottom of the mountain. Then stopped, as someone stood there waiting for him.

He was a weirdly dressed man, wearing a cloak with the hood drawn over his head. His heavy brogue face was heavily painted with white and purple paint. He turned and faced him, and smiled.

"Yo. You sure took a while. I thought the Kyuubi would have brought you sooner," he said.

"What?"

_What is the meaning of this!_ Naruto demanded of his entity.

**I meant for us to go this way. However, that Kakashi brought us to a different fate, a different reality. And I wanted for us to get more closer to the lovely Hinata.**

_You sick bastard!_

A hand touched his shoulder and gave a reassuring pat. Naruto looked up and saw the weird man, who smiled.

"Don't worry. The Kyuubi has always been this idiotic," he said. "My name is Kankuro. What is yours, holder of the Kyuubi?"

"….Naruto," he answered after a long pause.

"Naruto," Kankuro repeated with an raised eyebrow.

Feeling a bit embarrassed, he muttered, "I did not choose that name, but I did chose to use it."

"Really? Why not make take another name, one less embarrassing?"

"….." Naruto didn't answer.

"Oh well. It's your choice. Now, if you will come with me, your brethren wishes to meet with you."

"My brethren?"

Kankuro smiled. "You'll see."

………………………………...

"Ano! Where are you taking me?!" Sakura demanded of the gray haired man who held her by her hands with one of his own.

"To Uchiha-san's," he replied softly and stopped before a black Hummer. A chauffer stood holding the door open. He led her inside, a bit forcibly when she tried to refuse. Once he sat her down, he sat himself and nodded for the chauffer to close the doors.

The chauffer obeyed and closed the door, waking to the front door and sat down. He began to drive in a direction.

Sakura sat back, frowning at her predicament. Though she couldn't say she had been mistreated, Sakura had been kept in solitude, mute servants bringing her food and female clothing. Books, a television, and DVDs were brought as entertainment. However, nothing could take away the dread inside her heart. What had happened to Naruto? She couldn't feel him any more. Hebi was long gone, back to the facility.

A strange pulling called to her, begging her to go in the north direction. As though something was calling her. A strange murmur, like a lullaby, calmed her nerves and made her relax.

"_Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam,  
Et lingua eius loquetur indicium.  
Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem,  
Quoniqm cum probates fuerit accipient coronam vitae.  
Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison  
O quam sancta, quam serena, quam benigma, quam amoena  
O castitatis lilium."_

Tears fell from her eyes, in a expression of sadness of which she could not explain.

"So, you can hear her song as well?" the man asked quietly, his first words since the car ride started.

Sakura jumped and looked at him, wanting some answers but saw nothing in his impassive face. Instead, she asked out loud, "What do you mean? Who is that? Do you know her?"

"No. But Yonbi does," he replied.

"Yonbi?" she repeated.

"Ah, I suppose you wouldn't know what an entity is," he muttered to himself, with the faintest hint of a smile.

"Is that like a deity?" Sakura asked.

"Perhaps," the man said. "And perhaps no. It's different to many people. Some call it God, others a conscience. Whatever it is, it is our protector. The guidance of the BIJU."

"The guidance… of the BIJU?" Sakura repeated.

"We, the BIJU, are more than elemental powers. Otherwise, a copy like you, would have been given the name 'Subject' than the lowly 'Prototype'… Other, more majestic powers comes directly from this guidance. The ability to feel, hear, and mourn when the world cries out in pain. We live for the world, and die for the world. All for the sake of protecting Gaia." He faced her fully then, and patted her on the head, a soft touch of reassurance. "Soon, even a Prototype such as yourself, will understand."

Her heart pounded, her cheeks bloomed crimson. Staring into those eyes of emerald gave Sakura a tingling feeling she has never known before. Not even the bliss she felt while helping Papa could compare to this.

What was…. This feeling?

Turning away, Kimimaro looked to the north. In Yonbi's eyes, he could see a white mountain, a holy place now defiled by filth and the taint of humans. More singing could be heard, a repeat of the song both he and the Prototype had heard. A sad song, a thing of beauty unknown to man.

The song of Lucy, container of the Goddess Gaia.

'_Naruto-san, brace yourself,'_ he silently called and closed his tired eyes to sleep.

………………………………...

'_This song….'_

"Os iusti meditabitur sapient am…"

'_It's so familiar…'_

"Et lingua eius loquetur indicium…"

**Of course it is.**

"Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem,..

**All who hear the song of Gaia… will never forget it.**

"Quoniqm cum probates fuerit accipient coronam vitae…"

_Then, I have heard it. But… where? I … cant remember. I cant remember!_

"Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison…"

The voice laughed a harsh sound echoing within the hallows of his mind.

"O quam sancta, quam serena, quam benigma, quam amoena."

**Of course you don't,** the voice said. **You were just a mere babe when your mother brought us here.**

"O castitatis lilium."

…_what?_

"That's interesting. I guess she knows you're here now," the broad voice of Kankuro tore Naruto from the mental exchange.

He looked up and saw they had reached a temple within the snowy tresses of the mountain. A secluded place, the temple had been constructed from black marble, eccentric designs of plants, fires, streams of water, and all sorts of elemental images were carved into the hard stone. The structure gave off a foreboding aura, but underneath it, Naruto could still detect an ounce of clarity, of pure goodness. It gave him shivers.

Yet he found himself walking towards the opening within. He couldn't stop himself, the allure too strong for him to resist. Besides, it was almost like he wanted to come closer, to go within the oblivion and meet whoever was waiting for him.

Kankuro watched the Subject in his trance, smiling secretively. Only the true heir will be affected like this. Only the container of the Kyuubi can behave in this manner.

'_It's been a long time since we've seen such a reaction,'_ he thought quietly. _'Even the demons that bear the one through eight tails couldn't achieve this deep connection. Then again, neither did the past Kyuubi containers. This is very interesting.'_

"Mein Geliebter neun Schwänze," called out a voice, the words sweet and lovely. The words were German, spoken masterfully with no hint of a harsh accent.

"**Ich bin hier, Geliebter," **replied he, in the same manner, but in a darker tone of voice. The boy's face became amorous, as though he were in some kind of bliss, a deep high.

By then, they had reached the inner chambers, walked past all the horrors of the dark, entering the realm of the light. Kankuro had followed Naruto until he took the final step within, stepping back and closing the oak doors behind him. Leaning against them, he allowed a relieved smile to appear on his lips.

"At last, it begins," he whispered.

"Eh? So the king pawn has arrived then. But where is his queen?" a blonde woman with green eyes carrying a large fan on her back. She gave off an strong aura, as strong as the wind she wielded.

Looking at her, Kankuro shrugged. "Who knows? But at least Gaara can be saved now, ne, Temari-neechan?"

Nodding, Temari's face took on a more serious expression. "Finally, the humans will pay."

………………………………...

Within the chambers, Naruto stood engulfed by nature. Plants, trees, flowers, fungi and all manner of organics grew all around, dominating the pillars, the walls, the furniture, dominating everything. From within this domination, Naruto could hear the sounds of various animals, calling down to him. He heard their joy, their happiness within their calls.

But for what? Why were they happy? Surely it cant be about him, right?

Foxes, reds, beiges, oranges, browns, and whites, padded towards him, surrounding him. They cuddled around his legs, looking at him with loving eyes.

Naruto could feel something rising, a sense of loving towards these animals. A sense of security, a safe feeling that Naruto has never felt before.

"**My family… my comrades… I've missed you so much…"** Reaching forward to pet some of them on the head, Naruto felt himself smile out of sheer joy and happiness. _'Wait… NO!' _Snarling, he flung himself from them, clutching at his head.

"What is going on?" he demanded, feeling frothing saliva pour down his mouth like a never-ending river. "What the fuck did you do?"

"He merely spoke to his clan. Is that so wrong?"

_That voice….!_

His heart pounded as his entire body pulsed with dread and friction of his entity's power. Naruto glance up at the figure he faintly remembered seeing in one of his dreams produced by the pain. He stepped back, and she stepped forward, slowly, patiently, a small sweet smile on her lips.

"Hello, Naruto-kun."

"…..Kaa-san."

………………………

"_I'm so sorry, Hinata. But I'm afraid Naruto has left us. I'm afraid… he's finally gone feral."_

"NOOO!!"

Everyone turned to glance at the young waitress who suddenly screamed out a defiant denial. Said waitress turned a bright shade of red and fled to the back room, breathing heavily. She slumped to the floor, arms covered across her chest as though holding a wound close.

If this hole in her chest could be called a wound.

Pain welled within the hole, nearly breaking her in half. Tears welled up an began to pour down her cheeks like rain.

'_What is going on?'_ her mind cried. _'Naruto, why did you leave? Was it… because of me?'_ The questions attacked her, leaving her esteem low beyond critical. Breakdowns like this one occurred nearly every day since she woke up to Naruto gone.

"_A-ano, where is Naruto?" Hinata asked a gloomy Sasuke._

"_Where do you think? The bastard left. What the hell did you do?" Suddenly, he had her against the wall, holding her up with the scruff of her shirt. "Did you tell him something? What. Did. You. Fucking. Do!" With each word, he slammed her against the wall._

"_I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I d-d-d-d-d-don't kn-kn-kn-know," she whimpered in fear and pain._

"_Sasuke! Let her go!"_

Right then, Kakashi appeared and threw Sasuke away to the opposite wall, telling him that he was blaming the wrong person, that there was no one to blame, not even the one responsible for the pain.

"Hinata-san."

She glanced up and saw through hazy eyes the burly figure of the man in charge. "B-boss!" She wiped her eyes and tried to stand.

"No, Hinata. Continue to sit down," he told her and squatted down besides her. "Tell me something, why do you continue to come to work with so much pain in your heart?"

"Huh?" She looked at him, confusion in her eyes.

"Please Hinata. I know you're in pain. Why don't you take a week off?"

"Eie! I cant!"

"Listen to me, Hinata. Go home. You cant work when you're in pain. Take as much time as you want. I'll have Ayame work for you in your place."

"But-"

"No buts, Hinata. Now go." He smiled. "Don't worry. We will survive without you."

"A-arigatou., Boss," she whispered.

"Ja ne," he left to the back where the cooks worked.

She watched him leave, then sighed. _'How pathetic I must look.'_ Hinata stood up and went to the locker rooms to pack her things. She grabbed her purse and sweater and turned to leave. She gasped.

"_**Hinata, I will come for you soon. Please, wait for me."**_

Even as the image appeared, it faded away. But still, it managed to give her a feeling of happiness, of impatience. She smile, holding her purse close to her.

'_I will wait for you, Naruto-kun. Even if it takes forever.'_

………………………………...

"I see. In exchange for helping my beloved Hebi, you want the codes for this one," Orochimaru murmured as he glanced up at the containment's number : **1S**. Subject 1. "You do realize that this one is in fact weaker than Subject 9?"

"Of course. But if my sources are correct, the remaining BIJU of this land are gathering to the Great Mother for the last plan against us humans," Kabuto explained. "The final war, if you will. Yet, with this one before him, I doubt Subject 9 can get a straight answer to Her Majesty. Especially if the Watchers are with her…are the ones I think they are."

"Hmmm… Those two from Suna in Egypt, ne? I think I understand what your plan is. Very well then, let us began this war of blood." Orochimaru typed in the correct coordinates into lock and soon the great huge doors slide opened. "There, have fun with him. Especially since he's in his mind lock."

A scream tore through as sand poured out from the room. **"MAMA!!!!!!!!!"**

"What… is… that?" Kabuto whispered.

"What? Are you scared now, Yakushi? Isn't this what you want?" The man sneered.

Slowly, a figure came out, naked and wet with fluids, clutching his mass of red hair. His eyes were a bloodshot blue green, rimmed in black like a raccoon's. He looked up at the two men before him and smile nastily.

"Well, Kabuto. Meet your trump card : Gaara of the Sand, container of Ichibi no Shukaku."

………………………………...

"The day is growing closer, Itachi-san. When will we go to contact the Kyuubi?" The man asked his companion.

The solemn man glanced over the seas of the Pacific, where somewhere in the midst laid the islands of Japan. "Why go to him when he's coming to us?" he asked silently.

"Hooo? There now. I cant wait for the little gaki to come. Let's go get some Chinese while we wait."

"Hmm." Itachi got up from his posture and followed.

………………………………...

"No. You're not my mother. But why… did I say that? Why-?"

"Don't be hard on yourself. Possibly, you can feel her nearby, perhaps."

"What!" Naruto looked up. A woman with long red hair, red eyes, and a headband that appear to be horns stood before him. She wore no clothing, and her face was like carved marble. Yet there was something about her, something not human. Yet, also, the feeling of relaxation, as though he had just come home. It was a peculiar feeling, something that come from deep within his soul.

Or was it his soul?

He straightened, forced himself to calm down. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Lucy. She who lives within me is Gaia, the Great Mother." She took a sidestep. "Come. Let us meet someone you should be very familiar with." She began to walk away, long red hair swishing in her wake.

"Why should I?" Naruto snarled.

She stopped and glanced back. "Why indeed? If you're strong, you will follow. After all, she IS who you've mistaken me for. Well, it is your decision. I wont force you to come." She began to walk away once more.

**Well gaki? Are you brave, or are you a coward?**

Giving a growl, he followed.

They've seem to enter a world of forestry. Nothing but plants and pure dirt made up the floors and walls. Flowers bloomed between the cracks, and birds twittered above. Naruto felt claustiphobic suddenly, as he got the feeling of being watched by other things.

And he wasn't talking about the animals.

At last, she stopped before an alcove of flowers, and Venus fly traps. He eyed the display before following her path.

"Nani!"

They had entered a gravesite, with tombstones already taken by vines and dirt. Like the chamber, this place was captured in nature. Here, what sun light could reach shone faintly, as though saying no matter how dark it is, light will reign.

How corny.

Naruto glanced at her, and shivered. Something was calling him, pulling him to a particular tombstone. He walked forward, following that invisible path. Following until he reached the main tombstone, carved to resemble a fox.

He didn't read the words, didn't need to. That deep gut feeling told him who that was. So, he closed his eyes, accepting the fact.

_**Here lies Naomi Kazuma**_

_**Beloved wife and mother**_

_**We do not loose her in death, but celebrate her life.**_

"She… was the outsider then," he whispered.

"Hai," whispered Lucy. "Because she was neither Hyuuga or Uchiha, Gaia became angry for the bloodline was tainted. However, on the day Yonbi attacked Arashi's residence, your mother made a deal with Gaia, giving up her life to save your own. That is what kept you alive from Yonbi's attacks, and even from your father's newly awakened fire. All in all, it is your mother's love that kept you from misfortune."

"Misfortune, huh? Then what do you call my captivity within the facility?" Naruto muttered bitterly.

"That doesn't count as misfortune. You might do good in calling it experience building," Lucy suggested.

Growling, Naruto grabbed hold of Lucy's hair, bringing her forward. "Don't mock me-" His words trailed off as he stared. There **were** horns on her head, sticking out sharply. He gave a harsh sigh, and let her go. "I guess that proves that you _are_ a BIJU."

Her eyes widened a fraction before going back to narrow. "You're not disgusted?" she asked.

He arched an eyebrow at her. "Why should I? Neither of us wanted this type of life. Why should I be appalled by something you have no say in?"

Lucy smiled. "Heh, you're really the one to lead us from this darkness."

"I take it there is much more you have to show me than my mother's grave," Naruto said.

"Yes." She turned to a set of stairs that was hidden within the brush. They went up the steps until they reached the roof landing. This time, the structure was made of strong and sturdy branches, with a faint sprinkle of leaves spread around. It had led up nearly the top of the mountain and the air was chilly and thin. Naruto felt a strong pressure within his chest and resisted the urge to place his hand on it.

"I know the air is difficult, but please bear with it for a moment," Lucy asked as she walked to the center and laid down.

"Aren't you cold?" Naruto asked without concern, just out of wonder.

"No. Gaia is the Mother of all things, including fire. So the warmth is always with me. It doesn't matter if I am in a place filled with ice and frost. I shall always be warm," she explained.

"I guess that explains the nakedness."

"Hmph." Lucy smiled and closed her eyes. The wood around her glowed with an eerie white light. Symbols began to form, taking shape of the ones carved below on the pillars. Everything become surreal, and Naruto couldn't help but feel as though he had just fallen down and hit his head.

_This feels so familiar._

**Great. She's coming.**

_What are you talking about?_

**Just promise me something. Don't lose your head when you see her.**

_Don't speak of me as though I were not immune to beauty._

**Oh yeah. I forgot. Otherwise you would have stayed with big breasted-**

"Lucy-san, what are you trying to do here?" Naruto asked out loud, interrupting the voice's next words.

The scene had changed. Instead of the branched roof, he was in a multicolored galaxy, filled with the many colors of the rainbow, possibly even more unknown to man. He looked around, wondering what had just happened. Why was he here? What was going on?

_No choice but to go on._ With that thought, Naruto began to walk forward.

"Sie sind ein tapferes Ein," whispered a voice.

"Fuck. I don't understand what the hell you're saying!" Naruto growled.

"Warum dont fragen Sie Kyuubi?" Suddenly, a woman appeared before him. He immediately went on the defensive, skidding backwards to face her.

"Who the fuck are you?" he snarled, his canines enlarging and becoming sharp.

She sighed with impatience. She really was a beautiful woman. Her skin was the dark skin color of the earth, with long reddish brown hair and green eyes. "Fine. I'll speak to you in this language, since you don't wish to fuse with Kyuubi."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Naruto took a step forward, ready for the offensive.

"Kyuubi, why haven't you told him? This meeting would have gone a lot quicker."

**Why? This is much more fun!** A silhouette of a fox appeared beside him, surrounded by a shield of fiery energy.

Naruto gave it a glance. "So that is what the voice is, huh?" he muttered.

"Ho? This is your first time seeing the monster inside you and you give nothing more than a 'Huh. Is that all?' You've either seen it all or just thick headed."

"Yo! Teme! Who is this broad?" Naruto asked, motioning to her.

"BROAD!!??" The woman roared, flailing her arms.

**Gaki, this "broad", as much as the term is appropriate, is the woman who created this world. This woman… is Gaia.**

"Gaia?" Naruto took a full look at the woman, then grabbed her head, inspecting it for any deformities growing out of her head. He found none and raised his eyebrow in skepticism.

"Look at my chest, dickward," growled the Great Mother in his hands. "No perverted ideas intended."

"Of course not," he forced out through gritted teeth and looked down where she indicated. There, surely like the mark on his own navel, a different mark stained the skin of the breasts. He sighed, though the gesture was full of irritation and frustration. "Okay, so you really are the Great Mother. Now what do you want with me? Why all the drama? And why the hell did you have to pair me with that fucking hentai?!" He pointed at the grinning fox beside him.

"Argh! I forgot about you humans asking questions. Where's the fun in figuring out everything by yourself?" Gaia grunted. "What I wanted, Naruto of the Many Questions, was a human with a pure soul and heart to harvest the blackest soul of the elements, Kyuubi of the Nine Tails. All this so called 'drama', as you called it, is merely for you to gain experience. After all, it is your task to bring all the BIJUs together from all over the world, and most of them are bigger pricks than you are."

"Wait. I thought there was only nine BIJUs. Are you telling me there's more?" Naruto demanded.

"The nine are tailed creatures, the lower forms are without tails. There are more than nine elements, Naruto, especially those created by man. So you have a long journey ahead of you, young man." Gaia smiled.

"Ha. I knew life was cruel, but never would I imagine you were homicidal." The blonde boy smiled a bitter smile. "At least for me. Where does Hinata go into all this?"

"The Hyuuga. Well, behind every great man is a great woman, as they say."

"No."

Gaia frowned. "And why not?"

"Hinata is not coming with me. Her cousin already tried to kill her. I wont take her with me inside a den of monsters."

"Fine. It's your decision." Gaia shrugged. "But think of her pur purty little human heart if you don't."

"I've been alone all my life, minus this bastard. It shouldn't matter for me. But she has Ino to think about. I cant let her make rash decisions, not because of me."

Her eyes narrowed. "I see. But don't worry. You wont be alone for this journey." She pointed behind her, where a hologram of a city near the water appeared. "If you go to this place, you will find a coven ready to help you. But first, you must regain your brother, Kyuubi from the humans."

The fox bowed. **I understand, Great Mother. Don't worry, little homo,** he glanced at his container, **I'll explain the mission to you in words you can understand.**

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Just because I wont take her, doesn't mean I am not attracted to her," he said before he could stop himself.

**Hoo? So you DO like her, eh?** the fox sneered.

"Alright. Both of you, leave."

"Leave. How-?"

He was speaking to Lucy, whose skin had the faint blush of the cold. They were all back in the wooded rooftop, and Naruto could feel a deep pressure return to his chest. He grasped it and gave a scowl. "Damn air thinness."

"Let us go down below then. After all, it appears that the Great Mother has finished speaking with you." With those words, Lucy began the long trek down the stairs.

Beginning to follow, Naruto felt the brush of someone's touch against his cheek. He looked back but all he saw were faint traces of air particles, forming a silhouette of someone. Someone with a curvy figure and long hair. If he looked closer, he could see a face, smiling at him with such happiness.

As soon as he could focus on that form, the wind flow and it faded away.

"Naruto-san?"

He sighed. "Goodbye, kaa-san."

………………………………...

Kakashi sighed and took another draw from his cigarette. The sky was darkening, and for a moment, flashed red like blood. A bad omen, if he believed in that shit.

"Maybe I should start," he muttered to himself. "Especially since everything's involved with supernatural beings."

He chuckled bitterly and pulled up his mask. Just then, the door was knocked on and opened without a reply from him. Kakashi smiled at his guest, or rather, guests.

"It's been a while, Kimimaro-kun. And hello there, dear Sakura-chan! Come here. Let's take a look at you and see how that wound has healed," the man said, motioning for her to come at his side.

"Kakashi-san!" The pink haired girl ran to his side.

"You should seriously consider locking your door once in a while. Especially in our situation," Kimimaro said dryly, closing the door behind him.

Kakashi gave his famous 'u' smile. "Well, I do love a good fight. And besides, I heard you coming long before you got out the door."

"Hmph." Kimimaro walked to the side and towards the refrigerator, opening it and pulling out a Budweiser. Uncapping it, he took a long drink.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow in amazement. "Drinking before seven? Now that's unlike you."

Kimimaro gave him a glance and flickered to the girl who stood quietly beside the silver haired man, requesting silently.

"Sakura-chan, why don't you go and rest for a while. You still need to take care of that body, ne?" Kakashi waggled his eyebrows.

"H-hai." Giving one last look to Kimimaro, Sakura left the room. The two man waited until they heard the door closed.

"Now," Kakashi began, all seriousness, "what was it you need to tell me?"

………………………………...

Midnight.

The moon seemed to be crying, breaking visibly in the lights of the stars. Hinata watched the view from her bedroom window, from the seat of her bed.

The door opened and Ino came in, dressed already for bed in a blue nightgown. "Hina-chan, how are you feeling today?" she asked, taking a spot on the bed next to her adopted daughter. Because of her years on the force, the WPA placed Hinata in her protection. It has been the wisest decision the force had made in all of her years with them.

Hinata shook her head. "No. I'm alright. I guess it's still a shock, that's all."

Ino frowned. "Those bastards. How could they tell you such a thing? Oh, wait until I get my hands on Kakashi. I'll-"

"Ino-san, it's alright." The blue haired girl gave a smile. "I think I knew all along. It's just…. I just couldn't believe that someone so close could have done… that."

"Hinata." The blonde woman pulled the other into an embrace, and the two relished in the others' company. "You know," she began, "when you came home that day, I had thought your tears had to do something with that Naruto boy."

"Eh!!!" Hinata pulled away, her face red as a tomato. "I-I--I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-it's n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-not l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-like that!" she fiercely protested.

Ino smiled and her face took on a mischievous look. "Ho? Are you sure? Cause I saw a whole bunch sparks going ooooooooooonnnnnnnnn…."

"Ino!" Hinata got off the bed and moved away, feeling a bit faint.

"Hee hee." Ino got off as well and smiled. "It's okay, Hina-chan. It's young love after all. However, if he hurts you, consider him castrated. Well, good night!" She left and closed the door silently behind him.

Hinata sighed and looked to the side, willing for her blush to fade. _'What is this feeling, welling deep in my heart?' _she wondered.

"Yo."

She gasped and turned, seeing the object of the previous conversation sitting on the rail of the window. He looked different in the past few days he been away. His hair was longer, trailing down his face and sticking to his skin. The red moon light shone against the droplets in his hair. His clothes were different, wearing a red kimono that hung loose on his muscled frame. But what really disturbed her were his eyes, a dull blue that seemed tired and ready to give up.

Dead eyes.

"Naruto-kun," she whispered and lifted a hand to his face. He seemed to leaned into her touch, yet his eyes didn't see her. "What happened to you?"

"Tired, so tired. But it's really nice to see you in the material plane," he smiled and Hinata's blush renewed. Suddenly, Naruto became serious and took hold of her hand. "There isn't much time. And I have something to show you. Will you come?"

Hinata nodded. "Hai."

**A/N: Man, is this chapter looonnnngggg!!!! Fourteen freaging pages!!!! It was hard getting all that I wanted in here but I think I did enough. I especially did want you guys to kill me over the delay. A whole bunch of stuff has happened in this chapter and we finally reached the climax. Now Naruto's journey finally begins.**

**Alright readers, here's a contest for ya! The person who can draw a really good fanart of this story will recieve a price: a chance to be a character in the story. That's first place and second place is a sneak preview of the next chapter. Entries can be send at my email : juan(dot)lainez(at)sbcglobal(dot)net. Entries can also be sent at any time. Enjoy and have fun everyone!!**

**German used in this chapter: Mein Geliebter neun Schwänze - my beloved nine tails, Ich bin hier, Geliebter - I am here, beloved, Sie sind ein tapferes Ein - you are a brave one, Warum dont fragen Sie Kyuubi? - Why don't you ask Kyuubi?**


	12. author's note

**Hey guys! In case you guys haven't heard, I'm having a fanart contest for When the Storms Subside. the rules are simple: Draw a fanart by the end of December 22 (three days before Christmas!) and submit it to my email address: juan(dot)lainez(at)sbcglobal(dot)net . There'll be three places, first, second, and runner-up.**

**First place will get the chance to be a character in the series. Second place will get a preview of the next chapter. Runner-up will have the opportunity to be my Muse. That's right, whoever is runner-up will be able to tell me what to write. So everyone, sharpen your drawing skills and start drawing!**


	13. Leaving the Homeland

**Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto or Elfen Lied.**

Chain Twelve Leaving the Homeland

_Fight, fight, fight! Fight monsters, fight! Show us who is the strongest monster!_

Hands surrounded him, closing around his throat. He watched as the spirit wailed her hatred, bawled her sadness.

"_Arashi…. Arashi…"_

"I know, my beloved. I know," Kazuma whispered, embracing the wraith that was once his wife. "Your pain is my pain. You hate is mine to bear. I know, Naomi. I know."

Slowly, the wraith's sobs lessened and her ghastly hands fell from his neck, instead flying to cover her tear-streaked face. _"Naruto…" _she cried. _"Naruto…"_

Slowly, she began to fade away, until the next time to remind him of his mistakes, the wretched mockery of a past that was never real to begin with. From the beginning he was a pawn, dancing to the invisible strings of the puppeteer. When he thought he was free to follow his own path, it was a thought implanted n him through false trust and masterful deception. Kazuma could see the chains on his wrists, ankles, and neck, leading into the facility and ending at the high office.

"I've never had a chance," he whispered, his right hand glowing before it burst into flames. "From the moment I was born, I was trapped. I fell prey to an epidemic for which there was no cure, and I brought your beloved mother into my cruel world. But you have to understand, my son, I did what I did because I love you. I want you to have a chance of treatment, of being immune, to the deadly disease of which I am inflicted. Please Naruto. don't be like me. Escape while you can, and I shall clasp on the chains that were meant for you onto me."

The flame lessened and died, leaving his hand normal and human. But it was a lie. He wasn't human. He never was.

**I pity the lad who has you for a father.**

Clenching his teeth, Kazuma turned away from the horizon and sought to quiet the voice in his mind. _it is to be done to set him free, _he told it, hoping it will shut up and vanish like it always do. Like him, the entity also wanted nothing to do with him.

**Really?** it asked, amused. **And what freedom is that?**

He didn't answer and the beast laughed.

**My poor container. How many lives must you lose if order for you to understand? There is no freedom in this world. For you and your son. True freedom lies in death but don't you want for both you and your son to stay alive?**

………………………………...

She was so beautiful. He couldn't keep his eyes off her as she followed him into the night. Her heart-shaped face, opal eyes and long silky hair allured him as a siren's song. Even those baggy pajamas she wore failed to hide the curves of her body, the full breasts that swayed before his eyes, the long legs with the creamy thighs he had noticed when he had changed her, having not trusted Kakashi to do the job without coping a feel. She was temptation and he was very, very tempted as was evident in the hardness between his legs.

The moon burned red.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked when he abruptly stopped and turned away from her.

"It's here," he said quietly.

He pulled back a cluster of branches and motioned for her to go forward. Obeying his silent command, Hinata walked forward and entered a paradise.

Flowers, beautiful flowers of all species, grew amongst leaves and stubs of bark and drinking their nectar were exotic butterflies that she has never or seen before. Their markings appeared like faces and each had an impression of an animal. The red moon shone its light upon it, as though blessing the meadow.

"I'm told," the soft voice of Naruto, quiet as he stared upon the scenery, "this was her favorite place to be."

"Who?" Hinata asked, getting a strange feeling of sadness and jealousy. What was she to be hurt or jealous about? She and Naruto weren't together. Right? She was his friend and he was… a friend as well.

"My mother."

"Your mother?" Hinata repeated, watching as Naruto walked to a flower, holding out his hand for the butterfly to fly on it.

"The outsider of my Clan," he said. "Neither Hyuuga nor Uchiha, with no powers to protect her. Nothing to defend her." The butterfly flapped its wing, the image of a leering fox watching him. "It is because of her," he whispered softly, "that I am still alive." He flicked his hand and the insect flew away. Then, he turned to the silent Hinata.

"She died to protect me, to defend the monster that is my father. She gave up her life, her soul, in order for me to have a chance. Now, it is time for me to repay her." He walked forward, stopping in front of her. His solemn gaze bore into her face, as though mesmerizing every detail, every curve, the shape, the color, everything. His hands burned to touch her, yet he held them shaking by his side.

It was he call, her choice, her decision.

But the consequences will be his to bear. He'll make sure of that.

"Hinata, I'm sorry for leaving," he began.

"Naruto-" Hinata interrupted but Naruto held her back with a raise of his hand.

"No, let me speak," he said and allowed himself to at least cup her cheek. The skin was soft, a bit cool to his burning touch. She gasped as his thumb began to stroke her skin lightly, heat piling around her cheeks and filled her with anticipation.

"I'm sorry for leaving then, and I'm sorry for leaving now. But I promise, once this is over I will return to your side."

"Why?" she whispered, feeling her heart tearing.

It was too much. He couldn't from his arms pulling her to him, embracing, trying to warm her cold skin. "There's so much you don't know about me," he whispered against her hair. "Things you must never know. But the monster inside me… It wants nothing more to stay in your arms. Keep you here at my side."

**Damn straight, **muttered the now apparent fox inside him.

"But I cant. These things will get you kill. And I don't want that. I never, ever want you to be hurt. I cant describe it exactly, but it overwhelms me. Even now, it's controlling me. Nothing matters in this world but your. Why is that?"

"I don't know either." Hinata clutched at him, tears pouring from her eyes at his confused confession. She didn't care; she understood it all the same. This feeling was more than like. It was pure, unconditional love.

"Hinata."

"Yes?"

"Will you be my mate?"

She smiled and pulled from him slightly, cupping his face. "Yes, Naruto. I will."

………………………………...

"Gaia, huh? What is she thinking?" Kakashi asked out loud to the night. He was alone, Kimimaro having left a mere five minutes before. The conversation had been long and tiring, as the gray haired man explained the current situation. The Great Mother has made her move, playing her trump card on the game board. But the real question was who was she playing it against.

"Us humans… or _him?"_ Kakashi wondered as he paced, boots making a heavy sound on the floorboards.

"K-Kakashi-sama?"

He turned to the sound of a quivering voice, to see Sakura standing in the hallway, quivering in her nightgown. Her green eyes were teary and afraid, bringing a feeling of dread within the pit of his stomach.

"What is it, Sakura-chan?" he asked.

She took three attempts to answer, each feeding the dread within. Finally, she blurted, "Someone's coming!" before bursting into tears.

As he reached her, his phone rang, the ring tone the one who signify of the one who rarely called these days. Kakashi answered it. "Yes sir?"

"Hatake, find Naruto quickly and warned him!" Kazuma's frantic voice replied.

"Of what sir?"

"Tell him his Director has gone mad. Tell him Subject One is coming to get him."

Kakashi nearly dropped the phone in shock. "Oh God. Help us all."

………………………………...

Within the waters of Venice beach in the state of California, a dark man waded within. He was turned to the west, in a direct direction known only to him. He took a breath and sighed contently when the waves rose to his waist.

"Itachi-san! You **have** to try this!" he called out to his companion who sat on a boulder nearby.

Itachi didn't reply. Instead, he rose to his feet, his red eyes glittering within the light of the redder moon.

The man scowled at being ignored, but suddenly, something grabbed at his shirt. He looked down to a narwhale, the creature who had been mistaken in ancient times as the unicorn. To see one so far from home unnerved him and he reached down to stroke its slick flesh.

"Hey Itachi! Something's wrong!"

In response, Itachi jumped down in the water and waded forward at his side. Seeing the narwhale, a flicker of emotion passed his usually impassive face.

"Kisame, we need to go to Tokyo, now!" He began to run to shore.

"What? Now? There's no flights at this hour," Kisame pointed out. "Remember? The war threat shut down all the planes at night after last month's incident."

Glaring back at his partner, Itachi growled. "Then we'll steal a fucking place!"

……………………

How did it became this way? He swore an oath to himself to stay away. He had left, only to return to her side. I didn't make any sense.

Even when he brought his lips to cover hers, guiding them both with a knowledge he hadn't known he had. He laid them down, her beneath him, in the meadow that his mother had loved. He touched her soft skin, his warm hands creeping under her shirt to cup the naked breasts beneath.

Hinata gasped as she watched Naruto work magic over her body. His hands were hot against her cold skin, massaging her breasts and kissing her face like she were his most precious thing. She could feel the love and devotion, the affection and the protectiveness, the fierce possession he had over her. She knew then she no longer belong to herself. Everything, her life, her heart, her soul, belonged to the weapon above her.

But he didn't feel like a weapon, a machine raised to kill. His touch felt too real, warming her body with his fire even as he exposed her upper half to the cold night air.

"Naruto…" she whispered, watching him as he drew up, watching her with eyes clouded with mixed emotions. "I've… n-never d-done this b-before," she confessed, a blush rising in her cheeks.

His eyes soften, his hand coming forward to cup her cheek in a sad caress. "Neither have I," he admitted as well, "but I know how to bring you pleasure. It shall be your call, Hinata. Tell me to stop and I will." _Or at least try,_ he added silently, watching her with hooded eyes.

Giving a shuddering breath, Hinata nodded. "Yes."

Resuming, Naruto bend down to capture her lips with his, drinking her warmth and covering her naked half with his own. Her hands reached out to touch him, opening his Yucatan to reveal his chiseled chest. She stroke him, relishing at how his skin trembled at her touch. Naruto countered the assault, caressing her breasts and teasing her nipples until they were hard and aching.

"N-Naruto!" Hinata moaned his name, then watched shock eyes as he dipped down and captured a nipple in his mouth. Her hands clutched his shoulders for an anchor as tremors shook her body. The juncture between her legs ached and she felt as though she had peed on herself. That reddened her cheeks as well.

The boy smiled as his chosen writhed under his assault on her breasts. They were so sensitive, it seemed, and the thought made him grin. "Tell me, Hinata. Where could I kiss you that with make you scream?" he whispered against her skin, his hand trailing down her flesh into the band of her pajama bottoms. "Perhaps, here?"

Before Hinata could react, Naruto pulled down her pants. She gave a shriek as the night air assaulted the skin of her legs. "Naru-" Hinata shrieked again as his hand cupped her below, his fingers tracing the swollen lips of her womanhood. Her body tensed and squirmed as he teased her mercilessly, watching her react.

"How does it feel, Hinata?" Naruto asked and opened the lips and touched her clit.

She jumped, giving a cry. Tears began to pour down her cheeks and Naruto stopped at the sight of them.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked hoarsely. He was holding back so much, he thought he would break. _Please don't make me stop, _he begged her silently.

Hinata shook her head. "N-no. C-continue please!" she stammered, flushing red.

Smiling at her reaction, Naruto took off the top of his Yucatan and began to unleash the robes that held the bottom half upward. Hinata watched him with appraising eyes, yet the scars on his body made rise up into a sitting position and trace them lightly. Naruto stilled, watching her.

More tears began to fall as Hinata traced the ridges of the marred flesh. "Oh Naruto," she whispered, looking at him with sad eyes. "Did it hurt?"

He shrugged. "At first, it did, but I was able to master physical pain. They just look worse than they really are." He cupped her cheek and whispered, "So don't cry, Hinata." He began to like the salty water, cleaning them from eyes. Hinata reached for him, holding him close, pressing her breasts into his chest. Naruto growled and his eyes turned hot, the color molten.

"I want to taste you," he confessed, kissing her lips, then attacking her neck, before suckling her breasts again. "Every where, every inch of you. I want to mark as mine. All mine."

Hinata blushed at his possessiveness, but smiled. "Then go ahead," she said, laying back, opening her legs in invitation. "I'm all yours."

Naruto kissed her again, trailing down her throat and passed her naval before she realized exactly what he meant. "No-" she broke off with a cry as he kissed her there, on her most secret place. He grabbed her legs as she began to squirm and stuck his tongue inside, stroking her nub. Hinata gripped the grass beneath them, panting as a hot rush of feeling pool in her lower belly. Her breasts heaved, jiggling as the feeling grew stronger until finally she screamed in climax. Her liquids spewed and she blushed as she felt Naruto drink it all. Silently, Naruto drew up and covered her, hiding his face in her neck. He breathed heavily, gritting his teeth.

"Naruto," Hinata whispered and blushed again as she felt something hard and heavy against her thigh, hot and feeling like velvet.

"I need to be inside," he said in a growl. He lifted his head to look at her. "Please," he begged, "let me be inside."

The sound of his begging, the pain that laced his voice, revealed an inner self Hinata hadn't known she had. Boldly, she grabbed his pulsing penis and guided him between her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and let go.

"You sure?" Naruto asked.

Hinata kissed him in answer, tasting some of her bitter essence on his tongue. Now distracting her with his kiss, Naruto began to push inside, stopping for a moment at the barrier but breaking through in a full thrust.

Hinata broke free and stilled as a pain assaulted her lower region. He filled her, stretched her until she felt she was tearing in two. Gritting her teeth, she willed herself not to scream, thought there was no stopping the tears that fell from her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Naruto began to pull out.

"No!" With all her might, Hinata lifted her hips and tightened her inner muscles to hold him. The pain was slight now and fleeting.

Naruto hissed at he pressure. "Hinata!"

"Move," she ordered.

He blinked at her solid command. "But I'm hurting you!" he protested.

Hinata reached out and cupped his face. "As long as I'm with you, Naruto. I shall never feel pain," she said softly. "Now move."

He complied, thrusting in deeply. She groaned and arched her back, feeling him go deeper with each movement. He rotated his hips and hit a certain spot in her that made her scream with pleasure.

"N-Naruto! Naruto!" Hinata reached forward to hug him to her, molding her body to his. He held her close, moving faster and faster to the brink. Together, together, they were brought closer to the final act, in which a life new would or would not be made. To them, it didn't matter. It was the act of their love, between a monster, and a princess.

………………………………...

Up on her mountain, Gaia, in the body of Lucy watched the stars aligned themselves, a feat that hasn't occurred since that fateful day, when a mother had come to her and begged for her to spare her son's life. And when she had learned exactly _who_ was her son, she hadn't known whether to jump for joy or kill them on the spot. Instead, she granted the mother's wish, using her own life force to protect her son.

Sadly, it couldn't protect him from the father.

Gaia sighed and shifted her stance, looking from the stars to the east where a certain facility functioned on an island shrouded in mist. She grimaced and turned away.

'_Kyuubi and Shukaku, once allies in life, now enemies in death. Who will perish? Or… will destiny change?'_

She smiled, remembering Kyuubi's container. He had been a cold bastard, but she had sensed that he had a good heart. Which was sort of weird for the someone holding the Kyuubi.

"That boy might be the one with the miracle," she said out loud and faded, allowing Lucy to control the body once more.

………………………………...

_He woke up to pain. Trapped with a ball of liquid, the wires burrowing into his skin and poured drugs into his system. He panicked, feeling the heavy helmet enclosed over his head once more._

No. I escaped. We escaped. Was this… Was it all a dream?

_His body was weakening and he began to choke, his vision blurry. But it wasn't just his body; it was his will as well. Everything that had kept him strong, kept him defiant, was weakening._

_He didn't care._

I'm such an idiot. I should have never….

**Hey asshole. It's not over yet.**

_He opened his eyes wide and through his blurry vision he saw the silhouette of a boy with aqua green eyes that can be seen through the helmet on his head. He recognized the signature of a memory buried long ago, before he began to believe that he was alone._

"You," _he said._

**Did you honestly think they would have killed me? God, you're a dick. Didn't even try to help,** _the boy scolded, crossing his arms._

"Well, you try helping when your body feels like a sack of shit," _he snapped, then winced. A headache had formed and it felt like someone was pounding against his temples with a mallet._

**Been there, done that. I cant believe its been ten years. What are you, twelve?**

"Sixteen."

**Sixteen more years? Damn you're old. Did you get laid yet? Seeing that babe next to you, I'd say you did. **

_He lifted his head slowly, as though burdened by a great weight. _"You know what we have to, don't you?"

_The shadow shrugged. _**Only way, man. To get me back, I mean. You better win, Kyuubi. I don't know how long this body is going to last. There might be a small chance for the mind, but…**

He closed his eyes. "Don't worry. This boy's stronger than the last. He'll manage to save you, Shukaku."

_Taking off the helmet, he saw a boyish face with heavy coated eyes, no eyebrows, and a mass of wild, red hair. He smiled and the other mimicked the movement._

**You better, Kyuu-nii.**

………………………………...

Naruto watched his beloved sleep. The sky above them began to brighten, changing the darkness to a burst of bright colors. However, there were shades of gray as heavy clouds made their way across the sky, a foreshadowing of rain.

They laid in the secluded spot of the meadow where they had made love again and again. They had stopped only because Hinata had fallen asleep. Otherwise, he had no doubt they would have welcomed the sun with him deep inside her.

He couldn't get enough of her. Even now, his body was hard and aching. But a deep knowledge within kept him back. She would be sore and his attentions would only hurt her more. And that was the one thing he never wanted to do.

However, the sooner he left, the better. Especially since a monster was coming to met him.

Naruto sat up and carefully washed Hinata using water from a stream nearby, trying not to wake her. Then, he gently dressed her and bathed and dressed himself next. The cold morning and even colder water helped abide his erection, however it grew stronger when he looked at his chosen mate. True, he hadn't marked her, hadn't branded her as his. After all, there was no guarantee that, after all this, he would be alive to claim her. But it didn't matter. She was still his and that was all that mattered at the moment.

Reaching beneath her, Subject 9 picked up his bride and used one of his newfound talents to teleport them back into her room where he then placed her back into the bed. Tucking her in, he gave her on final kiss and looked down at her quietly. Only when he heard Ino stirring in the other room did he leave.

"Goodbye, my hime."

………………………………...

"You lose."

Orochimaru looked over his shoulder as the blonde man approached his side, staring at the rising sun, surrounded lightly by heavy clouds. Like always, the younger man held an aura that could suffocate many under it weight. It was what made him choose him as an ally. Someone so close to the General was very useful.

Yet he thought none of that when he stared at him, a fellow companion in the same, if not worse, situation he was in. Though his Hebi was safe, there was the matter of smuggling her off the island. As soon as Subject One destroyed both himself and Subject Nine, Orochimaru will use the distraction and escape. But to even plan he needed this one's help.

Thinking back to their bet of long ago, of who was going to crack first, Orochimaru smiled wryly. "Yeah. I lost," he said, a hint of humor in his voice. "But at least we have a chance, ne?"

Kazuma stared into the approaching sun, red like blood. Were he religious, he would have thought it as an omen. However, God was dead to him. He didn't have faith in anything, not even in his powers and abilities. But hell will freeze over if he didn't try.

"Yes." _'Good luck, my son. Show us who is stronger, who is the true monster.'_

………………………………...

Naval Commander Oswald Mikoto had barely stepped into the station when he was bombarded with frantic reports.

"Sir! We have reports of an unidentified cargo ship heading to Tokyo Bay at an alarming speed!"

"What!" Mikoto went and bend over the monitors. There, on the radar screen, was a small yet fast moving object. The numbers indicating the speed kept raising rapidly and was already in the thousands, past the critical speed. Mikoto's eyes widen; if this ship kept going, not only will it strike the bay but totally demolish it and all the surrounding area like a small bomb.

"Get the mayor!" he demanded. "Send out a mandatory evacuation alert. Meanwhile, try to get a hold of the crew."

"We cant sir," said one of his men. "Communications have been lost."

"Then send the navy! If it comes within a thousand feet of the bay, send the order to blow it up!"

"Yes sir!"

………………………………...

Standing on the deck of the speeding ship, the red haired youth gave a hiss as the rays of the rising sun struck his sensitive eyes. But even the momentary pain did not faze him and a satisfied, blood thirsty smile curved his gleaming lips.

He was covered head to toe in a red substance that shone in the light. Not an inch of him was clean, as though he had not only gorged himself with blood, but had bathed in the stuff.

The sun rose higher, revealing the source of the life giving liquid - hundreds of heavily armed guardsmen laid in separate pieces, every part away from its original source. It was a gruesome display of insanity, yet it was beautiful in the superb way that each limb had been cut. Cleanly, it was, but it gave no indication of what weapon was used or how long did the wielder take before the screams of his victim drew him nearly deaf.

Beautiful, horrible. It was the work of a monster.

"Are you happy… Subject 1?" rasped a voice from somewhere below the dock. By its sound, it seemed the owner had been screaming for many hours before the vocal cord collapsed. Barely a low whisper was made, yet loud enough for the red haired youth to hear.

An unseen force picked up the wounded battered man in mid air before throwing him hard against the stern of the boat.

"I am no subject, not to you, not to anyone," growled the youth. It was simply amazing, how he could do a demonic massacre and yet still retain human speech in some part of his mind. Simply amazing.

The gray haired man coughed as more injuries began to bleed. His glasses were lost some time ago, so he only saw the teenager through blurs, both by his poor vision and watering, sick eyes.

"But are you happy?" he asked again, pain lacing his voice.

"Of course I'm not happy!" spat the youth. "I have not reached my opponent, not have had the opportunity to spill _his_ blood. The blood of the nine tails fox!"

As the red haired Subject 1 raged above on the deck, Kabuto gave a smile.

"Good," he said, "because that's how I need you to be… Shukaku."

………………………………...

_Laughter, cold harsh laughter._

"**Seig Heil! Seig Heil!"**

_It was only suppose to hurt a little while…_

"**Kill me now brother before I kill you."**

…_not for eternity._

**Gaki, it's going to rain.**

Subject 9 opened his eyes. _I know._

From where he stood at a blockade of Tokyo Bay, two soldiers blocked his path. Each wore the uniform of the marines of the Japan navy, with helmets on their heads and were armed to the teeth, it seemed. But all their preparations didn't hide the fact of how scared shitless they were.

As he approached them, one called out, "Hey kid! Didn't you hear the announcement? You're supposed to have evacuated already!"

The subject kept on his pace. The second soldier gripped his gun in warning. "Kid, I don't know what you're doing but this area is off limits. If you come any closer, we'll have to open fire!"

_Step. Step._

"Kid, aren't you listening! We said we'll shoot!"

_Shing!_

Both men fell to the ground, unconscious and stripped of their weapons. Subject 9 didn't break his pace, stepping over the bodies nonchalantly.

**You didn't kill them? You've gone soft, gaki.**

The boy's lips curled in a bitter smile, but kept walking. The sky by then, had darkened with mist surrounding the area of the bridge. The sky began to rumble as the rains kept closer. The weight of the water grew heavy, making the trek difficult. He felt weak, the powers within him draining. But he kept on going, going until he reached the middle of the bridge.

It was oddly empty, this targeted bridge. But then the sirens began to flare and bombs exploded in the distance.

**This is a waste of time. Once Shukaku comes closer to land, he is able to hold shields stronger than the strongest metal. Gaki, be careful. This bridge is still far from shore, but once the boat collides onto it…**

_I know._

**Heh, then why do you sound so fucking calm?**

_The tails can withstand against water long enough to reach the boat. I see no worth in waiting for it to come to us. Especially since we're running out of time._

The fox chuckled. **You're the boss, gaki.**

The boy smiled, as dozens of blood red tails pour from his body. They soared over the rail of the bridge, landing on the surface of the sea with a torrent of splashes. In a blur of motion, the boy traveled over the waters in a hissing path, towards the image of hell.

The boat was no more than a hulk of mast and metal, with floating pieces forming a trail behind it. The bombs flew from the air to instead be repelled and thrown back. In a way, it was a beautiful display of destruction and power.

Subject 9 landed on the stern, over the bodies of many. He recognized the uniforms they wore, the standard of the Facility's escort guard, similar to the one's they wore when he had that brief outing with Yumiko Tamaki.

_Mind games,_ he thought. _An illusion to throw me off the scent._

**Wisely put, brat.**

A thrumming went through the network of his veins, his pulse beginning to quicken. A presence struck him, the wave so strong he nearly staggered from the bloodlust alone. It surrounded him, making it hard to locate the source.

"**Looking for me?"**

Subject 9 jumped, but a tail of sand ripped through his shoulder, scarcely missing his heart. He sent behind a tail of his own, the fiery limb wrenching the other out and bursting it into glass shards. Landing some feet away, holding the bleeding shoulder, Naruto looked upon his rival, the second creature of destruction.

Subject 1, _Shukaku._

A red haired boy, about the same age as him if not a year older. Insane eyes of aqua, with a bit of green within them. He was scarcely dressed, the lab covering falling in rags about his thin pale body. He was covered in red, something that Naruto could see even in the darkness of the clouded day. Blood, he was bathed in it.

Subject 1 cocked his head. **"That's odd,"** he said. **"Mother, how could he still be alive? Did I miss?"**

Then blonde began to pant, even as he cracked a smile. "Unfortunately, you made me lose the use of one arm. Lucky you. Now it's my turn!"

The flames erupted, forming a giant hand of pure, red energy. There was a resonating sound of rage as the flames attacked. Will o' wisps pulsed in multiple waves around the boy and soon the entire body was engulfed.

"Damn." Naruto coughed out blood, as two arms crisscrossed through his body. It was a full blow, with the arms attacking every organ, major and minor. They retreated, returning back to their master.

"**How dare you…"** Something within that insane voice made Naruto look up. He saw he wasn't the only one with damage; Subject 1 was missing an arm, the end piece charred with burns and blood pouring rapidly from it in huge amounts. More burns covered his body, the pathetic wrap he called clothing flaming rags.

_Well, it looks like Kimimaro's training helped after all. I'm just bleeding and he's missing an arm._

**Don't get so cocky, brat. This is just the beginning.**

"**How dare you hurt mother!"** the boy yelled. **"How dare you still live!'**

"Heh." Naruto smiled. "It's just so hard to die when the whole world depends on you. As for your mother, I don't give a fuck!"

Naruto ran forward, sending a tail forth. The boy dodged it and in midair collided with Naruto's kick, sending him flying to the ground. The blonde used to tails to still his landing, panting.

Something, a hand, griped his ankle. Subject 9 looked down and his eyes widen just a bit.

A bloodied mouth smiled. "You… reacted. I'm disappointed, Kyuubi." Black eyes, one bruised, the other red with a popped vessel, peered from a battered face. "After all that work I put into you."

"You."

A tail of sand rushed toward him. Naruto intercepted with his own tail and grabbed it, pulling its owner towards him. As the subject flew towards him, Naruto slid down and punched the young man to the other direction, into the flames.

"I'm glad… though. Your powers seem to have grown immensely since you left."

"Flattery will not get you anything, Director Yakushi," Subject one said coldly.

Kabuto laughed weakly. "I'm glad…. That you also remember all of our lessons as well."

Naruto glanced down at the man who 'raised' him, who taught him to be a weapon, who took what love for humanity he had. He thought to feel something when they next met; after all, the man did send persistent Retrievers after him.

But then…

…_.he would have never met her._

If it hadn't been for all of evil ministrations, Naruto would have never met the beautiful lavender eyed Hyuuga. To say the least, he owed the bastard.

"If I were merciful, I would kill you now before Shukaku finishes what is left of you."

Kabuto closed his eyes. "I suppose."

Then, the monster began to laugh. **"Too bad I'm not."**

Sand arose from the depths of the ocean, wet and sinking. Green light surrounded the figure within the flames. A similar aura surrounded the boy standing on the dock.

Kabuto watched the two, with a resigned look on his face. "So it's begun."

"**Yes, pathetic human. Watch this showdown as you die…."**

**Are you sure, brat? If this fails, your soul WILL be lost. No ifs or buts about it.**

The boy smiled. _I am no longer human, Kyuubi. It's time I become what I'm really am._

The fox sighed. **Alright. **

………………………………

This place was beyond any comprehending of any source. Time didn't exist, life didn't exist. At least, not yet.

The two faced each other, both bath in opposing light. Though their forms where different, everything was the same. This place, their feelings. The past.

For a moment, there was pure confusion, a current of human questions of wonderment, where did they appear in this world, how did they even get here. But then, they all vanished as the human soul succumbed to unconsciousness, letting the inner gods rise to take control.

Where Subject 9 once stood instead was a man of immense flames for hair and orange eyes with a sharp slit for pupils. Draped in red armor, he was a dangerous being.

On the opposite, a different being stood in place of Subject 1. Eyes no longer aqua green instead shone gold with a black spiral serving as the pupil. No longer red haired, the new being was rusty brown, and instead of scraps of a gown, he was garbed in a monk's attire.

Lightning began to strike, laminating the remains of the boat. The two reborn gods faced one another, both smiling sinisterly, in anticipation of finally finishing this long drawn battle that has lasted nearly a thousand years.

As the life drained from him, Kabuto gave one last dry chuckle. "At last," he whispered. "The monsters have come."

"**It's been awhile, Shukaku," **said the fox of fire in a friendly manner.

The monk laughed. **"It's about fucking time!"** shrieked the raccoon. **"You were right this time, Kyuu-nii. Your boy is stronger. He managed to fucking bring you and me out. And just after mine tore a hole in ya."**

Rubbing the said spot, Kyuubi gave a fond smile. **"No shit Sherlock."**

Thunder rumbled overhead, and the rain began to pour, the drops heavy and full.

"**Yuck. It's fucking raining," **Shukaku complained, shaking his robes. The two began to circle one another, like two pack wolves about to fight for leadership. What Gaia had mentioned was coming to a close and as the winds began to thrash the land, the two brothers came to a stop.

"**It's finally going to happen, isn't it?"** Shukaku asked, drawing forth a staff from cosmic space.

"**Yes. Finally."** Kyuubi drew a long sword, the steel gleaming blue from the heat vibrating within the metal. He gave a step forward but stopped when a vision overtook him.

_Long, blue black hair, beautiful lavender tinted eyes. A kind smile._

"_Hinata…"_

The fox gave a dry laugh. **"Don't worry, Naruto," **he told the boy within. **"You **_**will **_**see your mate again. Consider it a promise!"**

Lightning struck the remains and the two leapt into battle.

………………………..

"**Naruto."**

_Who are you? Why are you in the land of the dead?_

"**Naruto, my dear one, you must open your eyes. For this is not the land of death. If you are trapped here, all will be lost."**

_I cant. My lids are to heavy. I have no wish to wake. No longer can I stand. This body has died. Why cant you understand that?_

"**Only your own weakness and lack of fate keeps you in this position. Do you not truly trust your own self? Or do you truly not want to return to your mate?"**

"Hinata!"

The first thing he noticed that he wasn't on land anymore. No, the turbulence and shifting motions was one he had experienced during the plane ride on that fateful day with Yumiko Tamaki.

Which brings the question : When the hell did he get on a plane, when all he remembered was surrendering his body to the fox deity within.

Speaking of who has not made any contact yet…

"He's becoming conscious," someone noted with a tone of disinterest.

"Already? Damn, he heals fast!" said another, more rowdy voice.

Naruto struggled to open his eyes, but found them to be shut underneath bandages. He reached up to touch them when he felt something tag from the skin. An IV. The steady beeping of a heart monitor can be heard from somewhere on his left. No, make that two heart monitors.

_Did you win?_ he asked the fox faintly, not really expecting a response. But there was a weak, hearty laugh.

**Yeah, we did. That was a pretty high gamble you took, brat. And I thank you for it.**

_Has hell frozen over? Was that really a thank you?_

**Don't expect more of those. We may have saved Shukaku, but remember. We still have the rest of the six to worry about.**

_Yeah, including my father._

**That too. One day, we will return. For now, rest. We're among friends.** The fox began to fade.

_Wait! _Naruto stopped him. _The boy! What is his name?_

"Gaa…ra," rasped a voice from his side. "My name… is Gaara, ani…ki."

"Wow, that fight must've taken a lot out of them. The kid's speaking in riddles," said the rowdy man.

The subject smiled. "Naru…to," he replied and returned to the comforting darkness. He felt the other do the same.

"Ah. Both of them are out again. I had wanted to ask them what went on down there on that bridge," Kisame said, looking back for a moment before returning his attention back to the skies.

"Me too, un," said his copilot, a blonde haired man who could past for one of the subject's brother. However, an eye sash covered his left eye in a past battle.

"What do you think happened down there, Itachi-san?" he asked the other man who attended the two youths.

Itachi didn't answer right away. This man, who bore a striking resemblance to another, if younger, black haired man, looked down upon the youths with solemn, red eyes. The blonde one had survived injuries to his mid section, as well as a hole that nearly took out his diaphragm. His eyes had went under extreme stress, as though he had been staring directly into the blazing sun, which was strange for it had been heavily raining when they had arrived and the battle had already been over.

The other had suffered many severe burns and broken arms. His eyes suffered the same dilemma, so that meant two blind boys they would need to care of.

Itachi stood over the blonde one, the rumored "prince" of the BIJUs. He seemed more animalistic than the rumors make him out to be, with blonde hair seeming more red and three harsh, ragged scars appeared like whiskers on each side of his cheeks. From the wrapped gauze on his arms, sharp claw like nails protruded on each finger.

"Well?" Kisame prodded his partner.

The man smiled. "A miracle," he said. "The storms had subsided."

**A/N: Sorry guys for the wait. After this chapter, the epilogue will be next and the sequel will start. It'll be called Nothing To Fear. Don't worry, I have a lot more in store for Naruto and Hinata. Stay tune. **


	14. Epilogue : The Hime Awakes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Elfen Lied.**

Epilogue The Hime Awakens

"Hinata! It's time for work!" Ino called from downstairs.

Hinata stirred and winced, the ache between her thighs causing her eyes to water. As soon as her mind cleared, she sat up with a gasp and a audible sound of pain. The reminder that last night had been real.

And so had Naruto left her.

The tears became heavy and Hinata heard the pitter patter of rain. She looked out the window, at the cloud filled sky and wonder how life had come to this. How her naiveté led her to this quiet despair. Why? Why did you leave, Naruto? What happened to the words you said to me last night? These questions went through her mind in a torturing cycle, ripping her heart with every turn. She ducked her head as the tears began to fall…

….and noticed the envelope tucked beneath her pillow.

A bit startled, Hinata took the envelope and slightly tore an opening, pulling the paper out. Unfolding it, she saw it was short, and the writing had been hurried. But it got to her all the same.

_When the storms subside_

_You shall be mine._

_The world means nothing_

_Compared to your lavender eyes._

_But this tainted world_

_Makes you smile_

_So I will not mind _

_Being this monster for a while_

_Longer. Thanks to you_

_I've regained_

_All that has been taken._

_This new bond, I must admit,_

_Has me shaken_

_At night, when I'm alone and _

_Missing you, my lovely mate_

_I refuse to believe our love_

_To be anything but a work of fate._

_All I ask of you, _

_Is to wait_

_As I rid this world _

_Of all the things and people I hate_

_And I shall take you_

_Just me and you and this monster inside_

_Somewhere far away, up in the heavens_

_Where the Storms Subside._

Hinata laughed. Hinata cried. She couldn't believe that she had doubted him. Didn't think he was the poetry type. But once again, Naruto has shown her a side of himself that one would have never thought existed.

"Yes," she sobbingly told the wind. "Yes, I will wait. I will wait for you Naruto!"

"Hinata!"

"Coming, Ino-san!" Wiping her tears, Hinata went out of her room and into the bathroom, readying for another day of life that now had so much meaning for her.

…………………………

Somewhere, in a plane, a subject broke into a smile.

**A/N: The end. For now.**


End file.
